If today
by s-damon-s
Summary: Il y a leurs deux appels, l'un haut et fort et l'autre plus étouffé. L'un est celui d'une jeune fille humiliée, ruinée. L'autre appartient à un garçon blessé, apeuré. Mais ça ne les rapproche pas, ça creuse l'écart et cultive la différence, et pourtant.
1. Sobriété & Solitude

Titre: **If today... Was your last day ?** (titre d'une magnifique chanson de Nickelback)

Notes: Tout à J.K Rowling, sauf le scénario.

J'ai écris ça il y a maintenant deux ans mais je me suis dit que le partager ne ferait pas de mal. A l'époque, j'en avais marre des Hermione/Drago qui les dénaturaient du jour au lendemain alors voici comment j'ai essayé de présenter les choses !

**/!\ **Réalité Alternative où il n'est pas question des Horcruxes.**/!\**

Résumé: Tout part d'un besoin d'aide: un appel haut et fort et un plus étouffé. L'un est celui d'une jeune fille humiliée et ruinée, l'autre appartient à un garçon blessé et apeuré. Mais ce besoin ne les rapproche pas, il creuse l'écart et cultive les différences... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient à l'usure.

_

* * *

_______

Prologue: Sobriété & solitude :

Le parc de Poudlard était intégralement blanc en cette période de Noël. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient amusés lors d'interminables batailles de boules de neige et certains couloirs étaient glissants à cause de la neige fondue que les élèves répandaient partout. Hermione Granger, élève brillante de septième année et meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter courait dans l'un de ces couloirs, visiblement pressée. Elle jetait des sorts de séchage sur les flaques ou les endroits glissants sans s'arrêter puis atteignit enfin Harry qui attendait dans le Hall aux côtés de Neville Longdubat. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour une étreinte brève alors que Harry fulminait.

-Où étais-tu bon sang Hermione ? Je devrais déjà avoir rejoint Ron !

-J'étais à la bibliothèque, se défendit Hermione. Vas donc rejoindre Ron-ron et joyeux noël quand même.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester toute seule ici pour Noël ? se radoucit Harry qui n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Hermione en arrière.

-Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Je trouverai bien quelques Gryffondors disposés à me tenir compagnie, le rassura-t-elle.

-Je suis là moi, lança Neville, l'air de rien.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis embrassa Harry sur la joue. Ce dernier la regarda comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées si elle était vraiment aussi souriante intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Il ne trouva rien de suspect et se résigna à rejoindre Ron après un signe de la main rapide et désolé. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Hermione poussa un long soupir. Neville la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu lui as menti ?

-Il ne serait pas parti si je lui avais dit à quel point j'allais m'ennuyer, déplora la jeune fille.

-Oh... Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Finir ce que je faisais à la bibliothèque.

-Ah. Eh bien à plus...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase: Hermione avait déjà filé. Le garçon soupira et partit de son côté; il aurait été idiot d'espérer qu'elle allait passer du temps avec lui.

Plus loin, Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas plus lent vers la bibliothèque. Ce Noël allait être le plus solitaire de sa vie, elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de ses parents de rentrer chez eux. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'appuya contre un mur dans le couloir désert. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond immense puis se traita de sotte en réprimant ses larmes.

* * *

Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mais ça viendra :) Laissez-moi vos avis, je pense poster de nouveaux chapitres tous les deux-trois jours.

(Oh, et si par bonheur il y a quelques personnes parmi vous qui connaissent des fics Sirius/OC sympas (françaises ou anglaises), je suis preneuse :D)


	2. Calomnie & Anxiété

Tout d'abord merci aux 3 auteurs de Review, ma très chère Lady Shadow Cassandra, Vera Bennett, et LiZoOn =)

Ce chapitre 1 pose le décor, et il faut savoir que mes chapitres sont alternativement très courts ou plutôt longs, voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Calomnie & Anxiété :_

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque avec un air attristé mal contenu et se dirigea vers une section au hasard. Elle s'assit à une table entre deux étagères, et sortit son carnet de notes pour y inscrire de la théorie sur des sortilèges utiles. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer mais trouva cinq sortilèges intéressants.

Elle en cherchait un sixième lorsqu'elle reconnut une voix froide et persifleuse pas loin d'elle. Elle identifia à l'instant même la voix qu'elle détestait le plus au monde: Drago Malefoy, élève de Serpentard, vantard, fier de son rang, aussi intolérant qu'intolérable et aussi adulé que craint. Elle entendit sa voix se rapprocher mais le devina seul, elle n'entendait pas les rires de ses amis idiots mais musclés: Crabbe et Goyle. Il était de moins en moins avec eux mais il n'en était pas moins redoutable. Son passe-temps favoris continuait de résider dans la moquerie et l'humiliation et il adorait son statut de préfet exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

Hermione pria pour que Malefoy ne la remarque pas ou du moins passe son chemin mais sa voix se rapprochait.

-Bart Fub, quelle surprise ! ironisait-il à quelque pas d'Hermione. Serais-tu malade pour te mettre à étudier ? Tu devrais laisser ça aux gens doués et aux vrais sorciers...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra pour ne pas abîmer sa plume sous la rage. Elle se força à continuer d'écrire et supplia que Malefoy rebrousse chemin mais elle entendit ses pas s'arrêter à côté d'elle.

-Ça alors, Granger la sang-de-bourbe, encore dans ses bouquins... Quelle surprise ! Tu comptes passer Noël en tête-à-tête avec l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Que veux-tu, Weasly et Potty ne supportent plus tes cheveux et ta sale tête, je dois avouer que je les comprends..!

-Fiche le camp Malefoy, rien de ce que tu me diras ne m'atteindra, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

-Dommage pour toi mais c'est justement cette section qui m'intéresse. Ne t'en fais pas, l'idée de passer plus de cinq minutes avec toi me fiche la nausée, alors je partirai vite pour éviter d'être contaminé par ton sang de tarée.

Hermione se leva d'un bond pour faire face au jeune blond qui la toisa du haut de son regard gris acier, un regard dur et froid que peu de personne était capable de soutenir: Hermione était de cette minorité. Drago lui insufflait le dégoût mais pas la crainte.

-Insulter mes origines ne fera pas de toi un grand, Malefoy, ça ne fera que montrer ton manque d'intelligence et ton attitude ridicule..! Tu n'as qu'à revenir un autre jour pour visiter cette section.

-Et tu crois que c'est une minable sang-de-bourbe qui va m'empêcher d'attraper un livre ? sourit Drago.

Son sourire n'avait rien d'amusé, il était plutôt cruel et de mauvaise augure. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui malgré elle recula jusqu'à buter contre la table. Il était si près d'elle qu'il aurait pu la frôler.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, assura Hermione en le défiant des yeux.

Il ancra son regard inhumain dans celui de la jeune fille avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Ne te crois pas plus intelligente Granger, maintenant que tes crétins d'amis sont partis en vadrouille... Tu as toutes les raisons de me craindre.

Sa voix n'avait pas seulement l'intonation des menaces, elle sonnait comme un serment. Hermione réprima un frisson, quitta le regard de Drago, attrapa ses affaires et le bouscula pour passer. Malefoy la rattrapa par son sac et elle fit volte-face.

-Méfie-toi Granger... Tu n'as jamais été si peu en sécurité que désormais.

-Je saurai m'en souvenir, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque la tête haute, laissant à Drago le soin de la regarder avec un rictus de répulsion.

Elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors puis le dortoir où elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle hésita à envoyer un hibou à Harry pour le prévenir des menaces de Malefoy mais décida que finalement, elle pourrait se débrouiller et ne risquait rien à Poudlard. Elle ne ferait pas revenir Harry pour des menaces en l'air, ce que Malefoy faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Hermione passa trois jours particulièrement affreux. Elle s'ennuyait fermement et la bibliothèque la lassait presque. Elle n'osait plus sortir du château de peur de tomber sur des Serpentards -elle avait croisé des regards peu avenants et calculateurs depuis les menaces de Drago. Elle avait longuement hésité à en parler à Neville qui semblait avoir deviné qu'elle restreignait ses trajets à des endroits fréquentés.

Hermione commença à se détendre en constatant qu'elle ne croisait plus autant Malefoy et décida de se relâcher pour la soirée de Noël. Il restait une bonne centaine d'élèves et en tant que préfète en chef, elle se devait d'y aller. Neville l'avait invité mais heureusement pour elle, Paul Junot, un Poufsouffle au regard charmeur avait devancé le pauvre Gryffondor. Parvati Patil, la seule fille qu'Hermione supportait à peu près dans son dortoir, ne cessait de jubiler à l'idée de ce bal alors que Hermione le redoutait.

Elle avait peur des Serpentards et de leur habitude de fêtes. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de ces fêtes qu'ils faisaient entre eux et la description qu'on lui en avait faite lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle appréhendait mal l'idée qu'ils se comportent ainsi le jour du bal.

Drago Malefoy se resservit un verre de whisky-pur-feu et prit place à côté de Pansy Parkinson sur un canapé en cuir noir, au centre de la salle commune des Serpentards. Autour d'eux étaient agglutinés des Serpentards qui parlaient d'un air absent ou froid. Il n'y avait rien qui évoquât la chaleur dans ce rassemblement tardif.

Drago décida mentalement que son cinquième verre était le dernier puis se jeta sur Pansy Parkinson pour l'embrasser fougueusement et parcourir son corps de ses mains, sans aucune pudeur. Les autres autour de lui ne remarquèrent pas même qu'il était à moitié couché sur sa partenaire qui se réjouissait plus que de raison.

Une fête chez les serpents ne faisait pas de bruit, elle passait dans un semi silence inquiétant et trop calme, agrémenté d'alcool, de débauche et d'exhibition.

Lorsque Drago eut décidé qu'il en avait assez de la pâle Pansy qui avait fini de l'intéresser depuis bien longtemps, il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

Au passage, il attrapa une cinquième année blonde qu'il embrassa. La blonde lui répondit avec ferveur et gloussa légèrement lorsque la main de Drago s'attarda sur ses fesses en guise de conclusion.

Dans le canapé, Pansy boudait; affalé sur son lit, Drago songeait. Il pensa à toutes ces choses qu'il avait perdu et toutes celles bien plus importantes encore qu'il allait perdre. Il n'était pas courageux, du moins pas assez pour s'en sortir. La crainte le paralysait, l'inconnu le tuait à petit feu. Il sombra dans un sommeil semi comateux dû à l'alcool. Ses rêves furent parsemés de lieux lourds de sens, de visages effrayants, d'une voix aigue et exigeante et d'un ordre simple...

Parvenir ou mourir.

* * *

Des avis ? =)

See you soon !


	3. Bal et Appel à l'aide

_Merci à Avya, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Les Weaslettes (pour ce qui est des chapitres, ce n'est là encore pas le plus long que j'ai pu écrire, désolée !^^ )_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! (même si ce truc fête ses deux ans bientôt)_

_Chapitre 2: Bal & Appel à l'aide:_

Hermione retrouva Paul devant la grande salle. Le jeune homme bégaya maladroitement lorsqu'il la reconnut sous une coiffure impeccable mais décontractée dans une robe blanche évasée qui descendait sous ses genoux. Il faillit s'incliner plus que nécessaire, ce qui fit rire Hermione, chose difficile ces derniers temps.

Ils rejoignirent le festin de noël qui devait précéder le bal. Hermione frissonna en croisant le regard foudroyant de plusieurs serpentards mais préféra les ignorer.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et lors de l'ouverture du bal, Paul se révéla un très bon danseur en plus d'un bon orateur. Les choses se gâtèrent lorsqu'elle dut danser avec le préfet en chef de Serdaigle pendant que la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle valsait au bras de celui de Serpentard... Drago Malefoy.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle aurait droit à une danse avec son pire ennemi. Elle savait que beaucoup de filles auraient apprécié être à sa place (en omettant les Gryffondors) mais elle aurait préféré disparaître à l'instant.

Elle salua son camarade de Serdaigle qui paraissait charmé bien plus qu'elle -sûrement parce que lui avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à sa cavalière, ce que cette dernière ne risquait pas de faire puisqu'elle préférait fermer son esprit à l'avance. L'ordre tant redouté de danser avec Malefoy tomba et Hermione ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Elle ne montra aucune bonne volonté à s'approcher de lui, espérant sans doute que Drago se défilerait. Mais il arriva face à elle, ses yeux d'acier étaient emplis de dureté mais il y brillait une lueur d'amusement. Ses lèvres n'exprimaient pas le dégoût habituel mais plutôt un sourire supérieur, moqueur et surtout redoutable. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il profite de la proximité imposée pour lui faire du mal, comme lui écraser les pieds, la pincer ou autre crasse mais Drago se contentât de valser merveilleusement bien.

-Je te fais peur Granger ? demanda la voix détestée au bout de trente secondes de danse.

Elle releva la tête et ancra ses yeux marrons habituellement chaleureux et désormais impénétrables dans ceux de son cavalier. Elle le défia des yeux muettement.

-Détends-toi, tu ne risques rien ce soir.

-Et pourquoi ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Si tu ne me dégoûtais pas autant, tu serais presque jolie soit dit en passant.

-Cette valse est un leurre n'est ce pas ?

-Si aujourd'hui, la coupa-t-il avec un air songeur, était ton dernier jour... Que ferais-tu ?

-Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Granger, rétorqua Drago avec dureté.

-Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je profiterai de tout ce qui m'est encore offert.

-Logique... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Le silence revint, Hermione était totalement déstabilisée par la douceur de Drago tout autant que par son calme.

-Et... Et toi ? hésita-t-elle en voulant prendre un air désintéressé.

Il eut un rire qui ne lui était pas destiné puis la fixa intensément sans que ce regard nouveau lui soit vraiment voué.

-Je ferai des choses stupides, affirma-t-il enfin. Peu importe puisque je ne serai plus là pour assumer les conséquences de mes écarts.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu présentes comme choses stupides ?

-Oh non Granger, tu ne veux pas savoir ça, se moqua-t-il.

-Très bien, si tu n'es même pas fichu de me donner un exemple...

Drago sourit et la valse s'arrêta. Il la pressa contre lui le temps de s'approcher de son oreille et y murmura:

-Je t'aurai embrassé.

Il se décala d'elle aussi vite et lui fit un clin d'œil glacé, qui mit mal à l'aise Hermione. Puis il fit volte-face et disparut dans la foule. Hermione partit à l'opposé et fendit la foule jusqu'à sortir de la grande salle.

Elle retourna dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et se coucha. Elle tenta bien de dormir, mais les mots de Malefoy étaient encore trop présents. Elle était inquiète. Ce brusque changement et ce manque de menaces ne prévoyaient rien de bon, elle en était sûre. Et pourquoi Drago avait-il réfléchi à sa mort ? Pire, qu'avait-il voulu dire par son: « Je t'aurai embrassé » si froid et à la fois prometteur.

A l'aube, elle en arriva à la conclusion que Drago avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais ce quelque chose lui échappait. Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée peu rassurante.

Un peu plus tôt, dans les jardins, Drago s'était isolé pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il aurait à regretter d'avoir tourmenté Granger pour qu'elle enquête sur ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire... Mais il avait eu l'intuition quelques jours plutôt, lors de leur altercation à la bibliothèque, qu'elle était la seule capable de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de son aide de sang-de-bourbe, mais il l'avait vu étudier un sortilège, un sortilège qui lui serait probablement utile à lui. Il avait besoin qu'elle le lui enseigne car il n'avait pu y arriver seul.

Et il savait que Granger serait la seule à ne pas ébruiter partout que Malefoy avait eu besoin de son aide, elle ne s'en vanterait pas même à ses deux amis débiles de peur qu'ils ne prennent mal qu'elle leur explique dans quelles circonstances elle était intervenue.

Il ne lui restait qu'à refermer le piège et Granger se sentirait obligée de l'aider...

* * *

_Ah ah ! mais que veut donc Drago ? Des idées ? :)_


	4. Après bal & Appel de vive voix

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée de ne poster que maintenant ! Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre vous montrera un peu plus où je vais en venir, bonne soirée ou journée ! :)

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Après bal & Appel de vive voix:_

Hermione avait recommencé à s'intéresser à la bibliothèque mais pour nombre de raisons plus ou moins liées.

La plus gênante étant qu'elle savait que Paul Junot, son cavalier du bal de noël, n'aimait pas la bibliothèque et ne viendrait donc sûrement pas l'y chercher pour savoir pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en plan après avoir valsé avec Drago Malefoy.

L'intermédiaire était la sécurité qu'elle ressentait au milieu des livres, elle savait que les serpentards ne viendraient en aucun cas s'en prendre à elle dans ce lieu.

La dernière et principale raison était que la bibliothèque l'aidait à réfléchir.

Car l'attitude de Drago avait continué à la troubler bien qu'il soit toujours aussi désagréable depuis le bal... Mais ce moment étrange qui avait eu lieu avait tellement occupé son esprit qu'elle en avait déduit qu'il avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose. Elle en était de plus en plus certaine et ne rien trouver l'agaçait au plus au point. Qu'avait-il bien pu sous-entendre ? Était-elle en danger elle... Ou était-ce plutôt lui la cible du danger ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il l'embrasserait s'il devait mourir ? Elle doutait du fait que Malefoy se soit découvert une soudaine passion pour les sang-de-bourbe et encore moins pour elle. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui lui échappait, cette même chose qui la réveillait la nuit puis lui échappait au réveil.

* * *

La veille du premier de l'an ne fit pas exception, elle passa sa soirée à la bibliothèque, négligeant le réveillon pour réfléchir à sa théorie comme quoi Malefoy était atteint d'une maladie. A minuit, elle ferma le livre qui lui suggérait de façon très subtile que Malefoy avait un simple disfonctionnement cérébral des suites d'un sort qui l'avait poussé à changer radicalement de comportement. Elle entendit des pas et comprit qu'elle allait se faire jeter dehors. Elle rangea les livres et glissa son bout de papier dans sa poche.

Elle croisa quelques élèves qui allaient se coucher, d'autres qui allaient profiter de la nuit dans la cour du château. Elle décida alors qu'une promenade nocturne près du lac lui changerait les idées. Elle regarda le ciel se refléter dans le lac en s'appuyant contre un arbre qu'elle avait auparavant déneigé un peu pour ne pas être trempée par la fonte. Des rires lui parvinrent à quelques pas derrière elle mais Hermione était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour songer à éviter les intrus. Malefoy avait forcément eu une raison de lui dire tout ça, une raison autre que lui tourmenter l'esprit jusqu'à la rendre folle... Quoique ! C'était bien son genre !

-Ben alors Granger, on est seule sans ses amis Potty et Weasly ?

Hermione se retourna lentement, n'osant pas croire qu'elle s'était faite piéger si rapidement la seule fois où elle s'était risquée à pointer le nez dehors. Elle fit pourtant face à cinq serpentards aux sourires moqueurs - et cruels par-dessus tout. Elle décida que ne pas répondre était la meilleure solution et tenta de les contourner. Deux des cinq baraqués lui barrèrent le chemin et la repoussèrent en arrière.

-Laissez-moi passer, tenta d'ordonner Hermione avec une voix ferme.

-Que c'est triste d'être ainsi désarmée n'est ce pas ? fit l'un des garçons.

-Les monstruosités dans ton genre ne devraient pas pouvoir usurper les places des vrais sorciers, cracha un autre.

-C'est pourquoi nous allons te donner une leçon Granger, et on verra si tu auras encore le courage de sautiller sur ta chaise pour jouer les miss-je-sais-tout ! reprit le premier.

Hermione sortit sa baguette instinctivement mais les deux gorilles encore assez près d'elle la lui arrachèrent avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ils jetèrent le bout de bois plus loin et Hermione comprit que non seulement ça n'aurait rien d'un combat équitable mais qu'en plus ils n'allaient pas se contenter d'user de magie.

Drago avait beau arpenter la cour, il ne trouvait pas Granger. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait d'elle car s'il n'allait pas à elle, ça ne serait sûrement pas elle qui se présenterait à lui. Il pesta après cette sang-de-bourbe qui lui faisait perdre le peu de temps qu'il avait et s'apprêta à rentrer lorsqu'il vit des éclats de lumières pas loin de la forêt et entendit des rires gras: des serpentards s'amusaient de toute évidence. Il discerna un peu les silhouettes grâce à la pâle lueur de la lune se reflétant dans le lac à côté. Il entendit un cri féminin qui s'étouffa presque aussitôt. Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait et qui devait être la victime de ses imbéciles de camarades serpents. Il poussa quelques jurons puis se dirigea vers les lieux du combat d'un pas vif. Il réfléchit rapidement à l'excuse qu'il aurait pour empêcher les agresseurs de faire ce que lui aurait sûrement fait à leur place mais lorsqu'il arriva, il dut se résoudre à l'improvisation.

-Eh les gars ! appela-t-il.

Les cinq garçons se tournèrent et les deux gorilles lâchèrent Hermione qui retomba sur le sol lourdement. Drago se fit violence pour ne pas vérifier dans quel état elle était et regarda ses camarades avec un sourire qui se voulait enchanté.

-Voyons les gars, c'est pas très égal de se battre à cinq contre un, encore moins contre une fille... Et surtout lorsque c'est une sale sang-de-bourbe..!

Les intéressés ricanèrent et l'un d'eux s'avança.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Non, je suis là pour vous éviter les ennuis. J'aimerai pas avoir à vous retirer des points parce que je vous ai vus en dehors de l'enceinte délimitée par les profs pour ce soir.

Les agresseurs acquiescèrent en ricanant et se dirigèrent vers le château après quelques insultes à l'adresse du corps inanimé d'Hermione.

-Eh oh Drago tu viens ou non ? cria le chef.

-Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai une touche finale à apporter à vos travaux ! improvisa l'intéressé.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et Drago s'assura qu'ils étaient bien partis avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Il pria pour que ces crétins ne l'aient pas trop amochée, il avait besoin d'elle entière ! Il poussa la jambe d'Hermione du bout du pied.

-Allez debout Granger et remercie-moi de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il poussa plus fort pour la retourner sur le dos et vit alors l'état des dégâts. Il ne put s'empêcher de pester. Hermione était couverte de coupures plus ou moins importantes sous ses vêtements déchirés par endroit et pleins de sang, de boue et de neige fondue. Elle avait une coupure à la lèvre et l'arcade ouverte. Il s'agenouilla précipitamment, se foutant de son pantalon qui allait trinquer et leva la tête de la jeune sorcière pour la déposer sur ses jambes. Il lui tapota maladroitement la joue.

-Eh Granger claque pas, j'ai besoin de toi putain... Granger ! Oh !

Elle bougea brièvement les lèvres mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Drago soupira et arrêta de lui mettre des claques en criant aussi sèchement.

-Granger, supplia-t-il à regret. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois en bon état pour m'aider... Hermione..?

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa brutalement. Elle fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Drago. Elle recula de son mieux en grimaçant de douleur, laissant une trace de son corps dans la neige ainsi que quelques tâches de sang. Drago comprit qu'elle avait peur et leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Calme-toi Granger, je suis pas le méchant. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvée.

-Comment tu veux que j'avale ça ? couina-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

Drago n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose puis leva sa baguette. Hermione se recroquevilla en gémissant mais Drago se contenta de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur la baguette de la sorcière. Il se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione qui le regardait avec méfiance et lui tendit sa baguette.

-Allez viens, je vais te recoller, lâcha-t-il en se reculant.

-Pourquoi pas l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Parce que toi et moi avons de bonnes raisons de cacher à l'école ce qui vient de se passer: toi parce que tu aurais honte d'avoir été ainsi dominée et humiliée, moi parce que si quelqu'un apprend que je t'ai porté secours ma réputation est foutue. Et puis on a des choses à se dire. On ira dans la salle commune des préfets, personne n'y va jamais. Viens maintenant, tu vas être dans un plus sale état si on attend.

Hermione, incrédule, tenta de se redresser... Et s'affala sur elle-même en gémissant, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Drago s'approcha et activa un lumos pour examiner la jeune fille. Une jolie entaille sur le mollet était à l'origine de son déséquilibre et si on y ajoutait le reste de ses douleurs, l'épuisement et la peur... Hermione avait peu de chance de rentrer au château seule. Drago soupira et se baissa vers elle.

-Agrippe-toi à moi, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Si je n'avais pas tant besoin de toi, je les aurai laissés t'achever, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas marcher, je vais te porter, c'est simple à comprendre non ? Même une sang-de-bourbe peut...

-Pas la peine de m'insulter, j'ai compris le verbe, mais ça ne te ressemble pas le rôle du chevalier servant.

-Granger magne-toi avant que je ne décide de te noyer et de trouver une fille plus douée que toi...

Hermione hésita puis leva ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Drago qui passa ses bras dans son dos et sous ses jambes. Il se redressa et Hermione préféra déconnecter son esprit pour ne pas penser à ce qui se passait.

-Tu racontes ça et je te jure que... commença Drago.

-T'en fais pas, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai aucune envie que quiconque soit au courant.

Malefoy n'ajouta rien et fit un détour pour être sûr de ne croiser personne.


	5. Attentions & Accord

Désolée pour tout ce retard, problème de connexion, mais merci pour mes quelques précieuses reviews =)

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Attentions & Accord:_

Il donna le mot de passe à la licorne de la tapisserie qui s'ouvrit sur une salle commune à 4 couloirs, chacun menant à une chambre réservée aux préfets-en-chef de chaque maison. Aucun des élus n'avait souhaité séjourner ici, préférant la proximité de leurs amis à la cohabitation, surtout pour la Gryffondor et le Serpentard... Drago lâcha Hermione sur le lit décoré aux couleurs des serpentards et ne put s'empêcher de critiquer le poids de la jeune fille, histoire de lui montrer son hostilité toujours intacte. Hermione ne rétorqua pas, elle était bien trop préoccupée par la douleur. Drago revint avec un sac qu'il déposa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Va falloir que je passe trois heures sous la douche, déplora-t-il en faisant la grimace.

-Oh ta gueule Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

-Espèce de...

Il s'interrompit en remarquant que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Il écarquilla les yeux et eut le réflexe de découvrir le visage d'Hermione en la forçant à enlever ses mains.

-Tu pleures ?

Elle fit non de la tête vigoureusement et Drago sourit en fouillant son sac.

-Sale fierté mal placée, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même. Tiens bois ce truc, ça fera passer la douleur pendant que j'examine les dégâts.

Hermione ne fit pas de manière et engloutit la moitié du flacon. Elle sentit presque immédiatement que chaque membre douloureux et froid se réchauffait et devenait plus supportable. Drago passa sa baguette sur les coupures, les refermant avec quelques incantations qu'Hermione connaissait déjà mais qu'elle aurait été incapable de s'appliquer dans son état. Il s'arrêta en arrivant à la grosse coupure.

-J'ai jamais testé sur un truc si gros, je préfère l'examiner avant, commenta-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça en grimaçant alors qu'il touchait le contour de la plaie. Il déchira le pantalon de la jeune fille jusqu'au genou pour pouvoir analyser la coupure de plus près.

-Elle a pas été causé par la magie celle-là, en conclut le blond. T'es tombée ?

Hermione acquiesça muettement alors que Drago fouillait son sac. Il en sortit un nouveau flacon dont il versa quelques gouttes sur la plaie d'Hermione qui prit l'aspect d'une cicatrice vieille d'une semaine.

-Du dictame, expliqua Drago. Pratique d'en avoir dans ses poches... Mais j'oubliais que tu étais si intelligente, tu devais déjà le savoir. Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu devrais aller en faire autant; on parlera après.

Hermione se redressa et se leva pour faire face à Drago. Elle chancela et manqua de tomber mais Drago la rattrapa par le bras.

-Eh ben Granger ? On tient plus debout ? Où est passée ta vigueur ? se moqua-t-il.

-La ferme Malefoy, marmonna Hermione en arrivant à se stabiliser.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gryffondor pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous la douche quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant de soulagement. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était mieux. Elle termina de se laver puis attrapa un peignoir à défaut d'avoir des habits mettables. Drago l'attendait dans la chambre des Gryffondors et lui jeta un regard qu'il aurait sûrement voulu dégoûté mais qui s'accordait plutôt avec le fait qu'Hermione était jolie à cet instant, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Tiens, j'ai piqué ça à une fille de Serpentard, fit-il en lui lançant des sous-vêtements.

Hermione les attrapa et passa derrière le paravent pour enfiler les tissus sans broncher malgré sa désapprobation. Elle renfila le peignoir et sortit pour trouver Malefoy affalé dans le lit en train de manger une pomme.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

-Pardon ? sourit Drago.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

Le jeune homme se leva et vint se planter devant elle.

-Je n'entends pas ta voix de petite craintive sang-de-bourbe...

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle de vive voix mais en serrant les dents.

-C'est mieux, c'est ton éducation moldue qui reprend le dessus, une mauvaise éducation naturellement...

-Ferme-la Malefoy.

-Ça serait si triste de ne rien dire face à une si belle erreur de la nature... Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits, je devrai plutôt dire abomination.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Si vulnérable... Si tu avais été une vraie sorcière tu aurais eu l'intelligence de ne pas te laisser avoir.

-Tu vas trop loin ! tonna Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

-Il n'y a pas de trop loin Granger. Ma haine pour toi n'a d'égal que le dégoût que tu m'inspires, c'est-à-dire un dégoût irrévocable. J'ai néanmoins constaté que tu pouvais m'être utile.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi !

-Tu as une dette à payer Granger, une grosse dette.

Hermione ne put répliquer. Elle aurait dû se douter que Malefoy ne lui avait pas prêté main forte par souci de jouer les héros, surtout pas avec elle.

-Ton cerveau de dégénérée a collé les morceaux ou j'ai pas assez articulé ? railla le blond.

-En quoi puis-je payer ma dette ?

-Tu dois m'apprendre un sort, un sort de haut niveau que tu as trouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui me sera très utile. La raison pour laquelle je m'en réfère à toi c'est que je sais que tu n'iras pas te vanter à tes petits amis de devoir m'aider parce que je t'ai été secourable. Ce que je fais me regarde, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'enseignes ce sort... Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ?

Elle resta songeuse un instant puis leva les yeux vers Malefoy.

-C'est d'accord, mais tu dis un seul mot de ce soir et de plus tard et...

-T'en fais pas pour ça, rien que d'y penser j'ai la gerbe.

-Crétin, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Ta gratitude me touche. Tu devrais dormir si tu veux tenir debout.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et s'approcha du lit.

-Au fait, tu es priée de dormir ici désormais. Ce sera plus facile de travailler ici pour des tas de raisons apparentes.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai toujours eu envie de luxe, la chambre d'à côté me plaît. Si quelqu'un te demande pourquoi tu es venue ici, invente n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas en rapport avec moi. Pour ma part, je retiendrai le luxe et l'envie de t'humilier. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne fin de nuit.

Il allait sortir quand Hermione se souvint de quelque chose.

-Malefoy ! appela-t-elle. C'était ça le message caché lors du bal ? Tu avais besoin de moi ?

Il s'arrêta un instant puis se tourna lentement. Son visage dur et fermé avait changé, comme s'il était devenu hésitant.

-Si c'était ta dernière nuit Granger... Que ferais-tu ?

-Je m'arrangerai pour que tu te souviennes d'au combien je te détestais, rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Le visage de Drago s'alluma d'une joie mesurée mais bien là. Il se rapprocha d'elle en ancrant ses yeux d'acier toujours aussi froids dans ceux, craintifs, d'Hermione.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit Granger. Si je venais à mourir, je ferai le truc le plus stupide possible et pour moi ça réside dans le fait de t'embrasser.

-Que veux-tu que je comprenne là-dedans ?

-Mon désir de vivre peut-être ? rit-il.

-Tu n'as rien du Drago Malefoy que je connais.

-Tu dis me connaître maintenant ? Voilà qui est prétentieux... Je ne me limite pas au rôle du méchant Granger.

-Mais tu le fais bien, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

-Bonne année Granger.

Il haussa les sourcils brièvement en signe de défi puis fit volte-face et sortit en fermant la porte. Hermione resta un instant interdite. Drago avait bel et bien besoin d'elle... Mais il restait quelque chose de mystérieux chez lui.

* * *

Je suis une spécialiste des chapitres courts sur cette histoire-là, vous m'en voyez désolée ! J'attends vos avis =)


	6. Alliance & Lassitude

En espérant que cela vous plaise... =) (J'essaierai de prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci)

* * *

_Chapitre 5: Alliance & Lassitude:_

Hermione se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne et dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme sien pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était un lit double et isolé dans une chambre luxueuse. Petit à petit la mémoire lui revint... Et elle le déplora lorsqu'elle se souvint de la présence de Drago Malefoy pas loin. Elle avait à peine eu cette pensée que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle eut le réflexe de se couvrir alors que Malefoy entrait avec un sourire radieux et moqueur. Il s'affala sur le lit et croqua un bout de sa pomme.

-Alors ? Ton sang s'est renouvelé ? persifla-t-il. Ah mais oui c'est vrai, ça restera du sang de dégénérée.

-Sors d'ici Malefoy !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien installé... dit-il en prenant ses aises. Prête à m'apprendre ce fichu sort ?

-Je vais aller manger avant, l'informa-t-elle.

-Hors de question, si tu as faim il y a des pommes dans la salle commune. Maintenant on doit bosser. Je n'ai pas plus de cinq jours pour apprendre ce sort et quelques autres, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Celui-là est le plus important.

-Et je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'apprendre un sort tel que le _Incarcerem_ ?

-Comment t'as deviné que c'est lui ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je me suis souvenue de l'autre jour à la bibliothèque. C'est le sort que j'avais noté lorsque tu es venu m'insulter.

-Même si ça me brûle la langue je dois avouer que tu es douée.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ce sort ? Il n'a rien de défensif.

-Ça dépend de l'usage qu'on en fait. Et puis ça ne te concerne pas.

-Tu veux encore torturer des élèves ?

-Granger, ça ne te concerne pas...

-C'est vrai que les forcer à te payer doit être lassant à la longue, l'humiliation doit être plus grande si tu les fais souffrir... Après tout, tu n'as pas de cœur, le grand Drago Malefoy est tellement au-dessus de tout ça..!

-Tu vas trop loin, gronda-t-il en se redressant pour la fusiller du regard. Habille-toi, on commence dans dix minutes. Les elfes de maison t'ont envoyé des affaires.

Il sortit en claquant la porte violemment et Hermione continua à tuer la porte du regard. Elle finit par aller se préparer puis sortit dans la salle commune. Malefoy était couché en travers du canapé et jouait avec sa baguette d'un air distrait. Hermione se planta devant lui.

-Cinq jours et on en parle plus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Plus jamais, assura-t-il.

-Ok, soupira-t-elle. Pour commencer, lève-toi. Je vais te montrer comment je fais et tu vas étudier ma baguette. Je vais tester le sort sur le canapé.

Drago se leva et Hermione lança le sort, aussitôt le canapé se retrouva lassé de partout par des cordes qui se resserrèrent au maximum. Hermione défit le sortilège d'un coup de baguette puis eut un sourire satisfait.

-A toi, concentre-toi et reproduis le mouvement en disant haut et fort « _Incarcerem_ ».

Drago essaya mais aucune corde n'apparut, le canapé ne trembla même pas. Hermione ne se moqua pas et l'encouragea à recommencer pour la plus grande surprise du blond. Il persévéra et lorsque deux heures d'échec plus tard, il décida qu'il l'avait assez retenue, il la libéra en lui ordonnant de revenir pour dix-sept afin de continuer.

-Oh, et Granger ! l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Quoi encore ?

-Ce n'est pas pour persécuter des mômes. Je ne fais plus dans le harcèlement.

-Trop peu rentable ? ironisa-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Je dirai plus trop peu moral, sourit-il avant de sortir avant elle.

Hermione resta interdite un moment puis leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour. Cinq jours et ces ennuis seraient terminés..!


	7. Le feu & L'eau

Vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard ! En espérant m'attirer votre pardon, je vous poste trois chapitres de suite =) N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Merci à **Avya **que je n'ai pas pris le temps de remercier au chapitre 5 =)

**Lady Shadow Cassandra**: oui c'est toujours court dans cette fiction-ci... ^^' Et j'espère faire en sorte que Draco reste insupportable longtemps encore, cependant... ^^

**Shallia-Number**: merci, et désolée du retard !

**Katye**: You can write in english in your reviews (if you want to let another one, which is not an obligation :) ) and thanks a lot for this review :)

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Le feu & L'eau:_

-Non voyons ! Tu ne dois pas agiter ta baguette comme un babouin ! s'agaça Hermione. Tu dois lancer des flammes, pas faire exploser la cheminée !

Drago la fusilla du regard puis se concentra à nouveau sur la cheminée. Là encore ce fut un échec et il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui lancer le plus noir des regards, la mettant au défi d'encore s'exaspérer.

-Bon d'accord, on va faire une pause, soupira-t-elle pour l'apaiser. On travaille depuis trois heures sans compter les deux heures de ce matin.

Son regard était toujours aussi mauvais mais il se laissa néanmoins tomber sur le canapé. Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur, sa fierté en prenait un coup.

-C'est un sort difficile, tenta de relativiser Hermione.

-C'est pas ça, la coupa Drago. Je ne suis pas concentré sur tes instructions pitoyables voilà pourquoi ça marche pas. J'ai des trucs plus importants à penser.

-Comme la façon d'échapper à Rogue et ses questions ?

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai vu chercher à te parler... Tu ne le fuyais pas autant avant.

-Tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas..!

-Peut-être mais tu sembles plus sérieux que jamais cette année. Tu es tout le temps seul, tu restes introuvable durant des heures, Pansy Parkinson se plaint que tu ne la regardes plus depuis une éternité, tu ne persécutes plus les gens...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le schéma, soupira-t-il. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu peux être sûre que ça ne te concerne pas et si je te retrouve à fouiner, ce n'est pas sur la cheminée que je vais lancer _l'Incendio_ mais sur toi... Et crois-moi je saurai me concentrer cette fois-là. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Hermione regarda le tableau qui avait pivoté avec un air songeur. Elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait trouver... Drago lui avait, sans le vouloir, avoué qu'il était effrayé par ses propres activités.

* * *

(_Jour 5_)

-Eh Granger ! fit Drago en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille de bon matin.

Hermione sortit la tête de ses draps et fusilla Drago du regard autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire avec les idées embrouillées et encore en veille. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

-C'est le dernier jour de cours !

-Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir plus, lui reprocha Hermione avec lassitude. Je me serai réveillée de moi-même et je t'aurai rejoint de meilleure humeur.

-Mais je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de croiser ta tête au réveil, railla-t-il.

-Crétin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Tu m'apprends cet énième sort débile-là... l'Aguamenti, tu me fais réviser et on se quitte avec un vingt sur vingt ce soir à minuit.

-Ça me va. En attendant, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me laisser sortir de mon lit ? Je ne voudrais pas exposer tes yeux à la vision d'une sang impur en sous-vêtements..!

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Malefoy, une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et il croqua dans sa pomme avec habitude et un air désintéressé sur le visage.

-Tu sais, la porte de la salle de bain ne ferme pas très bien... Alors j'ai pas eu besoin de ce matin pour te voir à moitié nue... et même plus pour tout avouer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et Drago profita de sa surprise pour filer en courant et riant. Elle poussa un cri de rage en lançant ses oreillers contre la porte puis se laissa retomber dans son lit. Elle remercia le ciel que ce jour soit le dernier à supporter Malefoy, elle n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Un cri de rage envahit la salle commune et Hermione le compléta par un éclat de rire. Elle s'était vengée des dires de Malefoy en testant le sortilège sur lui et il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié de se retrouver trempé des pieds à la tête.

-Oh allez Malefoy, rit Hermione en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Ce n'est que de l'eau..!

-Que de l'eau ? Je me suis pris un lac sur le coin de la tête ! protesta-t-il avec fureur en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Hermione pouffa et cacha mal son fou rire en tournant le dos.

-Oh et arrête de te fiche de moi Granger ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, c'est plus nerveux qu'autre chose... Je vais aller chercher de l'eau et ça passera.

-Inutile d'aller en chercher, en voilà... _Aguamenti_ ! incanta-t-il.

Hermione se retrouva trempée en moins de deux et fit volte-face, ne voulant pas y croire. Malefoy éclata de rire en s'approchant d'elle. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux trempée en riant.

-Très joli le résultat... Ton fou rire est calmé ?

-Espèce de...

Malefoy comprit les intentions d'Hermione et courut se réfugier derrière le canapé en riant. Le sort rebondit contre le mur derrière lui et il sortit juste la tête.

-Loupé Granger ! se pavana-t-il.

Il allait continuer sa critique lorsqu'un coussin lui arriva en pleine figure. Il resta un moment interdit face au visage fermé d'Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre. Puis elle se décomposa au fur et à mesure avant d'éclater de rire. Contre toute attente son visage à lui s'éclaira aussi et Hermione se prit un coussin en pleine tête. Elle ramassa le coussin pour riposter mais déjà un autre lui tombait dessus. Ils bataillèrent durement à travers la salle commune durant une bonne demi-heure puis Hermione déclara forfait pour s'affaler dans le canapé. Malefoy se redressa derrière le canapé pour la regarder avec un air moqueur.

-Je suis trop fort pour toi hein ?

-Sur ce plan-là je crois que oui.

-C'est parce que je suis un garçon, assura-t-il avec sa même moue moqueuse.

-Ouh la..! s'exclama Hermione. Tu fais seulement le macho maintenant ? Pas de « c'est parce que tu es une sale sang-de-bourbe ! » ?

Drago parut soudain songeur puis regarda avec un air sérieux le visage étonné d'Hermione.

-C'était trop long à dire, finit-il par souffler.

-Tu mens, affirma Hermione avec un sourire. Ça ne t'ait même pas venu à l'esprit de m'insulter. Commencerais-tu à me considérer différemment que la sang-de-bourbe que j'ai toujours été pour toi ?

-On se retrouve après manger Granger, même lieu, même heure que d'habitude.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione se redressa.

-Malefoy attends !

Elle le rattrapa dans les couloirs et il se tourna vers elle avec une moue agacée.

-Je suis désolée, tu n'avais pas besoin que je complique les choses. Renoncer à m'insulter c'était déjà beaucoup.

-Depuis quand tu t'excuses Granger ? ironisa Malefoy en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Disons que moi aussi j'ai appris à ne plus te juger sur ce que tu paraissais être... Et tu avais raison, tu ne te limites pas au rôle du méchant.

-Quelle importance puisque ce soir est le dernier ? constata-t-il durement.

Hermione soupira puis leva les yeux vers lui.

-Et si cette journée était la dernière Malefoy... Que ferais-tu ?

-Et toi Granger ? Te contenterais-tu de me pourrir la vie pour que je ne t'oublie pas ? Profiterais-tu de ce que tu peux encore atteindre ? Ou ferais-tu comme tous les autres lâches qui regardent leur vie leur échapper ?

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu es en danger ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie Granger, je ne t'y ai pas invité.

Il passa devant elle avec un regard aussi glacial que féroce et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Hermione resta un moment interdite puis décida d'aller manger un morceau pour se changer les idées... Si tant est que cela soit faisable.


	8. Inversion & Fin

_Chapitre 7: Inversion & Fin:_

-Concentre-toi Malefoy ! scanda Hermione. Tu maîtrises l'Incarcerem !

-Arrête de m'appeler Malefoy, Granger ! J'ai un prénom il me semble !

-Tu veux que je t'appelle Drago ? couina Hermione, incapable de retenir sa surprise.

-C'est mon prénom aux dernières nouvelles.

-Mais... Tu m'appelles bien Granger toi !

-Eh bien je t'appellerai Hermione, ça te va ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre prononcer le nom de mon père !

Hermione se sentit désarmée devant ce semi aveux. Drago rangea sa baguette et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-C'est bon, t'as fini d'être ma prof, je saurai me débrouiller pour la suite.

-Mais...

-Discute pas, j'ai plus rien à voir avec toi.

Elle le regarda un long moment puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, déçue de voir le peu d'humanité qu'elle avait entraperçu chez lui disparaître aussi vite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle qu'elle comprit qu'il retenait des larmes et que c'était là la raison de son désir de l'éloigner de lui. Elle hésita puis jugea bon que ne pas s'en mêler jouerait en sa faveur.

-Mal... Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour ça mais... Si t'as une quelconque envie de parler... La confidentialité de notre accord va jusqu'à minuit.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle resta songeuse un long moment dans le silence. Elle médita sur les derniers évènements et sa compassion nouvelle pour son pire ennemi qui en était de moins en moins un. Si seulement elle avait pu apprendre ce qui le rongeait.

* * *

Vers onze heures moins le quart, elle perdit tout espoir que Drago Malefoy ne range sa fierté pour soulager sa conscience.

Pourtant, vers onze heures, elle sentit une présence. Elle se redressa et vit Malefoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait rien de fier, ni même de cruel, comme l'usage le voulait... Il semblait fatigué, et presque vulnérable.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-elle.

-Une bonne demi-heure, avoua-t-il bien malgré lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu attendais pour me signaler ta présence ?

-Je ne voulais pas te la signaler Gran... Hermione.

Son prénom sur les lèvres de cet être si détesté fit bizarre à Hermione mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Ce que je fais la moitié de mes nuits depuis quatre jours; je te regarde dormir.

-Oh... Et ça t'apporte quoi ?

Il sourit et s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne jouait plus les dégoûtés depuis trois jours.

-Je ne t'ai pas répondu tout à l'heure quand tu m'as demandé ce que je ferai si cette soirée était la dernière. Eh bien puisque c'est la dernière et qu'après cela nous n'aurons plus jamais à collaborer, j'ai décidé de ce que serait mon dernier souhait.

-Ah. Et c'est quoi ?

-T'apprendre quelque chose que tu n'as jamais appris, sourit-il, son air supérieur reprenant un peu le dessus.

-Et c'est quoi ? A avoir du sang pur ? ironisa Hermione.

-Non, s'esclaffa-t-il malgré lui. Tu es incurable Gran... Hermione. Ton sang restera du sang d'hybride que je le veuille ou non.

-Tien, ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas inventé de variantes pour me déprécier...

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour écarter cette parole gênante puis reposa de nouveau son regard sur le visage intrigué d'Hermione.

-Je me fiche de ton sang à cet instant. Je veux t'apprendre à voler sur un balai.

-Tu es fou ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

-Voyons, tu excelles dans tout ce que tu entreprends, ça ne devrait pas faire exception, railla-t-il.

-C'est un piège pour me tuer hein ? Tu veux être sûr que jamais je ne révèlerai que tu as eu besoin de mon aide pour un truc louche ?

-Mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Je veux juste te voir te ridiculiser un peu...

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il touchait à sa fierté mais la répartie lui manquait un peu sur ce coup-ci. Il rit, sûr de sa réussite proche... Car il avait déjà pu la manipuler par le passé, cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Il savait comment faire.

-Donc, si je comprends bien... Tu as la trouille ? Quel comble pour une fille de Gryffondor !

-Je n'ai pas du tout la trouille ! Et puis de toute façon c'est interdit de quitter le château la nuit !

-Depuis quand ça te pose un problème ?

Hermione comprit qu'il l'avait coincée et soupira.

-Je te jure que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit...

-Je ne risquerai rien, l'accord est valable jusqu'à minuit. A mon tour de jouer les profs, sourit-il. Allez viens, mon balai est dans ma chambre.

Elle souffla bruyamment et suivit Drago dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les fenêtres et enfourcha son balai. Il invita Hermione à prendre place derrière lui et la pria de ne pas s'accrocher trop fort, il tenait tout de même à ne pas devoir désinfecter sa garde robe trop en profondeur. Elle profita de la proximité pour lui mettre un coup dans les côtes, qui n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire rire. Puis il donna une impulsion et ils décollèrent en passant par la fenêtre. Hermione ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en sentant le vide sous elle et le vent frais la fit frissonner. Drago alla se poser près du lac, à un endroit caché à toutes lueurs du château. Hermione s'assit par terre, se recroquevilla et refusa de bouger à nouveau. Elle détestait l'idée de Drago, elle le détestait lui aussi par la même occasion et elle voulait mourir sur place.

Il rit d'elle puis l'attrapa pour la soulever.

-Voyons Hermione tu n'as rien à craindre, je saurai te faire redescendre si tu perds le contrôle.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça, contra-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que je vais me sentir obligé de te laisser t'écraser au sol. Tu m'as appris cinq sorts, des sorts qui me seront bien plus utiles que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Si tu avais refusé de me les enseigner, je n'aurai pas pu faire certaines choses essentielles. Tu me détestes autant que je te déteste et tu aurais pu m'évincer si aisément... Mais tu m'as appris tout ce que tu savais sur ces sorts et tu t'es investie comme si j'avais été n'importe qui. Tu as même presque réussi à me prouver que ton sang n'était après tout qu'une formalité. Alors monte sur ce balai et laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose à mon tour.

Hermione hésita puis enfourcha le balai. Elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres en suivant les instructions de Drago et maîtrisa peu à peu sa peur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait à diriger plus facilement son balai et fut moins désarçonnée... Mais elle perdit de sa concentration et glissa du manche quelques instants plus tard. Drago bloqua le balai avec un sort avant d'amortir la chute d'Hermione qui atterrit dans ses bras. Elle rouvrit ses yeux crispés sur le visage moqueur de Malefoy.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que je te laisserai pas t'écraser, se moqua-t-il.

Il la reposa au sol -peu délicatement- et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Bon, la leçon a assez duré, que dirais-tu que je te montre une jolie vision de Poudlard ?

-J'en suis pas vraiment sûre... hésita Hermione.

-Alors tu n'as pas le choix. Grimpe derrière moi.

Hermione gémit mais obéit et prit place derrière son professeur de vol. Drago donna une grande impulsion et ils montèrent en flèche. Hermione ne put retenir un cri de frayeur qui se joignit au rire de Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'il arrêta le balai au-dessus de la cime des arbres, Hermione retrouva le silence. Le château se détachait sur la falaise, magnifique et antique, semblant dormir plus paisiblement que jamais. Il était si... Surréaliste... Ce qui était assez ironique en soi, tout comme lui et elle à cet instant précis.

-Ça te plaît Hermione ? sourit Drago en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

-Parce que c'est le dernier soir.

-Mais même, on ne peut pas se supporter et toi tu m'emmènes ici, cet endroit ressemble à un endroit secret, une planque qui t'es chère à toi. Je ne pense pas que tu y emmènes Pansy Parkinson...

-Tu es différente des autres Hermione. Je te déteste c'est vrai, même si tu ne me dégoûtes plus autant qu'avant, je n'ai aucune envie de lier quoi que ce soit avec toi... Mais toi tu m'as fait rire. Je ne ris jamais, ou du moins ça ne m'est plus arrivé franchement depuis des années. Alors même si demain je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te faire les pires crasses, je voulais que rien qu'une nuit, ma présence t'apporte quelque chose d'aussi bénéfique que les rires que tu m'as procuré. Car crois-moi, j'en ai plus besoin que jamais.

Hermione acquiesça muettement puis Drago décida qu'il était temps de redescendre. Ils arrivèrent devant le château et il atterrit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

-Au fait, il est minuit et quart Granger, et nous sommes donc demain... Tu comprendras alors pourquoi moi je vais rentrer dans ma chambre en balai sans aucun problème et dormir sur mes deux oreilles tout en te laissant ici, au sommet de la tour, bien loin du dortoir...

-Espèce de...

Il rit et enleva sa veste. Il la lui jeta.

-Mais je ne suis pas si méchant car je t'offre mon sweater pour pas que tu prennes froid. Quel gentleman je fais, n'est-il pas ?

-Un parfait gentleman, ironisa-t-elle en enfilant la veste.

-Amuse-toi bien...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis disparut dans la nuit. Hermione pesta après lui puis rentra dans le bâtiment. Elle descendit les escaliers prudemment puis eut un sourire. Tout allait reprendre sa place.


	9. Lettre & Contrat

_Chapitre 8: Lettre & Contrat :_

En se réveillant après une longue cavalcade nocturne ce matin-là, la première pensée d'Hermione Granger fut pour Drago Malefoy. Elle y promit de le tuer à mains nues si elle le croisait. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle aurait peu de chance de le croiser et décréta que finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal.

Elle se leva et vit à l'instant même un bout de papier flotter à côté de son lit grâce à un sort de lévitation. Elle attrapa le papier et y lut quelques mots:

_Peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras assez pure pour que je t'explique en quoi tu m'as été utile... Mais tu restes une sang-de-bourbe à mes yeux. Si nos routes se croisent aujourd'hui, je ne louperai pas l'occasion de t'insulter à nouveau et avec un peu de chance, je pourrai tester ce que tu m'as appris, sur toi. Mais assez de jubilations, merci Hermione... Et merci pour ton rire._

_Drago._

_PS: Aies au moins la décence de supprimer ce mot, il est compromettant._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le dortoir puis la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle dans le but de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut assaillie par Harry et Ginny qui étaient de retour. Ron se tenait un peu en arrière.

-Hermione tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Mais oui, j'ai juste mal dormi.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez les Gryffondors ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Oh. Eh bien j'étais dans le dortoir des préfets, j'avais décidé de tester le luxe pendant votre absence.

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur toute seule ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, j'avais de quoi m'occuper, sourit Hermione.

-Et c'est quoi ce sweater ? demanda Ron d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus désintéressée. Ça ressemble pas vraiment à un truc de filles.

-Un cadeau. C'est sans importance.

-Un cadeau avec un serpent sur la poitrine ? insista Ron.

-Lavande est derrière toi Ron-ron, tu devrais aller la rejoindre.

Ron partit d'un pas traînant et plus aucune question ne fut posée à Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient bien trop occupés à lui raconter les choses passionnantes qu'ils avaient fait.

* * *

En sortant du réfectoire Ginny et Hermione eurent le malheur de croiser Malefoy.

-Granger et sa meilleure amie la traître à son sang... Quel tableau de cœurs brisés ! Weasly et Potty ne semblent pas disposer à vous voir, quels loosers de louper des abominations pareilles !

-Fiche le camp Malefoy, fit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de partir la naine.

Ginny le fusilla du regard et entraîna une Hermione fumasse avec elle. Malefoy rattrapa Hermione par la manche et eut un sourire moqueur.

-Joli sweater Granger, ça change de ta garde robe moldue...

-Tu connais l'_Aguamenti_ Malefoy ? rétorqua Hermione avec un air féroce.

L'intéressé eut un haussement de sourcils, comme s'il la mettait au défi mais Hermione lui tourna le dos et rejoignit Ginny.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est de t'être fait insulter qui te met de si bonne humeur ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que... Tout est redevenu comme avant.

-Parce que quelque chose avait changé ?

Hermione sourit mystérieusement puis donna le mot de passe de Gryffondor. Elle s'installa dans un canapé avec Ginny et sortit un livre.

-Je suis contrainte au silence par contrat, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

* * *

Des avis..? Je promets que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas autant ! =)

See you soon !


	10. Conséquences et Combat

_Chapitre 9: Conséquences & Combat :_

Tout était revenu à la normale, Malefoy était toujours le crétin arrogant qu'il avait toujours été et Hermione avait retrouvé son rôle de Je-sais-tout, meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils étaient toujours aussi peu courtois mais Hermione remarqua qu'il n'usait plus le terme « Sang-de-bourbe ». Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais cette pensée la ravit, l'empêchant d'agresser Malefoy à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle et ses amis.

En revanche, Hermione remarqua quelque chose de nettement moins rassurant: la peur. Depuis la soirée du nouvel an, elle croisait des regards insistants de la part de beaucoup de Serpentards et elle se doutait de la raison de ces regards. Elle n'osait plus trop déambuler seule dans le château, craignant de revivre ce qu'elle avait subi comme un enfer.

Les rondes de préfet-en-chef l'effrayaient malgré elle, et même en sachant sa baguette toujours dans sa poche, la douleur cuisante de l'humiliation subite et la frayeur d'y revenir, la paralysait presque. Combien de fois avait-elle sursauté alors que Miss Teigne apparaissait sans préavis ou en croisant l'un de ses homologues ? Curieusement elle ne croisait jamais Malefoy, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de sa paresse.

Deux mois passèrent sans écart.

* * *

-Hermione ? Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda Ginny un matin.

L'intéressée donna son consentement et quitta le repas de midi et la chaleur offerts par la grande salle pour suivre Ginny dans le parc. Ginny la lança sur le sujet Harry immédiatement et Hermione sourit en confortant Ginny dans l'idée que Harry l'avait forcément remarquée. Ginny eut un sourire satisfait mais resta songeuse.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-En fait, je crois que c'est à moi de te poser cette question Hermione...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te trouve... Changée, hésita Ginny. Lorsque tu rentres des rondes nocturnes tu parais si soulagée que tu donnes l'impression d'avoir failli être attaquée par le diable en personne, tu passes moins de temps à la bibliothèque lorsque Ron et Harry refusent de venir avec toi et tu sursautes à chaque pas suspect dans les couloirs. Je suis ton amie Hermione, et si quelque chose ne va pas, je te supplie de m'en parler. Je suis pas la seule à m'en faire; Ron et Harry te trouvent suspecte.

Hermione soupira puis leva les yeux vers Ginny. Elle sembla hésiter à lui dire la vérité puis se rappela de la sensation glacée et de la douleur qu'elle avait alors ressentie.

-C'est rien, finit-elle par dire. Je suis un peu perdue dernièrement. Je pensais être jalouse du couple Ron et Lavande puis du jour au lendemain ça ne m'a plus rien fait qu'un pincement au cœur... Ça doit être une sorte de deuil, un adieu silencieux au grand Ronald Weasley...

Ginny sourit doucement et prit la main d'Hermione pour la presser doucement.

-On est bien malheureuses dans nos amours, tu trouves pas ?

Hermione acquiesça douloureusement, ce n'était qu'un semi mensonge et la vérité complète aurait sûrement fait du bien mais... Ginny paraissait si rassurée à cet instant qu'elle décida que c'était le bon choix. Après tout, les Serpentards n'avaient aucune raison de l'attaquer à nouveau. Cette histoire serait bientôt si loin derrière elle qu'elle l'oublierait... Tout comme Ron.

-Je vais marcher un peu à l'air frais. On est samedi et l'idée d'aller m'enfermer dans le château me rebute un peu.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir rester seule ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une balade. C'est pas comme si j'allais affronter une armée.

Ginny sourit puis repartit vers le château. Hermione resta un moment au même endroit, à moitié paralysée et se maudissant d'avoir accepté de rester seule. Elle frissonna puis se mit à marcher dans le sens inverse de Ginny.

Rien ne pouvait lui arriver de mal, elle était seule et sa baguette chasserait n'importe quel intrus. Ce n'était qu'une question de courage après tout, non ? Elle jeta un regard de défi à la foret interdite face à elle et marcha droit sur elle -malgré les bons cinq cent mètres qui les séparaient. Le tout était de respirer et de rester calme. La panique n'arrangerait en rien le sentiment d'étouffer qu'elle commençait à sentir. Sa nuque la picota comme si quelqu'un l'observait et elle rit nerveusement. Personne ne pouvait l'observer, ou en tout cas personne ne serait assez fou pour être dehors par ce froid et ce juste pour prendre le temps de la regarder. Pourtant la sensation de ne pas être seule s'intensifia.

Lorsque enfin elle osa un regard derrière elle quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se figea. Des silhouettes remontaient vers Poudlard pas loin d'elle. Un petit groupe s'arrêta et vint vers elle. Hermione leur tourna le dos et repartit d'un pas qu'elle voulait calme et détendu mais qui malgré elle, était tremblant. Elle sentit sa main trembler alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette à tâtons dans sa poche et elle réfléchit au nombre de sortilèges utiles qu'elle avait en réserve. Ce fut alors qu'elle reconnut les ricanements derrière elle: c'était eux, les serpentards de l'autre nuit.

-Eh Granger ! Cours pas si vite ! On veut juste te saluer !

Elle fit l'ignorante et traça droit devant elle. La foret interdite n'était plus si loin et elle ferait une bonne alternative. Mais elle était encore à trente bons mètres lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la proximité de leurs pas à eux. Elle inspira et fit volte-face silencieusement.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Alors ? Tu t'es remise de nos faveurs ?

-Fichez-le camp où je vous enlève des points, siffla Hermione en voulant paraître farouche.

-Ouh ! Elle s'énerve ! rit l'un d'eux.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu sois encore en état de parler lorsqu'on en aura fini avec toi ! menaça un autre avec un sourire victorieux presque effrayant.

-_Rictusempra_ ! incanta Hermione en visant le plus massif des cinq agresseurs.

Le jeune Serpentard fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin en gémissant. Les quatre autres ne riaient plus du tout lorsqu'ils ramenèrent leurs regards sur elle. Hermione comprit qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait peur mais qu'au contraire, au lieu des moqueries, elle aurait droit à la vengeance. Elle incanta encore un Rictusempra mais alors qu'un autre Serpentard prenait son envol pour rejoindre son camarade, le chef de la bande la désarma à l'aide d'un expelliarmus.

Terrifiée, Hermione recula dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa baguette mais un sort d'entrave la déséquilibra et elle tomba. Elle refusa de leur tourner le dos et refoula sa peur pour les défier du regard de son mieux. Elle frissonna en voyant les trois silhouettes s'approcher... Une première coupure s'inscrivit sur son bras et elle retint un gémissement. Les coups se mêlèrent aux sorts et cette fois, elle ne put retenir sa douleur. Elle se déconnecta totalement de tout ce qui se passait, la douleur était intense, l'humiliation cuisante... Elle subissait sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle ne songea pas à appeler à l'aide, tout ce qui comptait c'était de ne plus souffrir, elle voulait que tout s'arrête, même si c'était par la mort. Elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle entendit une voix différente, plus assurée et moins moqueuse hurler au lointain:

-_Everte Statim _!

Les coups arrêtèrent et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit que ses agresseurs gémissaient quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva et remarqua que les sorts l'avaient poussée aux abords de la foret interdite. Elle trébucha et y pénétra sans un regard en arrière, pas même pour son mystérieux sauveur. Elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible. Elle ne ressentait presque plus la douleur lorsqu'elle trébuchait et se relevait mécaniquement pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. Les ronces la retinrent et elle y laissa sa cape, frissonnant à peine au froid qui lui mordit la peau. Les larmes menaçaient de l'aveugler au fur et à mesure mais elle devait avancer, elle n'avait que ça pour survivre.

-Granger ! Arrête-toi !

Elle refusa d'écouter la voix et accéléra le pas. Ils allaient la rattraper, elle l'entendait. Une main lui agrippa le poignet pour la faire tourner et elle se débattit alors que des bras l'enserraient. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces en tentant de frapper celui qui la pressait contre lui avec force.

-Hermione ! Arrête ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal ! Calme-toi !

La voix était connue et la jeune fille se figea. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux glacés de Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait avec un air fatigué. Elle ne put continuer à le détailler car ses larmes l'aveuglèrent, elle se laissa glisser à terre et cacha son visage derrière ses mains abîmées. Malefoy hésita puis s'agenouilla face à elle. Il avança une main tremblante jusqu'au visage d'Hermione et lui redressa le menton.

-Je suis désolé..., fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Il remonta ses doigts fins jusqu'à la joue d'Hermione et essuya les larmes du bout de ses doigts pâles qui tremblaient un peu. Hermione se calma en croisant son regard non plus acier mais océan. Ses traits habituellement haineux n'exprimaient que la compassion qu'il avait pour elle. C'était comme s'il se reconnaissait en elle. Malgré sa douleur et son chagrin, Hermione comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé parce que c'était elle. Il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il connaissait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le silence passa de naturel à gênant et Malefoy retira sa main.

-Il va encore falloir que je te soigne à ce que je vois. Tu peux te lever ?

Hermione acquiesça muettement et il se leva en même temps qu'elle. Il la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle chancelait et lui prêta son bras le temps qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre.

-Au fait, j'ai récupéré ta baguette, tiens.

Hermione attrapa son bien et Drago se recula pour la regarder.

-On est en plein jour, si on sort de la foret ensembles alors que tu es dans cet état, on va avoir des ennuis et nos réputations sont fichues... J'ai une idée.

Il enleva sa cape aux couleurs des serpentards et la passa sur Hermione qui réagit mollement, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne fit même pas de remarque comme quoi Drago était bien la seule personne capable de se soucier de sa réputation plutôt que d'une personne blessée. Il rabattit la capuche sur la tête d'Hermione afin que son visage reste cachée et se recula pour observer le résultat.

-Ils n'y verront que du feu, sourit-il, satisfait de lui-même. Tu vas réussir à marcher ?

Hermione quitta la sûreté du tronc d'arbre où elle se maintenait et trébucha, ses jambes endolories incapables de la tenir plus longtemps. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Surtout, tu ne parles pas si on croise quelqu'un. Comme ça tout le monde te prendra pour ma nouvelle conquête.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait trouvé insultant d'être assimilée à l'une de ses filles stupides qui gravitaient autour du grand Drago Malefoy mais elle était trop amorphe pour protester. Et puis il l'aidait; elle n'allait pas non plus changer le diable en ange. Ils quittèrent la foret interdite en silence, Hermione fit le vide dans sa tête mais la douleur, lancinante, lui rappelait les évènements malgré elle. La main de Drago sur sa taille se fit plus ferme, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle revoyait les images défiler.

Elle n'était plus victime mais spectatrice de sa douleur et c'était d'autant plus dur à affronter moralement. Elle s'entendait gémir, elle sentait les coups... Mais ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Car si c'était elle alors assurément, elle y serait restée.

Ils atteignirent le château et peu de regards firent attention à eux. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas chanceler et ils parvinrent jusqu'à la tapisserie de la salle commune des préfets sans ennuis. Malefoy marmonna le mot de passe -Mémoire- et attendit d'être sûr que les lieux soient déserts pour soupirer de soulagement.

Hermione s'affala sur elle-même malgré le bras secourable de Malefoy et sombra dans l'inconscience dans les secondes qui suivirent...

* * *

Désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de m'adresser plus à vous, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! =)


	11. Sauveur & Victime ?

Merci à Senara38, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Didoune, Avya, et x3-LillyHiip-x3 =)

En espérant que ce chapitre plaise aussi !

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Sauveur & Victime ?_

Hermione reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard. Elle était allongée dans un lit chaud et la douleur avait disparu. La seule lueur provenait de la fenêtre de la chambre réservée à la préfète de Gryffondor. Elle se redressa et gémit, la douleur revenait peu à peu ainsi que ses souvenirs. La porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy entra avec une tasse à la main. Il donna un coup de baguette pour allumer les chandeliers qui répandirent une lueur maîtrisée afin de ne pas éblouir l'ensommeillée. Il s'assit sur le lit sans un mot et lui tendit la tasse.

-Du chocolat, ça te remettra d'aplomb pour que je t'examine. J'ai préféré que tu sois reposée pour le faire, j'ai juste soigné le plus gros.

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit dans le lit en faisant la grimace. Elle avala d'une traite le liquide chaud qui lui réchauffa le cœur mais n'eut aucun effet sur son sentiment d'errance. Elle se sentait faible, bafouée et la douleur menaçait de la terrasser. Malefoy enleva la couverture et Hermione constata qu'on lui avait troqué ses vêtements abîmés contre une chemise de nuit. Il eut un sourire narquois en croisant son regard outré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appelé un elfe de maison pour te changer. Je me suis douté que tu n'aimerais pas l'idée que je m'en charge. Néanmoins j'ai pu repérer que tu avais un bleu plutôt sérieux dans le dos alors tu vas aller te mettre en sous-vêtements afin que je puisse y jeter un œil sans que tu ne m'assassines.

Là encore, si Hermione avait été dans un autre état, elle l'aurait probablement bombardé de sort en l'insultant mais là, elle se contenta de se lever et d'attraper le sac à dos que Drago avait fait amener par l'elfe de maison.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec un peignoir et tituba jusqu'au lit pour s'y laisser tomber en soupirant de douleur. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu m'obéis très facilement à ce que je vois, constata-t-il, tu le ferais aussi si je te demandais de devenir mon esclave personnelle ?

Elle leva un bras pour le baffer mais il esquiva le coup bien trop mou et peu volontaire en souriant. Il la tira vers lui pour la redresser et lui enleva le peignoir doucement pour ne pas frôler trop douloureusement les plaies. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le malaise d'Hermione du fait qu'elle soit à moitié nue face à lui et se focalisa sur les blessures pour les soigner au fur et à mesure de quelques incantations. Il la força ensuite à lui tourner le dos et prit un air concentré pour examiner l'énorme bleu. Il avança une main mal assurée vers la peau bleuie et appuya légèrement en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux frissons qu'il avait déclenché sur Hermione puis au petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'il délimitait les dégâts. Il finit par se décider pour un sort et le bleu s'atténua nettement. Il sentit Hermione se détendre et comprit qu'il avait réussi à éradiquer la source de la douleur. Il sourit, fier de lui, et lui remit le peignoir sur les épaules.

-Je peux rien faire de plus, je suis pas médicomage.

-Merci, murmura Hermione en resserrant le peignoir autour d'elle.

-J'ai failli croire que tu ne parlerais plus jamais, se moqua-t-il. Il est deux heures du matin, je suis dans la salle commune si tu as un nouveau bleu.

Il se leva et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit et se plongea dans ses pensées. Quelque chose la tracassait lorsqu'elle revoyait l'arrivée de Drago, le regard troublant qu'il avait alors posé sur elle et la sensation qu'il la comprenait... Elle n'arrivait pas à recoller les morceaux, ou du moins elle doutait de la vérité que son cœur hurlait.

Elle se leva, retrouva son équilibre avec soulagement et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune où Drago était étendu sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil face à lui mais il ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

-Malefoy..? hésita-t-elle.

-Appelle-moi Drago par pitié, râla-t-il. Tes imbéciles de toutous sont pas là alors appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-Je... Ce n'était pas moi que tu as sauvé n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement, comme s'il voulait couper court à la discussion et qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin.

-Je crois que c'est une image que tu sauvais quand tu m'as tiré d'affaire tout à l'heure. Je devrais plutôt dire un souvenir, un souvenir de toi... Ce n'est pas moi que tu sauvais, c'était toi.

Le livre tomba, brisant le silence soudain et Hermione leva la tête vers Malefoy pour croiser son regard perdu. Il n'avait plus rien de son ennemi à cet instant, il était soudain inoffensif et insignifiant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et plongea dans le regard d'Hermione, comme si une partie de lui cherchait à s'enfuir auprès d'elle.

-Hermione, dit-il enfin, il y a des choses qu'il est bon d'ignorer, ma vie en fait partie. Je t'ai sauvé sous l'impulsion du moment, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il s'agissait de toi. Le seul truc qui m'importait c'est qu'un mort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard n'appelait à rien de bon.

-Tu mens.

-Et pourquoi je mentirai ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

-Parce que je t'ai percé à jour sur ce coup-ci.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, petite sorcière insignifiante ? cracha-t-il, soudain vraiment furieux. Je sauve ta misérable vie et tout ce que tu trouves pour me remercier ce sont des élucubrations idiotes ?

Il se pencha vers elle et Hermione se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait sur les accoudoirs pour la fusiller du regard. La jeune sorcière hésita puis dirigea une main chancelante vers les doigts fins de Malefoy. Elle posa sa main chaude sur la froideur de la main et l'attrapa. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux mais la laissa faire. Elle retourna la main et caressa la paume blanchâtre avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Cette cicatrice atteste que tu as été blessé par la magie, j'en ai plusieurs sur moi alors je sais à quoi elles ressemblent. Si je remontai ta manche, j'en trouverai sûrement d'autres.

Le regard de Drago flancha mais il ne bougea, comme figé au contact de la main d'Hermione qui glissa prudemment ses doigts sous la manche du garçon. Elle la releva lentement et rien qu'au toucher, elle put constater qu'elle avait eu raison. Cette fois-ci, il arrêta la main curieuse mais sa poigne n'attestait en rien d'une quelconque violence.

Lorsque la jeune fille croisa le regard bleu de Drago Malefoy, elle eut le privilège d'y voir pour la première fois une lueur vulnérable, une lueur triste et lointaine.

-L'enfant que tu cherches Hermione, chuchota-t-il, je ne l'ai pas sauvé. Il est resté dans les griffes de ces agresseurs, et il y a laissé la vie.

Il se redressa et fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ne claqua pas la porte mais ce fut tout comme dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage puis laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Une perle d'eau qui, elle en était sûre, avait une jumelle sur la joue de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Quelque chose à dire ? Suite bientôt =)


	12. Songes & Soupçons

Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir le moral suffisant pour vous répondre, je suis pourtant vraiment ravie à chaque review, sincèrement !

* * *

_Chapitre 11: Songes & Soupçons:_

La forêt paisible devint soudain une plaine verdoyante sous les pieds d'Hermione. Elle tourna sur elle-même, seule au monde mais pas rassurée. Quelle sorte de magie était responsable d'un tel dépaysement ? Elle vit un groupe au loin et se précipita vers eux pour voir s'ils savaient quel était cet endroit étrange. Plus elle approchait, plus elle trouvait ces gens étranges et froids. Elle se sentait épiée alors que le groupe ne la voyait pas, ni ne répondait à ses appels. Elle discerna une forme à leurs pieds et se découvrit elle-même, recroquevillée et torturée par des gens sans visage, des anonymes qui allaient la tuer si elle n'intervenait pas. Mais sa baguette s'effrita dans sa main et elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus crier. Les larmes auraient dû couler mais ne vinrent pas, elle se sentait mourir là sur le sol mais ne pouvait rien faire sinon se regarder.

Elle décida d'accélérer le pas pour faire diversion mais plus elle courrait, plus la scène s'éloignait. Elle sentit soudain chacun de ses membres s'enflammer et elle hurla de douleur alors que le noir l'envahissait...

La pièce bascula et Hermione se débattit, enserrée dans des liens résistants. Les larmes coulaient désormais et sa voix était audible mais elle se perdit dans ses sanglots. Elle réalisa peu à peu qu'une voix lui parlait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, une voix proche qu'elle connaissait.

-... n'est que moi Hermione, calme-toi.

-Drago..? appela-t-elle.

-C'est moi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Pourquoi il fait noir ? Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ?

-Il fait noir parce qu'il est cinq heures du matin et tu ne peux pas bouger parce que je te tiens et si je te lâche tu vas m'assommer ou te faire mal toute seule.

-A... allume la lumière, balbutia Hermione.

Il alluma deux bougies d'un rapide coup de baguette et Hermione comprit alors que les liens étaient les bras de son ennemi qui la serrait étroitement contre lui. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et fondit en larmes silencieuses en posant son front contre le torse du garçon qui desserra son étreinte de fer, totalement désarmé par la détresse de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il la sentit moins tremblante, il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

-C'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en se décalant légèrement.

-Je veux bien être compatissant mais si tu parles de ça...

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

Il réalisa à quel point il avait été perfide de lui dire ça alors qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar terrifiant et tenta un sourire désolé qui eut le mérite d'effacer la rancune de son visage. Il remarqua qu'il la regardait dans les yeux en suivant le fil de ses pensées et baissa les yeux immédiatement, mal à l'aise. Le silence devint très lourd.

-C'est mon sweater ? demanda-t-il en désignant Hermione, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que par réel intérêt.

-Oui je l'ai gardé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il est confortable.

-Ravi de voir qu'il te plaît, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu veux que je te le rende ?

Elle paraissait peinée à l'idée de faire ça et n'avait demandé que par politesse alors Drago fit non de la tête.

-Il est bien mieux sur toi, fit-il instinctivement... Avant de comprendre qu'il l'avait complimentée malgré lui. De toute façon maintenant que tu l'as mis, vaut mieux pas que j'y retouche, ajouta-t-il avec une tentative de moquerie.

-Si tu allais dans ta chambre ? rétorqua-t-elle, pas vraiment vexée mais agacée par son comportement.

-Tu me vires de ta chambre alors que j'étais là pour toi ? s'offensa-t-il.

-Parfaitement, tu es incapable d'être de bonne compagnie à qui que ce soit alors je te vire de ma chambre.

-Espèce de...

Hermione le bouscula, cette fois-ci vraiment offensée et se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Drago se leva, amorça un geste violent vers elle puis se ravisa et sortit en claquant la porte. Cette fille était insupportable, irrattrapable même..! Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr quand elle était comme ça !

Il se figea après cette pensée et jeta un regard à la porte de sa chambre à lui qu'il venait de refermer. Il analysa alors vraiment ce qu'il venait de s'avouer malgré lui : Hermione Granger n'était pas toujours haïssable à ses yeux. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée ennuyeuse et s'affala sur son lit. Il s'endormit en inventant toutes sortes d'insultes qu'il pourrait utiliser dès le lendemain contre elle et ses amis pitoyables. Car Drago Malefoy resterait un Malefoy, et un Malefoy vaut mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier.

* * *

-Hermione ! Ici Hermione !

L'interpellée se tourna et vit Harry qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, Ginny et Ron. Hermione lui sourit et les rejoignit. Elle prit connaissance de leurs humeurs du matin et eut droit à un silence total. Ginny fut fortement amenée à aller voir ailleurs malgré Harry qui aurait aimé la garder à côté de lui mais qui préféra se retenir de le dire devant Ron.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Rien de très particulier, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire où tu étais passée il y a deux semaines ?

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard et Ron soupira.

-Change pas de sujet Harry et dis-lui ce que tu soupçonnes.

-Ron... bougonna l'intéressé.

-Des soupçons Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Il croit que Malefoy prépare quelque chose, lâcha Ron d'un ton las.

-Malefoy ? s'étonna la sorcière. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'après toi ?

-Il disparaît de la carte, marmonna Harry.

-Et on sait qu'il est dans la foret interdite quand il disparaît. Harry l'a suivi la nuit dernière, poursuivit Ron avec le même ton blasé, de toute évidence les absences de Malefoy ne prévoient rien de bon.

Le rouquin était sarcastique et Hermione le saisit aussi bien que Harry qui le fusillait du regard.

-Et d'après toi pourquoi il ferait quelque chose de mauvais ? hésita Hermione.

Harry leva son regard grave vers Hermione. Cette dernière redoutait les mots qui allaient suivre bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle cherchait un moyen de se persuader que Harry allait se raviser et trouver ça vraiment trop idiot pour être formulé... Mais il ne l'épargna pas.

-C'est évident Hermione, il est à _**Son **_service. Il suit les traces de son mangemort de père.

La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'une force invisible lui avait lacéré le cœur et elle fit de son mieux pour afficher un air désintéressé. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard à la table des Serpentards mais dévia les yeux en voyant l'un de ces agresseurs lui lancer un grand sourire.

-Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? tenta de se raccrocher Hermione.

-Il y a eu tous les indices auparavant ! Pourquoi restez-vous aveugles toi et Ron ?

-Mais enfin Harry c'est ridicule ! Ce lâche ? Un mangemort ? C'est qu'un gosse insignifiant pour Tu-sais-qui !

-Ron ! protesta Harry, tu l'as vu toi-même se défendre avec de la magie noire lorsqu'un lutin de cornouaille l'a attaqué dans le parc ! Même ses amis ont peur de lui et il fuit Rogue !

-De toute façon ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter de ça, coupa Hermione avec une voix tremblante.

Ses deux amis regagnèrent un silence boudeur et Hermione ne put rien avaler. Elle resta songeuse sans se mêler au changement de sujet que Harry avait jugé préférable. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et cette fois-ci, ce fut le regard d'acier de Drago Malefoy qu'elle croisa. Il arrêta de sourire lorsque son regard accrocha celui d'Hermione et la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle détourna les yeux et quitta la Grande Salle.

Dans son dos, elle entendit que Malefoy reprenait son rire là où il l'avait interrompu, ignorant sûrement le fait qu'elle soit partie. Et quand bien même le saurait-il, ça n'aurait rien changé.

* * *

Hermione sentit qu'on la regardait alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde de nuit dans le parc et se tourna. Elle progressa en maîtrisant sa peur de son mieux mais des ricanements eurent raison de sa sûreté.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, tenta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'obscurité.

-Et pourquoi ça sang-de-bourbe ? répondit l'ombre.

-C'est interdit par le règlement, je vais devoir vous dénoncer..!

-On aimerait bien voir ça, railla l'Inconnu.

Hermione ne put rien faire, sa baguette roula au sol alors que deux bras la faisait prisonnière par derrière. Elle se débattit mais une autre main vint se poser sur sa bouche et elle ne put pas même la mordre. L'obscurité protègerait ses agresseurs et cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider. Des mains inconnues se glissèrent sur elle et elle sentit des brûlures par à-coups sur son ventre et ses bras. La douleur revenait mais l'humiliation était d'autant plus cuisante qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas son corps qu'on brûlait mais ses vêtements pour l'en débarrasser. Elle voulut se débattre et reçut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentit faible, désarmée, vulnérable et salie...

Tellement incapable de défendre sa vie.


	13. Solution & Serment

Je suis de meilleure humeur, alors je prends la peine de répondre à vos reviews =)

**Senara38**: je crains que ce chapitre ne soit guère plus drôle ^^'

**x3-LillyHiip-x3**: merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Avya**: merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Tuer les gamins ? L'auteur n'y avait guère penser, j'essaierai de glisser une raclée dans un chapitre, en réparation ;)

**Lili Carter**: j'avoue qu'elle se fait un peu beaucoup agresser la pauvre :/ Je vais lui suggérer d'arrêter de se promener seule ! Et merci pour les reviews ! =)

**Constance Malefoy**: Contente que tu apprécies ! mais je n'ai guère le temps de lire en période d'oraux :/

**Hina-Chuppa**: Merci pour ta review, et désolée de t'agacer ^^

Bon allez, juste parce que je vous aime bien, je vous mets un chapitre après celui-ci ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 12: Solution & Serment:_

Hermione avait cessé de lutter, elle n'avait plus sa cape, ni la veste de Drago et son t-shirt avait brûlé sous ses yeux. Elle sentait les brûlures sur sa peau et les mains indécentes partout sur elle... Et toujours cette douleur aussi morale que physique. Elle était dans la nuit, agressée par les ténèbres et humiliée par le néant. Le silence n'était rompu que par des rires cruels et ses larmes semblaient jouissives pour les agresseurs. Elle aurait voulu mourir si fort qu'elle faillit sombrer. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à partir, une nouvelle douleur faisait son apparition, la ramenant au monde réel.

-Bonsoir messieurs, fit soudain une voix.

Hermione remercia une divinité sans nom en sentant que l'agression prenait fin avec l'arrivée d'un sauveur.

-Je suis préfet-en-chef et vous êtes en dehors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu, cela fait cinq points de moins pour chacun d'entre vous. De plus je constate que vous agressez une préfète sans défense, cela fait cinq autres points de moins chacun s'ajoutant aux autres points. Maintenant je vous conseille de regagner votre dortoir si vous souhaitez que les Serpentards aient une chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

Hermione sentit qu'on la relâchait et s'effondra sur elle-même. Elle crut que son défenseur était parti à la poursuite des lâches mais une baguette s'alluma à sa hauteur. Drago Malefoy s'était agenouillé face à elle.

-Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plutôt, soupira-t-il. Ça va aller ?

Elle fit non de la tête et fondit en larmes, sanglotant malgré sa volonté. Elle n'était pas même soulagée d'être en vie, elle aurait préféré mourir que de supporter ce corps brisé qui ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais. Le froid lui mordait la peau mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait mourir, disparaître pour ne plus supporter le mal.

Drago enleva sa cape et l'emmitoufla dedans puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il murmura « mémoire » à la tapisserie qui le laissa entrer et il porta Hermione dans la chambre verte et argent qu'il illumina faiblement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta un sourire qui se solda par un échec en voyant au combien elle était détruite.

-Je vais te soigner, finit-il par dire.

Mais elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et refusa qu'il l'approche.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Hermione, tu vas avoir encore plus mal si on ne soigne pas les brûlures maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu les as arrêtés ? gémit-elle. Tu aurais dû les laisser me tuer.

-Il ne t'aurait pas fait ce plaisir, ils veulent te détruire, pas te tuer.

-Alors toi, tue-moi.

Drago frissonna face à l'intensité du regard d'Hermione qui à cet instant le suppliait muettement de s'exécuter… De _L_'exécuter.

-Tu ne dois pas les laisser gagner Hermione, ce sont des lâches qui ne te connaissent pas. Ils n'ont pas à te dicter quelle voie tu dois prendre. Fais face, tu n'es pas faible... Et venant de moi ça veut dire beaucoup, tu ne crois pas..? Maintenant laisse-moi te soigner.

-Ce n'est pas physique, murmura-t-elle. C'est à l'intérieur que c'est mortel...

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu veux disparaître, tu as l'impression qu'aucune douche ne pourra décoller la crasse qui te colle à la peau, tu te sens faible et désarmée... Tu as honte et tu es seule. Le mal te tue à petit feu mais ne te finit jamais vraiment... Tu es nue dans les ténèbres, tu as la sensation que la vie ne vaut plus la peine, que personne ne peut t'aider et qu'au final, tu mérites la mort pour ce que tu es... Mais ce n'est pas vrai Hermione, tu existes. Et je crois que tu en vaux la peine.

Elle redressa la tête vers lui et il profita de son hésitation pour incanter des sorts guérisseurs qui firent disparaître les brûlures et les quelques bleus.

-Ils ont détruit ton sweater, déplora-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il acquiesça et se leva.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tendit une masse informe qu'Hermione déplia avec curiosité et en relâchant un peu sa position recroquevillée. Elle se redressa et comprit que Drago lui offrait un autre sweater identique au premier si ce n'est qu'il était d'un gris plus prononcé et le serpent était plus petit. Elle quitta la cape de Drago et enfila le sweater par-dessus son soutien-gorge puis se recroquevilla sur le lit. Il sourit doucement et la recouvrit des couvertures. Il s'étendit à côté d'elle par-dessus la couverture et plongea son regard bleuté dans les yeux chocolats de la sorcière. Il plia un bras sous sa tête pour se surélever un peu et posa sa main à plat sur le lit.

-Ce n'était pas ton soir de ronde, murmura Hermione.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ma vie, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Alors pourquoi sauve-tu la mienne ? Satisfaction personnelle ? Bonne conscience ?

-Peut-être parce que je crois qu'elle en vaut la peine.

-Fiche-toi de moi. Je suis brisée, pas stupide.

-Si cette nuit était la dernière, que ferais-tu ?

-Je te serrerai dans mes bras pour te remercier, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-Je te protégerai de tous ceux qui osent t'injurier.

-Tu le fais déjà en ce moment. Tu arrives toujours un peu en retard, mais tu viens...

Il sourit mystérieusement et lui conseilla de dormir en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Elle attrapa le bout de ses doigts et ferma les yeux en gardant ses doigts dans sa main. Il la regarda s'endormir puis retira doucement sa main.

-Parce que je ne suis jamais sûr de voir l'aube Hermione... chuchota-t-il, comme pour se justifier.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il tomba assis dans le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant. Il attrapa un livre sur la table basse et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Le livre retomba ouvert par terre et il alla le récupérer. Il glissa ses yeux sur la page froissée qui lui présentait des schémas du sortilège _Aguamenti_. Il relâcha ses bras puis le livre lui glissa des mains pour terminer sa chute dans le feu de la cheminée. Drago s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Le feu crépita en engloutissant peu à peu les pages et il couvrit de son grondement les larmes d'un sorcier perdu... Et seul.


	14. Lion & Serpent

Et si on tentait un peu d'humour..? =)

* * *

_Chapitre 13: Lion & Serpent:_

Hermione descendit les marches vers la salle commune avec appréhension. Elle s'arrêta en repérant la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy, installé confortablement dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit le tour du canapé pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil habituel à côté du canapé.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Elle acquiesça en murmurant la réponse positive et ramena ses genoux contre elle tout en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et fixa son regard sur la table basse.

-Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour Hermione. Ça fait quatre jours que tu restes cloîtrée ici à pleurer, dormir et faire des cauchemars. Tes toutous: la belette et sa sœur ainsi que Potty, s'inquiètent et j'en ai marre de voir cette fichue chouette blanche rentrer ici pour t'apporter les mots de tes pitoyables amis.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, il y a la salle commune des Serpentards aussi.

-Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois où j'ai retiré cinquante points à ma propre maison sans qu'ils sachent que c'était moi, les serpentards n'ont plus le droit de sortir après vingt-trois heures, un sort bloque le portrait et vois-tu, ça me pose un problème qui ne concerne que moi. Alors désolé mais tu tolèreras ma présence... A la réflexion je ne suis même pas désolé, c'est à toi de partir.

Hermione garda le silence, blessée mais sans oser lui dire. Malefoy était redevenu froid depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait soigné. Il ne l'insultait pas vraiment mais il était plus qu'impoli et très peu tolérant. Ça ne la dérangeait pas du fait qu'il soit Malefoy mais elle lui en voulait de s'en prendre à elle pour un choix qu'il avait fait sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas demandé de lui servir de garde du corps.

Quelque chose d'autre tracassait Hermione, Harry avait dit que Malefoy disparaissait de la carte pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Elle avait constaté qu'en effet, son colocataire momentané s'éclipsait des heures entières alors qu'ils étaient en vacances et qu'il revenait bien après minuit. De plus, elle avait noté qu'il revenait toujours de la forêt lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé les deux dernières fois. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ?

Elle n'avait pas osé le questionner ni même le suivre mais la peur que les doutes d'Harry se vérifient la tenaillait. Elle considérait Malefoy comme la seule personne dont elle supportait le regard qu'il lui soit favorable ou non, apprendre qu'il était du mauvais côté l'aurait effondrée si facilement. Elle savait que se raccrocher au mauvais garçon était néfaste et qu'elle fermait la main dans le vide lorsqu'elle espérait trouver du réconfort dans sa présence mais malgré elle, Hermione voulait croire en quelqu'un de bien. C'était sa seule chance de survie pour elle-même, car si son sauveur était malveillant alors son âme à elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Hedwige.

-Maudite chouette ! Potty est amoureux de toi ou quoi ? s'agaça Drago en fustigeant l'oiseau du regard.

Hermione l'ignora et décrocha le mot.

« _On doit te parler Hermione, nous sommes tes amis et nous pouvons tout entendre. Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger mais t'aider..! Harry _»

Hermione soupira et retourna le bout de papier tout en prenant une plume. Elle réfléchit un moment et ne remarqua pas que son voisin avait levé les yeux de son livre pour l'observer. Elle ne fit pas attention à la larme qui coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle écrivit.

« _Tout va bien, je suis nauséeuse mais je me soigne. A bientôt, Hermione_ ».

Elle attacha le mot à la patte d'Hedwige qui repartit.

-Tu comptes leur mentir combien de temps ? s'enquit Drago.

-Je ne mérite pas leur inquiétude, murmura Hermione.

Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle et elle cacha son visage contre ses jambes recroquevillées. Elle sentit une présence en face d'elle et une main effleura ses cheveux avec hésitation.

-Tu mérites toutes les inquiétudes du monde Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien, gémit-elle.

-Eh ! Tu n'es pas rien ! Regarde quelle sorcière tu es !

-Une sorcière issue de moldus et qui ne sait même pas se défendre face à cinq lâches... Une sorcière avec un corps inadapté, une infréquentable.

-Pourtant moi je te fréquente en ce moment, moi, ton pire ennemi tu te souviens ? Et bien je dors à quelques mètres de toi, je passe une bonne partie de mes journées pas loin de toi et je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois... C'est bien que tu vaux quelque chose non ?

-Je ne sais même pas te remercier, protesta Hermione.

-J'ai vécu ce que tu vis Hermione. Sauf que moi ce n'était pas de stupides inconnus. Des membres de ma propre famille m'ont battu jusqu'à la limite de la mort puis m'ont laissé me guérir seul. J'étais persuadé que je ne valais rien, que... Je ne pouvais pas être quelqu'un de bien, que je devais suivre mon père pour exister... Regarde où ça m'a mené Hermione... Je suis en sursis et chaque jour me rapproche de la mort comme si elle était fixée au lendemain. Un jour, je leur ressemblerai, je serai peut-être pire qu'eux, je suis voué à devenir un tueur, je suis voué aux ténèbres qui vont m'engloutir... Toi tu peux te relever et choisir le bien.

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le regard acier de Malefoy. Il avait perdu le bleu azur si apaisant, comme s'il revivait les tortures. Il la lâcha et s'assit à même le sol. Hermione hésita et laissa retomber ses jambes. Elle glissa au bas du fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur et attrapa sa main. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire, comme s'il l'avait accepté. Elle releva sa manche et caressa l'avant-bras immaculée du blond qui frissonna sous la caresse.

-Tu n'es pas encore marqué, constata-t-elle sans accusation. Tu es encore libre de suivre ta propre voie...

-Si seulement tu savais... Mais moins tu en sais, et plus tu es en sécurité.

-Pourquoi tu me protéges ?

-Parce que tu incarnes quelque chose que je ne veux pas oublier.

-Quoi ?

-L'innocence.

Elle recouvrit le bras de son vis-à-vis puis se déplaça pour arriver à côté de lui. Elle attrapa sa main pour jouer machinalement avec et là encore il la laissa faire, presque amusé de la voir faire.

-Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas mon pire ennemi, je crois que je t'aimerai beaucoup, avoua-t-elle.

-Et si tu n'étais pas une usurpatrice insupportable et une miss Je-sais-tout, je tenterai tout pour que tu sois la meilleure conquête féminine de toute ma scolarité, rit-il.

Elle sourit doucement et lâcha sa main.

-Je n'aurai pas le niveau, toutes celles que tu choisis sont superbes.

-Aurais-tu si peu confiance en toi après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Je crois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne vaux pas grand-chose.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je peux te prouver que tu as tord en sacrifiant mon après-midi. On parie ?

-On parie quoi au juste ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je peux te rendre affreusement irrésistible et te rendre le sourire par la même occasion. Si je perds, tu auras le droit de répandre partout la rumeur comme quoi c'est moi qui ai enlevé cinquante points à ma propre maison.

-Hum... Je veux bien faire le pari mais si tu perds, j'ai autre chose à te proposer.

-Dis toujours.

-Tu devras me donner un deuxième cours de balai volant.

-Sérieux ? rit-il. L'idée me plaît tellement que je suis capable de perdre pour avoir le privilège de te revoir sur un balai !

Hermione sourit puis leva les yeux vers lui.

-Et si tu gagnes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Une trêve.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le droit de faire appel à toi quand j'en ai besoin, le droit de te regarder dormir quand ça me chante, le droit de t'entendre rire...

-En gros, tu me veux en tant que servante ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Non, je te veux en tant qu'amie, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Mais si les autres...

-Les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir les liens qui nous unissent.

-D'accord, mais tu vas perdre. Je ne peux pas plaire à qui que ce soit.

Il sourit et se leva en l'entraînant avec lui. Il la prit par la main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la poussa dedans et la pria de prendre une douche pendant qu'il allait tout préparer. Elle accepta avec un air suspicieux. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle enfila des sous-vêtements noirs et mit un peignoir. Elle passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit la salle commune sens dessus dessous: des vêtements féminins traînaient un peu partout et un énorme gramophone répandait un tango discret mais appréciable.

-Génial, tu es prête, fit Drago en sortant de sa chambre. Approche.

-Tu t'es changé ? s'étonna-t-elle en le détaillant brièvement.

Il acquiesça en l'entraînant vers la salle commune. Il avait passé un jean noir et une chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, Hermione comprit qu'il relâchait enfin les apparences avec elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en féliciter car il l'intriguait à fouiller dans les vêtements.

-Jupe ou jean ? demanda-t-il.

-Je préfère les jeans...

-Jupe, trancha-t-il alors avec un clin d'œil facétieux.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et le regarda agiter sa baguette pour éliminer les pantalons qui filèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il entassa les jupes sur un fauteuil puis s'attaqua au haut.

-Top, débardeur ou t-shirt ?

-T-shirt ! dit-elle instinctivement.

-Ok, top ou débardeur ?

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il envoyait se ranger les t-shirt et cette fois-ci elle prit le temps de réfléchir à celui qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle décida d'éviter le débardeur.

-Je préfère le débardeur.

-Nous garderons donc le débardeur, acquiesça-t-il.

-Mais... protesta-t-elle.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai voulu respecter ton choix juste une fois, sourit-il.

-Espèce de...

-Pas le temps d'insulter, enfile cette jupe-ci.

Il lui tendit une jupe noire en coupe transversale légèrement évasée. Hermione la passa derrière le paravent et Drago lui fit savoir qu'il était ridicule de se cacher alors qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois en sous-vêtements. Elle soupira mais dut s'avouer qu'il avait raison et se résolut à sortir sans cacher son soutien-gorge. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même pour admirer le résultat de la jupe mais préféra lui faire essayer une jupe verte qui avait un air de robe de soirée dans sa coupe évasée et différée en plusieurs bouts de tissus.

-Le vert te va plutôt bien pour une Gryffondor, constata-t-il avec un sourire énorme.

Elle lui tira la langue en croisant les bras et il fouilla parmi les débardeurs. Il en sortit un blanc mais le fit retirer très vite à Hermione car il ne lui plaisait pas et lui donna l'autre sélectionné qui avait le même vert que la jupe.

-Le débardeur est bon, on le garde pour le moment. Maintenant tes jambes. Il faut quelque chose pour casser ton côté pompeux, ça ressemble trop à la miss Je-sais-tout que tu es d'habitude.

-Je suis pas... commença-t-elle.

-Hermione, la reprit-il en souriant.

Elle soupira et acquiesça en se rapprochant. Drago sembla réfléchir un moment puis attrapa une paire de chaussettes argent et vert. Elle fit non de la tête, il répondit silencieusement par un oui et elle partit en courant lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer.

Ils tournèrent autour du canapé en se menaçant mutuellement et en riant puis quelques minutes plus tard Hermione se retrouva écroulée à moitié sur les genoux de son relookeur qui lui, était en train de lui passer les chaussettes de force. A chaque fois qu'elle osait bouger le pied, il lui pinçait la cuisse et elle commença à avoir assez mal pour arrêter de bouger totalement.

Il admira le résultat et fit un non grimaçant.

-Tu es jolie, mais pas assez relâchée. On dirait une petite fille qui veut se rebeller... Faut que je trouve quelque chose qui fait plus mure.

Il resta songeur sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui le regarda arpenter la salle commune en marmonnant. Qui se serait douter que sous ses allures d'emmerdeur, Drago Malefoy était un relookeur né ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il claqua des doigts en se tournant vers elle et lança un Accio pour amener la jupe de l'uniforme d'Hermione. Il la lui fit enfiler à la place de la jupe mais elle eut ordre de garder les chaussettes bien trop serpentardes au goût de la lionne. Il observa le résultat avec une moue boudeuse et lui ordonna d'enlever le débardeur qu'il renvoya dans le placard d'un geste distrait.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu avais des talents de relookage, je t'aurai embauché pour le bal de Noël de notre quatrième année, railla Hermione.

-Je suis un Malefoy, les Malefoy sont tenus de s'y connaître en style, objecta-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois et attendit que Môssieur Malefoy ne se décide. Il sembla enfin trouver une idée et déboutonna sa chemise blanche pour le plus grand étonnement d'Hermione. Il la lui donna et la pria de bien vouloir l'enfiler. Hermione rougit violemment et enfila la chemise. Drago l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne boutonne le vêtement et s'en chargea lui-même afin d'éviter de boutonner les deux boutons du bas et les deux du haut. Il prit garde de ne pas la rendre vulgaire pour autant puis fit venir une cravate de Serpentard. Il la passa autour du cou d'Hermione et cette fois-ci, il eut un sourire satisfait en l'examinant.

-Les vêtements sont bons !

-Mais j'ai l'air de venir de Serpentard ! s'offensa Hermione.

-Et alors ? Les Serpentardes sont affreusement attirantes alors une lionne déguisée en serpent... Je te sauterai presque dessus si tu n'étais pas qui tu es, se moqua-t-il.

-Et dire que je t'ai laissé faire ça, déplora-t-elle en réponse.

-Je crois que tu devrais te coiffer différemment.

Il leva sa baguette vers les cheveux d'Hermione et les rassembla en un chignon peu stricte qui laissait échapper des mèches sur ses épaules et pour encadrer son visage. Il eut l'air satisfait et lui demanda alors de se maquiller pendant qu'il allait mettre une autre chemise. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les détails et lui obéir. Après tout ce n'était qu'un pari et elle avait oublié pour deux heures déjà au combien elle se haïssait et la peur qui la tenaillait. Elle s'était presque sentie jolie sous les yeux appréciateurs de Drago.

Lorsque ce dernier réapparut, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant l'époustouflante inconnue qui attendait au milieu de la salle commune. Hermione était tout bonnement sublime, elle n'avait rien d'indécent, il se dégageait d'elle une aura pure et séduisante et ses yeux accentués par le maquillage brillaient, comme incandescents. Il descendit les dernières marches mécaniquement et s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme par peur de l'effrayer. Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, mise mal à l'aise par son silence. Il agita sa baguette pour monter le son du gramophone et plongea dans les yeux chocolats de son ex pire ennemie.

-Bonjour étrangère, souffla-t-il. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Un jeune homme séduisant, blond, un mauvais garçon qui vous ressemble un peu, fit Hermione en se prenant au jeu.

-Et... Jusqu'à quel point il me ressemble ? murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit sous son air subjugué mais néanmoins joyeux. Elle prit sa main et joua avec alors qu'il attrapait l'autre sans la quitter des yeux.

Le face à face resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il reprit.

-Et ce mauvais garçon qui a la chance d'être attendu par vous, qui est-il ?

-C'est toi idiot, rit-elle.

-Tu m'en vois subjugué. Moi c'est Drago, et toi ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et léger et répondit Hermione alors qu'il riait silencieusement tout en imprimant chaque millimètre de son visage.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? l'invita-t-il en désignant le gramophone qui avait changé pour une valse.

-Seulement si c'est toi qui range le fouillis que tu as mis, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Ça marche, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il l'entraîna alors dans une valse effrénée qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il rit enfin de pleine voix, ne craignant plus de faire fuir son rire à elle, si pur et précieux. Il eut envie d'ensorceler le gramophone pour qu'il fonctionne en boucle mais il doutait de la discrétion de la manœuvre. Et dire qu'elle était sa pire ennemie il n'y avait pas si longtemps... La tenir contre lui avait le goût de l'interdit, comme un affront fait au destin... Ce destin si cruel qui lui avait tout pris et qui en redemandait. Il décida de tourner ses pensées vers des choses plus gaies et complimenta le styliste d'Hermione qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en le traitant d'idiot.

-Tu ferais une merveilleuse serpentarde, décréta-t-il lorsque la danse fut finie et les distances reprises.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit là un compliment, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Que dirais-tu d'une photo pour immortaliser le jour où j'ai gagné la paix entre nous ?

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

-Tu as ri.

-Mais je n'ai pas plu à quiconque puisque personne ne m'a vue.

-Et moi alors ?

-Ça compte pas, tu peux mentir pour gagner.

-Hermione je peux t'assurer que sincèrement je te trouve magnifique... Et puis tu ne perds pas tant que ça à me déclarer gagnant, si ?

-En effet puisque j'y gagne ton amitié... Ça va me faire bizarre de penser à toi en tant qu'ami.

-T'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te rendre la vie plus facile pour autant, railla-t-il.

-Je ne te faisais pas encore assez confiance pour espérer ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air effronté.

-Alors ? Pour la photo ?

Elle hésita puis finit par accepter de poser avec lui.

Ils finirent la soirée sur le canapé à parler d'au combien ils s'étaient détestés... Puis Hermione s'endormit sur son épaule, affirmant ainsi muettement ce qu'ils n'avaient osé dire dans leur haine; ils débutaient assurément la plus dure des amitiés. Celle d'un serpent blessé et cachottier avec une lionne brisée et fugitive.

* * *

To be continued =)

Avis ?


	15. Empreinte & Désespoir

Je prends le temps de poster la suite, j'aurai voulu le faire plus tôt mais être en prépa, ça aide pas à avoir du temps libre (:

**Senara-38**: J'avoue que sur cette fic-ci, j'ai pas été tendre envers Hermione x) Merci pour les 2 Reviews (ahah, moi aussi j'en ai eu 2 pour le prix d'une =D)

**Lili Carter**: Il y a bien quelque chose avec la photo, tu verras (: Et merci pour la review =)

**Hina-Chuppa**: Moi aussi j'aime pas trop la Hermione faible, mais dans ce chapitre-ci, elle est un peu plus "in-character" de ce côté-là. En tout cas ce n'est pas ma vision de Hermione, mais il n'y aurait pas cette histoire sans =) Merci pour ta review !

**Avya**: Wow, merci pour ton enthousiasme, vraiment ! =)

* * *

_Chapitre 14: Empreinte & Désespoir:_

-Tu disparais sans rien nous dire et tu réapparais soit avec un sourire énorme soit en larmes, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry -pour la énième fois- dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione soupira et posa son livre pour regarder Harry.

-Tout va bien, et ne t'en fais pas, la marque des ténèbres n'est pas encore apparue sur mon bras.

Ron étouffa un grognement alors que Harry fusillait Hermione du regard. Il insista mais Hermione ne lui fournit rien de plus. Si elle leur avouait que lorsqu'elle disparaissait c'était à cause de Drago Malefoy, ses amis feraient une crise cardiaque assurément. Ginny avait déjà parue suspicieuse en voyant qu'Hermione regardait très souvent une montre cassée qu'elle gardait inutilement dans sa poche et elle avait failli se faire voir de nombreuses fois parce que Harry s'évertuait à suivre Malefoy à la trace.

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, elle tenait sa promesse auprès de Malefoy et dès qu'il voulait la voir, il faisait vibrer la montre grâce à un sort d'Hermione et elle décidait soudainement d'aller dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle l'y retrouvait de bonne ou mauvaise humeur mais malheureusement, le mauvais reprenait plus souvent le dessus. Leurs disputes étaient beaucoup plus blessantes que lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis. Il formait un couple d'amis antithétique: le mauvais garçon de Serpentard et la sage Gryffondor.

Hermione ne pouvait trouver d'excuse à ses larmes lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle commune après avoir haussé le ton contre Drago et elle n'en avait toujours pas pour justifier ses sourires inexpliqués lorsqu'il la rattrapait dans un couloir pour l'enfermer dans un placard avec lui. Ils y parlaient alors pendant des heures, aggravant les choses en se criant dessus pour commencer puis il l'apaisait en lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le changer en Gryffondor. Après tout, pourquoi serait-ce lui qui devrait changer ? Elle était tout aussi différente que lui.

Alors malgré les larmes, Hermione ressortait des placards avec un sourire rassuré et des étoiles au fond de ses yeux chocolats. Cette amitié avait des goûts de défi, un poing levé contre l'inévitable, une nouvelle donne spécialement trouvée pour détruire les idées reçues, car personne n'avait le droit de se mettre en travers de la route du serpent et de la lionne. Pas même Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis, n'auraient pu l'empêcher de revivre à travers leur pire ennemi. Elle avait un besoin vitale de se sentir autre et même si la peur était encore là quand elle sortait seule, elle savait que Drago n'était jamais loin car il s'arrangeait pour suivre les cinq trouble-fêtes lorsqu'ils faisaient des écarts inattendus.

Néanmoins, ils sentaient de plus en plus qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement des autres et ils avaient espacé leurs rendez-vous au fur et à mesure des jours; passant d'un rendez-vous quotidien à hebdomadaire.

Cette semaine-ci, Hermione avait regardé désespérément la montre, pensant que le week-end prolongé favoriserait leurs entrevues mais Malefoy ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie et Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était plus sur la carte lorsqu'elle avait l'air de rien demandé s'il suivait toujours aussi suspicieusement les escapades de Malefoy. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait quitté le château pour les vacances sans l'avertir et tenta de se rassurer avec cette pensée, se plongeant dans les livres et riant avec Harry et Ron pour oublier le vide alarmant...

Hermione n'avait pas voulu faire cette ronde, l'absence de Drago à ses côtés voulait forcément dire que les autres serpentards seraient en vadrouille. Le sort sur le portrait des serpentards avait fini par être levé depuis deux semaines et Hermione avait croisé les regards insistants des cinq lâches, comme s'ils la mettaient mentalement au courant qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à elle de nouveau.

Elle tenait fermement sa baguette, s'apprêtant à désarmer quiconque oserait s'en prendre à elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les ricanements, elle les attendait de pied ferme et alluma les chandeliers du couloir, les prenant au dépourvu.

-On s'est entraîné Hermy ? railla le chef.

Elle ne répondit pas et félicita le professeur Rogue de leur avoir appris les sortilèges informulés car elle désarma trois des cinq garçons très rapidement. Elle tourna sur elle-même car ils l'avaient encerclée.

-Retournez dans vos dortoirs si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points ! prévint Hermione avec un courage plutôt fuyard.

Ils rirent et l'un d'eux lança un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle contra rapidement en usant d'un _Protego_. Le combat commença alors vraiment et Hermione fit de son mieux pour esquiver les coups et en lancer d'autre. Elle désarma à nouveau les trois imbéciles et lança un stupéfix sur le chef avant de se tourner pour faire face à l'autre derrière elle...

Elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement par une voix plus forte:

-_Everte Statim _!

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se retourner, le dernier agresseur qui avait failli l'avoir pour de bon était en train de gémir au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione se tourna pour voir qui lui était venu en aide et reconnut une fois de plus son sauveur habituel: Drago Malefoy. Il arriva jusqu'à elle et elle eut le temps de remarquer à quel point il semblait sombre, ses yeux étaient d'acier et son visage était envahi par la rage. Il récupéra les baguettes des Serpentards avec un Accio.

-Bon sang mais tu attires les ennuis ou quoi ? dit-il sèchement à Hermione.

-J'y suis pour rien ! protesta-t-elle sans comprendre la raison de son inimitié. Ils m'ont attaqué comme les fois précédentes c'est-à-dire sans raison ! Mais si ça te gêne de me venir en aide, laisse-les me finir la prochaine fois !

Il se figea et se tourna vers Hermione, son visage paraissait un peu calmé mais il gardait un rictus cruel. Il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le bras de la sorcière.

-Tu as été blessée, va dans la salle commune te soigner, je m'occupe de ceux-là.

Hermione aurait voulu protester mais le regard acier du serpentard l'en dissuada et elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la salle commune des préfets. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le maudire d'avoir réagi ainsi mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop inquiète du changement total qui s'était opéré sur le visage de son ami.

Comment avait-il pu devenir si lointain en si peu de temps ? Quelle était la cause d'une telle cruauté empreinte sur sa peau ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans songer à autre chose qu'au visage troublant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'aller aussi loin dans la dureté.

-Tu ne t'es pas soignée ? l'interrompit une voix.

Elle leva la tête et vit Malefoy s'approcher d'elle avec un air exaspéré. Il referma la coupure de son bras puis se redressa et quitta sa cape ainsi que son pull. Hermione se figea puis se leva.

-Drago... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle avec de la peur dans la voix.

Il resta dos à elle, statue de silence alors qu'Hermione approchait de lui en gardant ses yeux vrillés sur la chemise blanche du serpentard qui était à cet instant tout sauf immaculée. Des traînés de sang barraient son dos.

-Réunion de famille, murmura-t-il.

Elle frôla son dos et il ferma les yeux.

-Je crois que c'est à mon tour de te soigner, finit-elle par décréter.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désabusé, l'empêchant d'atteindre son dos.

-Ça ne servirait à rien de t'acharner sur mes blessures.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Hermione... Ce n'est pas de ton niveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ces blessures m'ont été infligée par de la magie noire.

Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche comme pour réprimer un cri et il lui lança un regard suppliant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle fit le contraire et se rapprocha encore.

-Dans ce cas, autant intervenir à la manière moldue, délibéra-t-elle en se reprenant. Enlève ta chemise.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta, elle était touchante à vouloir l'aider même si c'était vain... Une qualité des Lions. Il s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur les entailles avec des pansements et une bande.

Lorsqu'elle voulut achever le pansement sur son torse, elle sentit son regard la brûler.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'enquit-elle sans lever les yeux.

-Que voudrais-tu que je regarde d'autre ? Tu es devant moi et je doute que tu apprécies que mon regard glisse vers ton décolleté, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Tu mens, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

-... Oui, soupira-t-il. A vrai dire je me demande à quel moment tu vas partir en courant pour refuser à jamais de me revoir.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Si je te le dis, tu auras des raisons de le faire plus vite que si tu l'ignores encore.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa derrière lui pour achever le bandage précaire. Une fois sûre que le pansement tiendrait, elle parcourut son dos des yeux pour être assurée de n'avoir rien oublié.

Elle se figea pour la énième fois de la soirée et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Drago..? gémit-t-elle. Pourquoi tu gardes ta chemise sur ton avant-bras..?

Il ne répondit rien mais Hermione vit ses muscles se tendre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser vers son bras. Il frissonna mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la chemise en arrivant à côté de lui, elle vit qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle glissa sous la chemise et sentit quelque chose de moins doux que la peau du sorcier. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle la souleva pour enlever la chemise et elle étouffa un cri lorsque l'étoffe toucha le sol. Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et il leva les yeux vers elle, perdu.

-Elle commence à apparaître, chuchota-t-il avec un air désespéré.

Hermione ne répondit rien, les yeux embués mais toujours fixés sur la tâche noire animée qui était apparue sur l'avant-bras de Drago. Elle n'avait pas encore de forme mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il se leva et l'approcha en hésitant. Elle fit aller sa tête de droite à gauche comme si elle niait l'évidence de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux: L'apprenti mangemort cessait peu à peu d'apprendre.

-Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher...

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione et il l'essuya de sa paume glacée en prenant soin d'utiliser le bras droit, immaculé. Elle attrapa sa main sur sa joue mais ne le repoussa pas, elle se contenta de la tenir maladroitement, refoulant difficilement ses larmes.

-Je ne la voulais pas Hermione, ils m'ont torturé à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer pour que je cède. Je n'ai pas ta force, je suis un serpentard... Un lâche. Et même si j'ai voulu croire à la possibilité de cohabitation entre les serpents et les lions... C'est vain Hermione. Tu ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, du sang malsain coule dans mes veines. Au final ce n'était pas toi l'usurpatrice au sang mauvais... C'était moi.

-Mais tu restes libre de penser, tu peux te faire aider..! finit-elle par crier, désespérée et définitivement en larmes.

-A quoi bon ? Je lui appartiens désormais et il tuera ma mère si j'ose me rebeller.

Elle le regarda intensément puis se recula en lâchant sa main. Elle tenta une dernière fois de ravaler ses larmes et il comprit qu'il la perdait. Elle vit qu'il voulait protester, qu'il avait besoin d'elle... Mais elle vit également qu'il comprenait son choix et le respectait malgré tout.

-Tu vas là où je ne peux te suivre Drago... Je suis désolée.

Il sentit la rage bouillonner dans ses veines mais la retint en restant impassible. Elle recula encore puis lui tourna le dos pour aller s'enfermer à clef dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit glisser contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Il jeta un regard amer à la tâche noire de son bras: une tête de mort se profilait.

* * *

Hum... pas joyeux joyeux tout ça, vous m'en voyez navrée..!

Oh, et vivement mercredi, enfin le 7 \o/ espérons qu'ils en feront une meilleure interprétation que le précédent (Harry qui passe pour un lâche, Drago qui a la marque, la puberté envahissante... tous ces affreux détails, je m'en passerai (: )


	16. Abandon & Accablement

Wow, tant de reviews :') Du coup, je suis terriblement désolée de n'avoir pu poster plus tôt, mais ma connexion internet était contre :/ Je posterai plus souvent maintenant, promis ! (après tout, pourquoi avoir fini d'écrire cette histoire il y a deux ans si ce n'est pas pour la publier plus vite maintenant :) )

Je réponds à vos reviews puis vous laisse apprécier (du moins je l'espère) ce nouveau chapitre.

**Avya**: Oui c'est vrai que le chapitre était pas joyeux joyeux ^^' Mais je ne voyais pas Hermione réagir autrement, ça m'embêtait... m'enfin, qui lira verra :) Et merci encore !

**priyangani**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu trouves cette fin opressante, ça veut dire que je l'ai écrit comme je le voulais =)

**Senara38**: Ne déprime point avant la fin (désolée pour la rime, mon côté littéraire sans doute ^^) Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! :)

**Hina-Chuppa**: je me souviens quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, plus j'avançais plus je me disais que Hermione devait agir plus en lionne, mais ça a pas toujours marché :/ En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'est plu !

**Eliie Evans**: Merci beaucoup, énormément même =) Je trouve aussi que Hermione se fait un peu trop agresser, je devais être en manque de princesse en détresse et preux chevaliers quand j'ai écrit cette fic ^^

**Manon**: Merci de me le dire maintenant alors =) J'avoue que question fin de chapitre triste, j'avais mis une certaine dose ^^'

**Lilli Carter**: La voilà la suite, la voilà la suite ^^

**Vera Bennett**: Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus, c'est l'un de mes préférés =) (autant que je puisse préférer mes propres écrits ^^')

**Lullyanne**: Merci pour ta review et tes appréciations, elles me vont droit au coeur :)

* * *

_Chapitre 15: Abandon & Accablement:_

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Harry avait eu raison, mais il n'avait pas su dans quelles circonstances le basculement s'était opéré. Elle s'était rattrapée à une image de la même façon qu'il avait sauvé son image à lui en elle. Ils s'étaient entretenus dans des rêves et avaient rêvé la facilité. Leur déni était retombé sur leurs épaules depuis une semaine et Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Le vide laissé avait des goûts de mortalité amère et rire avec Ron et Harry n'avaient plus la même saveur. Sa survie avait appartenu aux yeux aciers du blond, mais lui-même n'y croyait plus.

Il avait laissé les ténèbres l'envahir, il avait lâché sa main et accepté la facilité.

Elle aurait pu l'aider, malgré ses dires, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait eu son rôle s'il n'avait pas été si distant.

Il n'avait pas même cherché à la rattraper, comme s'il s'était fait à l'évidence, résigné à devoir la perdre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, ses idéaux à elle n'allaient pas vers la facilité, elle était pour la rédemption, le « bien » comme il était si beau de le dire. Les instants qu'ils avaient volé à l'éternité étaient gravés en elle mais n'avaient plus d'effets apaisants, ils lui brûlaient la peau, la rendant honteuse de s'être laissée séduire par la noirceur même. Par moment elle aurait voulu hurler au néant de lui rendre sa chance et à cet instant, elle était aussi muette qu'inconsolable.

Les premiers doutes de ses amis se solidifièrent un jour de pluie, alors qu'ils allaient voir Hagrid. Ils tombèrent sur Malefoy par hasard et alors qu'Harry et Ron le défiaient du regard, le serpent se perdit dans le regard vainement endurci de la lionne qui n'arrivait pas à faire semblant.

-Passe ton chemin Malefoy, fit Ron en brisant le silence.

Le blond eut un bref coup d'œil pour le rouquin puis ramena ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le frapper en fondant en larmes et il dut le sentir car ses yeux devinrent océans. Il retrouvait son calme, la panique et la cruauté cédant place à la tristesse. L'eau ruisselait sur eux, les trempant peu à peu, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter ses yeux.

-T'es sourd Malefoy ? Laisse-nous passer, s'impatienta Harry.

Drago brisa le contact visuel et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Harry et Ron passèrent devant en le fusillant du regard, trempés, alors qu'Hermione traînait des pieds. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il avança sa main pour frôler la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante.

-Tu fais aussi partie de moi, murmura-t-il trop bas pour que les autres n'entendent.

-Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre tes démons, répondit-elle.

Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri chez Hagrid, Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? La pluie tombait trop fort pour qu'on entende.

-Il n'a rien dit.

-On est pas idiots Hermione, s'indigna Harry.

-De qui parlez-vous ? intervint Hagrid.

-De Malefoy, l'informa Ron. On l'a croisé en venant et il a regardé Hermione pendant une éternité avant de nous laisser passer.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose je l'ai vu bouger les lèvres et tu lui as même répondu, continua Harry.

-C'était pas important, ça venait de Malefoy, se renfrogna-t-elle.

-Il t'a encore insulté ? s'inquiéta Hagrid en voyant que l'eau sur le visage d'Hermione n'était pas que de la pluie.

Elle nia de la tête et dégagea ses cheveux de ses yeux.

-Il m'annonçait qu'il m'accompagnerait pour la ronde de ce soir, mentit-elle en désespoir de cause.

-Et pourquoi Malefoy ferait ça ? Ce n'est pas son tour à ce que je sais, râla Ron.

-Il... Malefoy m'est venu en aide plusieurs fois, finit-elle par dire en pensant que ce n'était pas un si gros mensonge puisqu'elle allait enfin leur parler des serpentards.

-Malefoy ? T'aider ?

-Vous vous souvenez des cinquante points que les Serpentards ont perdu en une nuit ? Eh bien c'est Malefoy qui les a enlevés à sa propre maison à cause de moi.

Ron s'étouffa alors que Harry était perdu. Quant à Hagrid, il regardait Hermione avec attention.

-Il y a cinq Serpentards dont je ne connais pas les noms qui ont décidé qu'ils devaient s'en prendre à moi. Ils m'ont attaquée plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, Malefoy m'est venue en aide... Je sais que ça parait impossible mais c'est la vérité.

-Attends Hermione, tu t'es faite agresser à plusieurs reprises et on n'était pas au courant ? tempêta Harry. Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Je ne comptais pas vous le dire... murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux. J'avais trop honte. Mais ils ne m'embêteront plus après la raclée qu'on leur a mise il y a quelques jours.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! On reste dans l'ignorance alors que notre pire ennemi te défend !

-N'en parlez pas je vous en supplie...

Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec des sentiments tous différents. Ron bouillonnait, Harry lui en voulait d'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme et Hagrid compatissait totalement.

-Bien sûr qu'on n'en parlera pas, on sait au combien ça serait la honte pour toi que le château sache que Malefoy t'est venu en aide, finit par dire Harry.

Hermione soupira et les autres prirent ça pour du soulagement alors qu'elle déplorait plus le fait que personne ne puisse croire en l'amitié d'un serpent et d'une lionne. Elle se sentit néanmoins plus légère d'avoir avoué à ses amis ses mésaventures avec les inconnus de Serpentard. Elle avait eu l'impression de les trahir en les laissant en dehors de cette histoire, les mettre au courant avait quelque chose de positif, comme une bouée de sauvetage... Mais elle était déjà irrémédiablement à la dérive.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la salle commune avec les idées noires et le fait que Ron et Harry l'attendent sur le canapé n'arrangea pas son humeur sombre. Elle soupira et vint se planter devant eux.

-Oh ! Déjà revenue Hermione, on n'a pas vu le temps passer, tenta maladroitement Harry.

-C'est une idée duquel de m'attendre ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-De Ron, dénonça immédiatement Harry.

-Eh ! protesta l'intéressé. T'étais pas contre aux dernières nouvelles !

-Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Vous voulez savoir si Malefoy est venu me voir ? Eh bien non ! Il fallait s'y attendre, c'est Malefoy après tout ! s'irrita-t-elle.

-On se fiche de Malefoy Hermione ! s'indigna Harry.

-Bien que l'idée qu'il te tourne autour est intolérable ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ron.

Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami puis se leva pour venir devant Hermione et poser maladroitement ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle le toisa, glaciale et il soupira.

-On attendait pour être sûrs qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé Hermione. L'idée que des gens s'en soient pris à toi sans qu'on l'ait su... C'est insupportable de savoir qu'on a pas su voir que tu avais de réels problèmes. On ne sait même pas comment se faire pardonner d'avoir été si peu là pour toi... On s'en veut terriblement, du moins moi je m'en veux.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent et elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour le serrer contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte maladroitement et Ron se leva à son tour. Il paraissait hésitant lorsqu'il s'avança vers Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je m'en veux aussi, balbutia-t-il avec malaise.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et leur fit un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis bien longtemps.

-Vous n'avez rien à prouver pour vous faire pardonner, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant, rassurés, puis montèrent se coucher non sans l'avoir saluée chaleureusement. Elle les regarda partir en retrouvant son air mélancolique. Elle était enchantée de les avoir retrouvés si proches à cet instant mais les yeux aciers du serpent la tenaient toujours en joug.

Elle arpenta la salle commune de long en large. Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle le sentait. Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était une part de lui, qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Elle resta longtemps à réfléchir sur la question puis décida que quitte à faire une nuit blanche, autant aller la faire au milieu de ses souvenirs.

Elle quitta donc la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller finir sa nuit de tourments dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef.

* * *

Ahah, que je suis sadique de couper là :) Suite mardi, ou mercredi au plus tard ! D'ici là, faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre =)

(Je ne sais pas vous mais l'adaptation de HP7 m'a totalement embalée (déjà vue deux fois à ce jour, je suis folle), j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne interprétation du bouquin, même si un peu édulcolorée... En tout cas ça me redonne envie d'écrire sur HP ^^ - et ça me réconcilie avec les films HP =D)

See you soon chères lectrices !


	17. A l'abri de la haine

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je poste maintenant au lieu de demain (comme il serait raisonnable pour quelqu'un qui a un oral demain TT")

**Senara38**: j'avoue c'était de la coupure sadique, mais j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu me pardonneras ! :) (Concernant HP7, je l'ai entendu en VF aussi le murmure de effectivement-je-sais-qui ^^ (mais il est quasi inaudible))

**Hina-Chuppa**: L'action ? en veux-tu, en presque voilà ^^

**Avya**: c'est vrai que dans le joyeux, j'ai fait mieux ! oh, et c'est gentil de me souhaiter bon courage pour écrire la suite, mais elle est écrite depuis 2 ans ^^ (une "oeuvre" de jeunesse xD) Je suis d'accord pour HP7, le jeu des acteurs est vraiment meilleur =)

**Manon**: J'suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu, elle est "centrale" en quelque sorte dans leur relation (à mon sens) =) On est d'accord sur HP7... et sur le 6 ^^' (je n'ai pas peur de dire que le 6 est à mon sens une aberration, une trahison même !)

**Lina**: Wow, merci beaucoup =D Je suis là encore d'accord pour HP7, enfin un film où l'ambiance du bouquin est respectée, tout comme l'histoire !

**Lili Carter**: ah, cette scène a plu alors, ça fait plaisir =) C'est vrai que dans l'adaptation, Ron a un rôle très "attachant" (j'trouve pas le mot que je voulais alors je pique le tien). Oh et effectivement la scène de la danse, sur la musique de Nick Cave, O'Children, est juste sublime =)

* * *

_Chapitre 16: A l'abri de la haine:_

Hermione eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule après avoir donné le mot de passe à la tapisserie (Orgueil). En effet, un autre insomniaque avait trouvé le chemin de la salle commune, l'objet même de ses tourments. Elle s'approcha, indécise, alors qu'il descendait les marches de sa chambre, torse nu et sur le qui-vive, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit.

-Je... n'arrivai pas à dormir, crut utile de préciser Hermione.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il simplement.

Il vit que les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixés sur son bras et il le mit dans son dos. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, puis vint devant lui. Elle lui prit le bras en frémissant et regarda la tâche noire qui persistait à se préciser malgré une profonde entaille. Il ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'elle soit choquée, il était bien trop occupé à se réjouir de la voir si proche de lui.

-Tu as tenté de l'enlever, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et plongea dans ses yeux effrayés.

-Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à l'enlever, tu voudrais peut-être revenir... Une illusion de plus, sourit-il tristement alors qu'elle gardait son air anxieux.

-Drago, tu t'es mutilé...

-J'ai essayé Hermione, la coupa-t-il en se mettant à marcher dans toute la pièce. J'ai voulu m'éloigner, me mettre en danger, te parler, effacer cette fichue marque... Mais rien n'y fait.

Il paraissait torturé, au supplice lorsqu'il revint vers elle. Il attrapa sa main et la posa sur son torse.

-J'ai tout tenté Hermione... Mais tu es un poison dont on ne guérit pas. Tu m'as arraché bien des choses ces derniers temps; mes insultes, mon arrogance, mes croyances, mon amitié, mes rires, tu as même subtilisé ma lucidité et ma cruauté... Et après m'avoir dépossédé de tout ce en quoi je croyais tout en me donnant tout ce en quoi je ne croyais pas, tu as disparu pour cette marque indélébile sur ma peau, une marque qui signait notre trop grande différence. Tu es partie sans un bruit et j'ai alors pensé que je reprendrai les choses où tu les avais interrompues... Mais rien n'y a fait. On ne guérit pas de s'être attaché à toi Hermione, on se sent vide et la mort elle-même devient une solution. Je t'ai dit que tu faisais partie de moi, tu es mon âme.

Elle hésita puis quitta les yeux azurs de Drago pour détacher sa cravate rouge et or de son cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et enleva sa cravate. Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et enroula le tissu sur la marque noire de son bras puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est ce que je craignais, murmura-t-elle.

-Et tu craignais quoi ? s'informa-t-il, un peu déboussolé.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu as du rouge et or sur toi que tu cesses d'être un immonde serpentard, répondit-elle en chuchotant toujours.

Le regard du blond s'illumina alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et il frôla la joue d'Hermione en faisant des cercles sur ses pommettes avec son pouce.

-Tu es à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. Mais il n'a jamais été écrit nulle part que l'amour est interdit entre un lion et un serpent...

-L'amour ? la reprit-il en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas moi le poison Drago, c'est toi, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un air vexé pas très crédible.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui, les rendant plus proches que jamais. Elle détailla chaque millimètre de son visage en feignant de résister.

-L'amour avec toi, ça me va, finit-il par susurrer.

Elle rougit violemment sous son sourire ravageur et soupira, abandonnant son masque ridicule.

-Oh mon dieu, on a vraiment un soucis, conclut-elle sans s'affoler vraiment.

-Je trouve pas que ce soit si problématique. Tu te poses trop de questions.

-Harry et Ron vont me tuer... Et les autres ne seront pas tendres. Sans compter que je suis plutôt du côté ordre du phoenix alors que toi...

-Hermione, soupira-t-il en souriant. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop à mon goût.

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse, rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en collant son front contre celui de la sorcière qui sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il lui sourit et lia sa main libre à celle de la jeune fille.

-J'ai une tactique imparable pour te faire oublier de penser à tous les emmerdements qui vont suivre. Après tout, la nuit nous appartient alors pourquoi s'en faire la nuit ? Nous nous engueulerons demain matin, ok ?

Elle acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il avait déjà mis sa « tactique imparable » en œuvre en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

-Tu es consciente du fait que je vais t'embrasser ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Je préfère pas y penser, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Serais-tu effrayée ? jubila-t-il. Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon au moins ?

-Viktor Krum ça compte ?

-On va dire que oui...

-Tu sais, si tu continues à me torturer comme ça, je vais décider que tu n'en vaux pas la peine et je vais m'enf...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase à cause d'une bouche intruse qui avait fait escale sur la sienne avec douceur. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il sourit contre ses lèvres.

Il se détacha d'elle doucement alors elle gémit de protestation en le fusillant du regard. Drago éclata de rire devant le spectacle d'une Hermione Granger irritée mais également confuse d'être ainsi dévoilée.

-Ça te plaît tant que ça ? railla-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un immonde petit orgueilleux et tu mériterais que je...

-Excuse-moi mais je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui m'attend si je t'offense encore en retardant le moment que tu attends tant. Alors je vais te donner satisfaction et ainsi en tirer un parti plus qu'accep...

Il ne formula jamais l'ajout qu'il avait voulu faire, Hermione l'avait ramené vers elle pour goûter aux lèvres de l'interdit. Et elle put constater qu'il avait vraiment bon goût. Son ventre partait un peu en vrac et ses pensées ne s'alignaient plus vraiment à part pour lui hurler qu'elle était bêtement tombée amoureuse. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui puis rompit le contact pour aller enfouir son visage dans le cou de la sorcière.

-Je t'accepte tel que tu es, murmura-t-elle.

-Et je t'en remercie mille fois... Maintenant je nous conseille d'aller dormir sinon nous manquerons de lucidité pour nous affronter demain.

-Tu peux garder ma cravate, ça te fera un souvenir de ma bonté lionnesque.

Il se décala d'elle et lui tira la langue, lui faisant bien comprendre que son sarcasme l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Elle décida de reprendre le dessus et lui vola un baiser avant de l'écarter de sa route pour monter les escaliers. Il la regarda monter avec un air pensif et ne tarda pas à la suivre pour aller se coucher dans sa propre chambre. Jamais ils ne surent à quel point ils pensaient l'un à l'autre cette nuit-là. Mais assurément ils rêvèrent d'amour...

Et de paix.

* * *

Satisfaites ? Déçues ?

Je mettrai une suite jeudi ou samedi, ça dépendra de mon exam de philo -' (oui je suis en prépa et je raconte ma life...)

See you soon ! (et encore merci !)


	18. Innocence & Interdit

Je suis infiniment reconnaissante pour votre enthousiasme pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également (quand je l'ai écrit, c'était mon préféré) ! =) Du coup, au diable les 60 pages de philo à apprendre pour mon exam et ce, le temps de quelques minutes pour poster =)

**Senara38**: merciiiii ! Pour tous les qualificatifs, et l'enthousiasme, j'avais un énoooorme sourire =) (La philo, c'est surtout le mal en prépa littéraire -')

**Lina**: Je suis vraiment contente de ne pas avoir déçue ! Et merci pour la chance, j'en ai besoin !

**Sherazade77**: Tu m'en vois ravie =)

**Lili Carter**: J'aime beaucoup tes théories ! ^^ Merci beaucoup =)

**Hina-Chuppa**: J'avoue que le chapitre était pas super long, mais celui-ci se rattrape je crois ;) merci !

**Vera Bennett**: J'adore le thème de "surmonter la différence" alors j'ai tendance à le mettre un peu dans toutes mes histoires. Merci pour la review, et pour le courage ! =)

**Avya**: Ce n'est même pas une réécriture, je suis une flemmarde, je refile tel quel mon "travail" d'il y a deux ans ^^ J'ai accumulé les chapitres tristes, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être sadique pour ça, mais paraît que je m'arrange avec le temps :) Quant à Voldy, Harry s'en chargera en Juillet sur nos écrans de ciné, il vengera Malefoy haha :D Merci pour ta review et pour le courage aussi =)

**Lullyanne**: C'est vrai que c'est pas simple mon scénar', y a toujours des problèmes x) Et merci d'avoir parlé du minimum de cohérence, j'ai essayé au maximum (à l'époque) de coller à la haine qu'ils se vouent, on n'est pas à la perfection, mais bon, l'oeuvre n'est pas à moi après tout, l'idéal aurait été que JK Rowling réalise que Romeo et Juliette c'est toujours in et que donc, Hermione et Malefoy... c'était à envisager ! ^^ Bref, je m'égare dans mes théories loufoques ! merci en tout cas ! =)

**Lexa**: Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur =) J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

* * *

_Chapitre 17: Innocence & Interdit:_

Drago Malefoy fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna une insulte vague et tourna le dos à sa porte... Puis il réalisa les mots qu'il avait prononcé et surtout après qui il les avait prononcé et se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers la sortie de sa chambre sans se préoccuper de sa tenue se limitant à un boxer. Il rattrapa Hermione par le bras alors qu'elle descendait.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça, hasarda-t-il avec une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu m'as traitée de sang-de-bourbe ! le fustigea-t-elle.

-Ah oui j'ai dit ça ? tenta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Puis voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il reprit: Mais voyons je le pensais pas Hermione ! Comment oses-tu croire que je pensais un truc que j'ai marmonné alors que j'étais à moitié endormi ? Je t'interdis de croire que je puisse t'insulter de nouveau en le pensant.

-Je venais te réveiller pour te prévenir que tu as dix minutes pour te préparer, on a cours de potions.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis fit demi-tour pour aller chercher des habits puis il dévala les marches en passant devant elle. Il glissa un rapide: « Jolie coiffure » puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rassembla ses livres pour se préparer à aller en cours. Elle était pourtant distraite par ses pensées.

La veille ça lui avait semblé si facile d'être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, serpentard empêtré dans de biens sales affaires et mangemort de surcroît... Mais ce matin elle voyait les choses sous un angle différent. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Un serpent dangereux et une lionne qui se bat pour le bien n'ont rien à faire ensembles. Et elle était sûre qu'il en était conscient au fond de lui... Le tout serait de savoir s'il prendrait la veille pour acquis ou non. S'il le faisait, alors elle était fichue et ne pourrait que tomber éperdument amoureuse de l'interdit personnifié; mais s'il doutait... Elle devrait fuir le plus loin possible et s'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur au plus vite pour réparer la panne. L'idée de devoir s'enfuir en courant lui brisait le cœur à l'avance, et ce même si elle sentait qu'il était de son devoir de le faire. Ils en arrivaient à un point où l'opposition était trop grande entre leurs idéaux; être ensembles malgré tout tenait plus de la bêtise humaine que du défi des traditions... Si seulement tout avait été différent.

Elle soupira et boucla son sac les yeux dans le vague. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-T'es dans les temps, t'as même le temps de savourer ta pomme, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un fruit.

-Je suis un pro, sourit-il avec un air supérieur en attrapant la pomme au vol pour en croquer un morceau. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux qu'on n'arrive pas en même temps dans les cachots, déclara-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Je vais passer devant, les autres trouveraient louche que tu arrives en avance en cours.

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle mettait son sac sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard hésitant puis renonça à la parole et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Hermione ? la rappela-t-il avec une petite voix.

-C'est moi, soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

-Tu reviendras ici ce soir..?

-Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-elle. C'est pas une bonne idée...

-Je crois qu'au contraire, ça serait bien que tu viennes, on a des choses à se dire concernant notre lucidité de la situation... Et puis ça serait cool de te voir, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Hermione resta songeuse un moment puis s'avança vers Drago. Elle le sonda du regard alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas envoyer valser les cours et la garder prisonnière.

-Soit... Alors je serai là, sourit-elle timidement.

-On va vraiment être en retard si tu me regardes comme ça une seconde de plus, plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.

Elle lui adressa un regard moqueur et lui tourna le dos.

-Tu me laisses sur ma fin !

-C'était le but Malefoy, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Il la rattrapa en courant et la tourna vers lui.

-Tu m'as appelé Malefoy, s'indigna-t-il.

-C'est encore ton nom... A moins qu'il manque de noblesse à tes yeux d'aristocrate supérieur ?

-Arrête on dirait que tu me détestes, geint-il.

-Mais c'est le cas, sourit-elle. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Te détester est mon activité favorite.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit pour de bon et cette fois, elle le laissa vraiment sur sa fin. Il fusilla l'endroit par lequel elle avait disparu du regard puis se résolut à aller chercher ses affaires pour aller en cours. Il avait déjà une nouvelle idée en tête; une idée de vengeance particulièrement irrésistible.

* * *

-Hermione, te voir de bonne humeur me ravit sois en sûre mais... Pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ? osa demander Harry vers quinze heures.

-Oh... C'est juste que... Je suis contente que tout soit au clair.

-Si on allait voir Hagrid pour fêter ça ? suggéra Ron. Il n'a pas cours à cette heure puisque... Enfin bon, il a pas cours, conclut-il plutôt mal à l'aise.

Et pour cause, la raison du temps libre d'Hagrid à cette heure était de leur fait. Ils avaient tous arrêté les cours du demi géant pour cette sixième année à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ils décidèrent d'aller le voir. Hagrid avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de place pour lui dans leurs emplois du temps et serait ravi de voir Hermione aussi rayonnante. Ils descendirent donc vers la cabane de Hagrid en riant et eurent le malheur (pour Harry et Ron seulement) de croiser Drago Malefoy. Il eut un sourire éblouissant pour Hermione qui en trébucha. Le blond qui passait à côté d'elle à cet instant la rattrapa de justesse et profita de la proximité pour glisser à son oreille:

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

-Lâche-moi Malefoy, fit-elle en tentant de ne pas rire.

-Ouais lâche-la ! reprirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

-Sans problème, le contact avec Granger n'a rien d'agréable ! scanda Malefoy en repoussant sans grande violence Hermione. Après tout, mon activité favorite est de la détester !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire et dut cacher son sourire en baissant la tête. Le blond s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière mais elle était sûre d'avoir vu un sourire malicieux flotter sur son visage. Harry et Ron l'empoignèrent en s'inquiétant de son état et Hermione se fit un visage agacé.

-C'est quoi son problème à lui ? pesta Ron.

-Vous avez remarqué ? Il venait encore de la forêt interdite, signala Harry.

-Pas forcément, il aurait fallu arriver plus tôt pour être sûrs qu'il venait bien de là-bas, jugea Hermione plus durement. Bon et si on allait chez Hagrid maintenant ?

Elle défendait le diable, elle le savait... Mais la noirceur se cachait sous une telle pâleur qu'elle voulait bien lui prêter les yeux d'un Dieu.

Hagrid les accueillit avec bonne humeur et leur servit du thé. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et rirent beaucoup. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Hagrid sembla se souvenir de quelque chose car il s'affaira à retourner l'un de ses placards. Il en sortit une unique tulipe blanche qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-J'ai trouvé ça sur le pas de ma porte un peu avant que vous n'arriviez, dit-il. Il y a un mot qui dit que c'est pour toi Hermione.

-Je peux le voir ? déglutit difficilement Hermione.

Hagrid acquiesça et fouilla un peu plus dans ses affaires avant d'en sortir une carte froissée portant son nom. Hermione le lut et son cœur se souleva.

« _A toi la lionne qui a accepté la noirceur de mon âme, voici la seule blancheur que je puisse t'offrir pour ne pas abîmer ton innocence... S. _»

Hermione sourit doucement et frôla la tulipe du bout des doigts avec un air rêveur. Elle leva les yeux vers Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, dit-elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oh... Je n'ai fait que te transmettre le message et la fleur, répondit Hagrid, ravi qu'elle soit si réjouie par le présent qu'il avait fait passer.

-Tu as une idée de qui t'envoie ça ? s'étonna Harry.

-J'ai ma petite idée oui, sourit Hermione.

-Et c'est qui ton idée ? râla Ron, un peu jaloux.

-Peu importe, je crois que le dîner va bientôt être servi et j'aimerai finir le devoir pour Rogue avant d'y aller. Nous ferions mieux de retourner au château.

Harry n'insista pas alors que Ron se renfrognait. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Hagrid puis partirent.

* * *

Hermione marchait devant Harry et Ron d'un pas léger, sa tulipe à la main alors que Ron bougonnait.

-Et puis c'est qui ce gars ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ?

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit de la sorte, marmonna un Harry mal à l'aise.

-Et « S » ça peut être l'initial de quel prénom stupide ? Simplet ?

-Euh... Salazar ? suggéra Harry plus pour conforter Ron dans son humour noir que par réelle envie de creuser.

-Tu veux dire que ça serait l'un des Serpentards ? s'emporta Ron. C'est pas si bête, le mot parle de noirceur d'âme et je vois mal un Gryffondor avoir ce type d'âme !

-Ron je plaisantais, je ne crois pas qu'un Serpentard puisse s'intéresser à notre Hermione, elle n'est pas de sang pur et ils aiment leur stupide maxime plus que tout.

Ron s'enferma dans un silence boudeur et Harry en fut quelque peu soulagé, parler d'Hermione avec Ron avait toujours été délicat. Le rouquin se laissa distancer, montrant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que Harry plaisante sur un sujet d'une importance aussi cruciale. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rattrapa Hermione pour marcher à sa hauteur. Elle lui adressa un sourire évasif puis se concentra à nouveau sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher une deuxième fois.

-Alors ? Tu nous diras qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ? lança-t-il malgré lui.

-Probablement pas. Oh ! Et dis à Ron que S n'est pas sa vraie initiale, il arrêtera de chercher des noms aussi stupide que Simplet.

-Tu nous as donc entendus...

-J'ai particulièrement apprécié ton humour sur les Serpentards, rit Hermione.

-C'est injuste, toi tu sais toujours à l'avance à qui je m'intéresse, s'offensa faussement Harry.

-Sans vouloir t'offusquer, tes sentiments se voient presque autant que ta cicatrice Harry, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Mouais, marmonna l'intéressé. Tant que tu te lances pas à cœur perdu dans une romance de mauvaise augure, je ne m'immiscerai pas dans ta vie sentimentale.

-Ça me touche beaucoup, merci Harry, ironisa-t-elle. Et moi je m'engage à ne pas révéler à Ron le faible immense que tu as pour sa sœur...

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry. Tu... Enfin Hermione tu... C'est totalement faux ! scanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce « S » Harry, et moi je ne ferai aucune réflexion quand tu te perdras une fois de plus dans les beaux yeux de Ginny Weasley...

Harry resta sur place, totalement interdit alors qu'Hermione riait et rentrait dans le château. Harry décida d'attendre Ron qui traînait, ça lui éviterait de rentrer dans le Hall en étant toujours aussi rouge pivoine.

* * *

Hermione de son côté, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle allait s'installer à une table lorsqu'un oiseau de papier voleta jusqu'à elle. Hermione referma sa main sur l'oiseau et déplia la construction.

« _Prends à gauche en sortant de la biblio puis emprunte le couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie._ »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire l'initiale qui signait le mot, elle avait reconnu l'écriture. Elle rangea ses affaires et ressortit de la bibliothèque sous les yeux éberlués des élèves qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elle y reste une bonne heure. Elle suivit les instructions et tourna à gauche avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à la tour.

Les couloirs étaient de plus en plus vides et malgré elle, Hermione se sentit mal. Des souvenirs des agressions lui revinrent en mémoire et elle faillit défaillir lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre l'entraînait dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Elle croisa un regard azur et un sourire éclatant et ne put s'empêcher de taper Drago sur l'épaule.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

-Tu ne risques rien avec moi voyons, sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sois un mangemort et moi membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-Garde tes sarcasmes Hermione, moi j'ai trouvé ça très humoristique de ma part de jouer les amoureux transi.

-Ton humour n'est pas de concert avec le mien dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle, acide.

-Tu as eu la fleur ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle leva la main et il sourit en reconnaissant la tulipe.

-Elle te plait au moins ?

-Encore un trait d'humour de ta part pour jouer les amoureux transi ?

-Nan, la fleur était sincère, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire moins moqueur.

-Alors merci, sourit-elle enfin.

-Si au début de l'année on m'avait dit que je deviendrai fou pour ton sourire, je crois que je me serai suicidé.

-Je crois que je suis bien mieux placée pour dire ça, persifla Hermione.

-Mon sourire te rend folle ?

-Mais nan crétin, ricana-t-elle. Je parlais du fait que j'aurai dû me suicider en début d'année plutôt que de tomber entre tes griffes.

-Eh ! De nous deux c'est encore toi la lionne je te signale, s'indigna-t-il.

-Ok, alors j'aurai dû me suicider avant de tomber entre tes crochets, ça te va là ?

-Tu es ridicule, siffla-t-il avec un air grognon.

-Et sinon, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

-Pour te frustrer comme tu m'as frustrée ce matin.

Elle rit alors qu'il prétendait encore bouder. Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle et joua machinalement avec la tulipe alors qu'il regardait le couloir pour être sûr qu'il était toujours désert.

-Je crois que tu as raté ton coup, je ne suis pas frustrée du tout là... La preuve, c'est toi qui boude.

-Je ne boude pas ! protesta-t-il, outré.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ce nez froncé ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Mon nez va parfaitement bien merci. Quant au fait de te frustrer, j'allais y venir si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu avec ton habituelle manie de t'accaparer les choses, dont la parole.

-Très bien alors c'est moi qui boude, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il rit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient décidément voués aux disputes quel que soit leur statut..!

-Ok, je te fais mes excuses, j'aurai pas dû t'effrayer... C'est bien ça que tu me reprochais à l'origine ?

-Et aussi le fait que tu sois arrogant, insupportable, idiot, goujat, flemmard...

-Je crois que j'ai compris Hermione mais pour m'excuser de tout ça, il faudrait que je m'excuse d'être moi.

Elle sourit malgré elle et baissa les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle pour réduire l'écart entre eux et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille d'Hermione, contre le mur.

-Tu avais raison de me craindre quand je t'ai attrapé, car c'est un kidnapping.

-Que c'est romantique, ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu ruines mes efforts, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne t'aime pas pour ton côté amoureux transi mais pour ce que tu es, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je croyais que les filles aimaient la poésie ?

-Tu en as donc déduit qu'une fille qui passe sa vie dans les livres comme je le fais devait aimer la poésie plus que les autres ?

-J'ai eu tord ?

-Je préfère le théâtre, rit-elle.

-Y a des sonnets dans le théâtre, fit-il remarquer.

-Certes, mais au moins dans le théâtre, ils servent à quelque chose... Et puis on est pas là pour discuter littérature. J'aimerai savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me frustrer.

-En évitant de te le dire tout d'abord, railla-t-il. Nan mais là tu détruis un mythe Hermione, mon cœur se brise, moi qui croyais que toutes les filles aimaient la poésie !

-Je ne suis pas toutes les filles Drago. Toutes les filles auraient fui en voyant ton avant-bras gauche.

-Moi qui me plaisais à croire que les méchants garçons excitaient les filles, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu es plein de préjugés, rétorqua-t-elle en cachant mal son trouble.

Il recula sa tête pour la regarder à quelques centimètres de son visage et sourit, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle en réduisant l'écart déjà infime.

-Tu dois avoir raison... marmotta Hermione.

-Ah ? sourit-il.

-Les mauvais garçons me rendent folles.

-Dans le bon sens du terme au moins ?

-Je ne suis pas assez lucide pour réfléchir à la question, chuchota-t-elle en perdant peu à peu sa voix.

Il rit doucement et l'embrassa avec cette même douceur. Hermione frissonna et lui répondit. Elle le sentit continuer de sourire contre ses lèvres et le trouva diablement agaçant de parvenir encore à se moquer d'elle à un instant pareil. Mais la pensée de le lui reprocher ne l'effleura pas car il avait glissé sa main dans son dos pour l'étreindre et ainsi se coller à elle. La haine se mêla à l'amour si aisément qu'Hermione s'en serait voulue d'avoir douté d'eux si elle avait été capable de penser à autre chose qu'à respirer à travers lui. Il redonnait sens à tant de chose que là, dans les bras de l'Interdit, elle aurait pu oublier de vivre pour lui.

* * *

bien ou pas ? =)

Bon, sur ce, je retourne à mes révisions (parce que 6h d'exam quand on sait rien, ça peut être long, très long x) )

Postage ce week-end !


	19. Dilemme & Distraction

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire qu'être en prépa c'est la mort, j'ai pas pu poster ce week-end, j'ai été submergé par le "monde du travail de 1789 à 1945" pour mon oral d'histoire de mercredi, et ce après avoir passé 6h d'exam de philo catastrophiques

Han ! Mais comment je raconte ma vie ! Désolée. En tout cas vos reviews m'ont réchauffé le coeur, vous êtes _géniales _:)

**Senara38**: Merciiii ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma tentative de chapitre humoristique =D

**PinkLina **alias **Lina**: Ahah, je ne spoilerai pas, mais j'aime bien ta théorie sur Ron, j'aurais pu le faire comme ça ) Merci pour le courage, je suis sans arrêt en train de réviser des choses xD (ben oui, un oral et un devoir de 4 ou 6h par semaine xD) Merci pour la review =)

**Hina-Chuppa**: L'amour comme tu dis :) Mon sujet d'écriture favoris ! (moi niaiseuse ? nooooon !) Merci pour la review !

**Avya**: Merci beaucoup =)

**Vera Bennett**: J'ai fait des efforts pour que leur relation paraisse toujours un peu conflictuelle alors je suis ravie si tu trouves qu'ils forment un joli couple ! =D

**Manon**: Accro ? wahou merci \o/ Désolée pour le retard aussi ! Quant à l'exam... Ben je devrai avoir 9, comme depuis le début de l'année en philo xD mais merci de ta considération (et de ta review) =)

* * *

_Chapitre 18: Dilemme & Distraction :_

-Et tu comptes encore disparaître après ta ronde de nuit je suppose ? demanda Harry avec un air faussement insouciant qui ne trompa pas son amie.

Hermione sourit à Harry avec un air malicieux et porta un bout de son gâteau au chocolat à sa bouche. Ron qui était assis à côté d'Harry la regarda d'un œil mauvais puis enfourna une cuillère de crème à la vanille sans un commentaire. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux puis sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa solidarité, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

-Tu vas aller voir ton S ?

-Probablement, je dois le remercier de sa délicate attention après tout.

-Et la demanda en mariage c'est pour quand ? ironisa hargneusement Ron.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une chance de voir le jour, ça serait bien trop prétentieux et... Dangereux, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air angélique.

-Dangereux ? réagit immédiatement Harry. Quelqu'un te voudrait du mal alors ?

-Oui je crois qu'en effet quelqu'un me voudrait du mal si ce S était dévoilé... Et ce quelqu'un serait probablement l'un de vous deux, lança-t-elle avec distraction.

Puis, sans donner plus d'explication, elle se leva et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards abasourdi de Harry et profondément irrité de Ron.

* * *

Hermione s'installa avec un livre dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et attendit patiemment que Drago pointe le bout de son nez. Il la fit d'ailleurs sursauter en arrivant derrière elle alors qu'il aurait dû venir du portrait. Mais il était là depuis longtemps et n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de lui faire peur en passant sa tête à la hauteur de celle d'Hermione sans prévenir. Elle voulut l'assommer avec son livre mais il fut plus rapide et envoya valser le livre sur la table basse avant de passer par-dessus le canapé pour tomber à côté d'elle dans une position peu confortable qui permit à Hermione de le bombarder de coups de coussins. Il lui hurla d'arrêter en tentant de se protéger tant bien que mal et ils s'écroulèrent par terre en riant.

-Crétin, souffla-t-elle en enlevant les plumes du coussin qui s'étaient logées dans les cheveux du blond.

-Je crois que ma jambe gauche ne sera plus jamais la même après que tu te sois écrasée dessus, gémit-il en riant sous son regard furieux.

-Méfie-toi que je ne m'occupe pas de la droite tant que j'y suis, persifla-t-elle en se relevant.

Il se releva à son tour et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Ils poussèrent un soupir simultanément et un sourire triste s'empreint sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crains que non, malgré tous les vœux du monde, je suis appelé à faire des choses que tu ne pourras jamais cautionner. Mais nous enfuir ne servirait pas à grand-chose puisque tu refuserais de me suivre et si je m'enfuis seul, je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

-Après la guerre serait un ultimatum réaliste qu'en penses-tu ?

-Encore faudrait-il que je vive toujours... C'est le triste sort qu'on réserve à ceux qui goûtent à l'Interdit.

-Alors nous sommes voués à l'échec, s'attrista-t-elle.

-C'était perdu d'avance Hermione, y croire aurait été stupide. Je viens de l'ombre, tu appartiens à la lumière. Nous sommes formatés pour nous détester.

-Alors pour toi nous sommes juste des machines défectueuses ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désolé et souleva sa manche sur son avant-bras gauche pour qu'elle voit la marque des ténèbres qui cette fois était complète. Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

-Je suis une machine Hermione, et je lui appartiens. Toi tu es libre, tu peux survivre.

-Pourquoi ne rejoindrai-tu pas l'ordre ? Tu pourrais être utile !

Il secoua la tête en riant tristement.

-Hermione voyons, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec mon camp que je vais le trahir pour aller dans le tien. Je ne cautionne pas la moitié de tes idéaux, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis à Serpentard. Je crois que tu as tendance à oublier que seul mon attachement à toi me rend docile. Je reste la pire crevure de l'école. Crois-moi, ton envie de me croire bon me touche... Mais c'est un jeu dangereux.

-Alors s'il y a bataille, tu te battras pour eux..? questionna-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Pour tout avouer, je n'en sais rien. Il est probable que je sois des leurs tout comme il est possible que je décide de seulement me préoccuper de toi et ta survie. Nous verrons si bataille il y a.

-C'est une impasse.

-De toute façon, je doute que tu rejoignes le camp de Tu-sais-qui.

-Pardon ?

-Alors comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas être de l'Ordre.

Hermione soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière sous les yeux troublés de Drago.

-Je comprends notre problème... Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas de réponse.

-Parce qu'elle appartient au futur. Tu te souviens de ma question ?

-Si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, que ferais-tu... Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu voulais me dire en l'utilisant à tout bout de champs.

-C'était ma façon à moi de te dire que je ne suis jamais sûr de voir un nouveau jour. Alors si tu veux de moi... Il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que chaque jour pourrait être le dernier ensemble.

-Et qu'y feras-tu ?

-La chose la plus stupide que je puisse envisager.

-M'embrasser te paraît encore stupide ?

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, sourit-il.

-Alors qu'est ce qui serait si stupide ?

-T'aimer.

-... Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir te pourrir la vie lors de mon dernier jour.

-Alors qu'envisage-tu ?

-Te laisser faire.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit avant de fondre sur elle pour l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis. Elle rit sous ses assauts et se retrouva sous lui alors qu'il glissait dans son cou pour la chatouiller de ses lèvres. Elle accepta cette nouvelle intimité avec apaisement, il lui faisait un bien fou rien qu'en étant contre elle. Il s'immobilisa en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser de son poids et resta dans son cou. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner la jeune fille et elle posa timidement une main sur sa nuque. Il se redressa pour caresser sa joue et la regarda avec un amer goût de regret.

-Quand je pense que tu étais là sous mes yeux toutes ces années...

-Qui aurait pu croire que de mon pire ennemi naîtrait mon premier amour, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-J'aurai dû te regarder mieux plutôt que te déprécier durant tant de temps... Tout aurait été si différent si je t'avais vu tel que je te vois maintenant plus tôt.

-Tu n'en sais rien Drago, souffla-t-elle. Si ça se trouve on ne se serait pas aimé, le contexte est tellement singulier aujourd'hui...

Il acquiesça puis fit aller son nez sur la mâchoire d'Hermione en fermant les yeux, pensif. Il s'arrêta puis lui sourit d'un air plus joyeux.

-J'aimerai bien te revoir en serpentarde... hasarda-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

-C'est hors de question ! protesta-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

-Eh bien ça ne me plaît pas !

-Mais si allez viens !

Il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui en la prenant par la main. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre en riant et en ignorant les protestations de la lionne puis il fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une cravate verte et argent. Elle fit non de la tête et voulut s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa et la poussa sur le lit pour la bloquer sous lui avec un sourire sournois, l'un de ceux qui rappelait à Hermione qui il avait été pour elle auparavant.

-Très bien, j'accepte de me déguiser en serpentarde... Si tu te déguises en Gryffondor ! jubila-t-elle.

-C'est hors de question ! se révolta-t-il.

-Très bien, alors je reste telle que je suis, fit-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant mine de bouder.

Il la regarda un moment puis leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, soupira-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et le fit rouler pour pouvoir se lever. Elle enleva sa cravate pour la lui donner ainsi que ses chaussettes rouge et or. Il se débarrassa lentement de ses chaussettes pour bien lui montrer que la perspective de finir en rouge et or ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle maudit soudain Harry en le traitant de tous les noms et le visage de Drago s'illumina.

-Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est un crétin sans cervelle ? jubila-t-il.

-Mais non ! protesta-t-elle. Enfin je le pense pas vraiment mais il abuse de m'avoir offert des badges Gryffondor pour Noël, j'en ai collé partout jusque sur ma chemise, déplora-t-elle.

-Tiens attrape, fit-il en lui lançant sa propre chemise.

Hermione réceptionna le tissu et eut un regard sceptique pour Drago qui avait la cravate rouge et or directement sur son torse. Il s'observa puis la regarda avec un haussement d'épaule je-m-enfoutiste. Il quitta le lit pour aller chercher une autre chemise pendant qu'Hermione tentait de boutonner la chemise trop grande pour elle de Drago. Il eut pour elle un coup d'œil exaspéré et lui vint en aide avant d'aller enfiler sa chemise. Il enfila les chaussettes rouge et or avec une grimace de désapprobation et Hermione réserva le même regard à la cravate autour de son cou. Elle remonta les manches de la chemise sur ses coudes puis tenta de la rentrer dans sa jupe sans grand succès.

-On dirait que j'ai pas de jupe, gémit-elle.

-Ça me dérange pas, intervint-il immédiatement.

-Y a pas marqué Pansy Parkinson, tonna Hermione en montrant son front.

Il rit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en regardant le résultat dans le miroir.

-Le rouge me va pas, ça me donnerait presque envie de gerber tellement je ressemble à Potty.

-Il est plus musclé que toi, laissa échapper Hermione l'air de rien.

Il la fusilla du regard par le biais du miroir et voyant qu'elle riait, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Je suis plus musclé que Potter, c'est un fait que tu n'as pas le droit de nier, tempêta-t-il.

-Si tu le dis...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis croisa le sourire mutin d'Hermione. Il se précipita sur elle et la fit tomber avec lui sur le lit qui geint sous leurs poids soudain. Il ancra son regard d'acier dans celui chocolat d'Hermione qui perdait peu à peu son rire. Il caressa son visage de sa tempe à sa mâchoire puis l'embrassa brièvement, lui volant le dernier éclat de son sourire passé.

-J'aimerai tellement voir ce que ça fait d'avoir le droit de t'aimer, murmura-t-il. J'ai déjà peur de t'embrasser pour la dernière fois à chaque fois que tu m'en donnes l'occasion.

-La lâcheté du serpent mêlé au stupide sens du devoir de la lionne, répondit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. C'est injuste.

Il acquiesça puis déposa ses lèvres sur son front avec un sourire désabusé. Il roula sur le côté pour la laisser libre mais elle revint se blottir contre lui, alors il l'entoura de ses bras. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de la soirée mais lorsque Drago sentit Hermione commencer à s'endormir, il embrassa sa tempe avant de murmurer un « je t'aime » timide et presque silencieux.

Un je t'aime à l'image de sa lâcheté, un je t'aime qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

* * *

... Des avis à partager ? Archi-nul ? Nul ? Passable ? Bien ? etc ? ^^

Il me reste quelques chapitres encore sous le coude, mais je me plais bien à revisiter mes écrits sur HP, du coup, j'ai commencé la révision d'une autre histoire "draymione" que je pense poster un jour ou l'autre (oui je sais on s'en fout mais comme vous m'avez redonné le goût pour HP avec toutes vos adorables reviews, ben je le fais savoir ^^).

Je posterai surement mercredi ou jeudi, d'ici là portez-vous bien ! =)


	20. Secret & Sortie

Bon. J'étais d'excellente humeur, j'avais fait mon blabla, j'avais répondu aux commentaires, et ma p**** de connexion a planté au moment même où j'ai cliqué sur "save". Donc, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de répondre une deuxième fois TT' Ne m'en voulez pas, prochain chapitre, je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 18 et à celles du chapitre 19 (si vous en laissez ^^')

* * *

_Chapitre 19: Secret & Sortie :_

Le soleil fut maudit mille fois ce matin-là, lorsqu'il osa s'aventurer sur le visage endormi d'Hermione Granger qui dormait si paisiblement, oubliée des ennuis,habillée en serpentard, dans les bras d'un grand blond qui avait calé sa tête sur la sienne. Hermione ouvrit les yeux en repensant à sa tenue et jeta un regard dégoûté à sa cravate en faisant mine de vomir.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'aime pas plus le rouge et or, se moqua une voix dans sa nuque.

Elle frissonna et se tourna pour sourire à Drago qui avait une mine endormie mais qui arrivait tout de même à être crédible dans le rôle du méchant moqueur. Elle lui rendit son sourire timidement alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le bras d'Hermione avec un air pensif.

-J'ai envie de t'avoir à moi pour une journée entière et il se trouve qu'on est samedi... Tu viendrais à Pré-au-lard avec moi ?

-Drago, sourit-elle, tu recommences...

-Je recommence quoi ?

-A jouer les amoureux transi, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Oh... C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesça et il fit semblant de s'étrangler.

-Par Morgane comment vais-je pouvoir me débarrasser d'une telle niaiserie ? pesta-t-il en riant. Oh... Mais je sais, sourit-il moqueusement après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir. Il me suffit de neutraliser la raison de tant de mièvrerie !

-Drago si tu oses me toucher, je...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il avait fondu sur elle pour la coincer dans ses bras et la chatouiller, la faisant pleurer de rire.

Lorsqu'il accepta ses suppliques, elle eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour reprendre un souffle normal et son cœur bien plus pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque cohérent. Mais le serpent n'avait pas envie de capituler si facilement face à la lionne alors il se pencha à son oreille tout en étant conscient du trouble qu'il créait chez elle.

-Je jouerai l'amoureux transi s'il me plaît d'agir ainsi jolie fille.

-Jolie fille ? parvint-elle à s'enquérir.

-Eh bien je ne me vois pas continuer à t'appeler Granger et Hermione est utilisée par tout le monde... Je voulais varier, sourit-il, fier de lui.

-Certains se contentent d'un simple « chéri » ou alors « mon lapin, mon amour, mon soleil, mon cœur... »

-Arrête je t'en supplie, gémit-il en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. J'ai dit que je voulais varier tout en jouant l'amoureux transi, ça veut pas dire que le monde des Bisounours m'a contaminé pendant la nuit !

-Tu connais les Bisounours toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Et si tu te contentais d'apprécier le surnom que je t'ai donné ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en changeant son teint pale pour une jolie teinte rouge vive.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu as osé fouiller mes affaires ! scanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle le fit retomber sur le lit au passage mais ne s'en formalisa pas et s'acharna sur lui avec un coussin alors qu'il lui criait d'arrêter pour qu'il s'explique. Elle poussa un juron et tapa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au bas du lit en gémissant de douleur. Hermione l'incendia: comment avait-il osé trahir ainsi sa confiance ? Serpentard ou pas il restait un couard d'avoir ainsi fouillé le jardin secret d'Hermione Granger ! Et il allait le regretter ! Oh que oui !

Hermione s'interrompit.

-Drago ? appela-t-elle, soudain inquiète de ne pas avoir vu la chevelure blonde refaire surface après avoir embrassé le sol quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux clôts et à l'instant où elle allait se demander s'il n'avait pas vraiment un problème, il ouvrit les yeux et la fit tomber sur lui. Ils roulèrent à même le sol jusqu'à buter sous la fenêtre. Il éclata de rire en croisant le regard ahuri d'Hermione juste au-dessus de lui et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour protester avant de rire à son tour en le traitant d'idiot.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir plus longtemps..? soupira-t-elle bien malgré elle.

-Alors tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-lard ?

-J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Harry et Ron... Ils ne vont pas aimer que je leur fasse faux-bond et vont sûrement tenter de m'espionner.

-Oh... Dans ce cas, on passera par le passage secret de la cabane hurlante.

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans développer.

Hermione comprit que ça faisait parti des réponses qu'il ne détaillait pas et n'insista pas.

-Bon, inspira-t-elle, je vais me changer, le vert et argent me donne la nausée de si bonne heure.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi avec le rouge et or ? Et puis je dois le prendre comment ? Je suis un vert et argent au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

-Es-tu donc si susceptible ? Et puis ne te plains pas, le rouge et l'or sont des couleurs chaudes.

Il la regarda un moment, incrédule, et comme pour conclure le clouage de bec qu'elle venait d'effectuer, Hermione se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, sachant qu'il serait déjà assez exacerbé qu'elle n'approfondisse pas une si jolie ébauche. Elle fut à peine redressée qu'il la ramena vers lui en la fusillant du regard avant de l'embrasser longuement.

-Et maintenant j'y vais, fit-elle en coupant court aux arguments de fer du jeune homme qui pensait pouvoir la garder plus longtemps.

-Non, encore, bougonna-t-il de mauvais gré.

-Si on passe la journée ensemble, tu auras l'occasion de recommencer, non ?

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire immense.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'échappa avant qu'il ne puisse protester, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il pesta après elle mais décida d'aller lui-même faire un brin de toilette... Ce réveil avait été chaotique mais la catastrophe était évitée et la tendresse avait triomphé. Drago se surprit à se demander combien de temps ils parviendraient à garder ce si bel équilibre et bien malgré lui, il fut effrayé par l'avenir ce matin-là.

* * *

-Et on peut au moins savoir pourquoi tu nous fais faux-bond ? s'exclama Ron avec mauvaise humeur après qu'Hermione leur a gentiment expliqué qu'elle avait d'autres projets.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et si vous tentez de me suivre, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais..! prévint-elle en fixant Harry du regard.

-Mais enfin Hermione, tu pourras pas nous en vouloir éter...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai plus de volonté que tu ne sembles le croire Harry. Si je me sens espionnée, il me suffit de quelques sorts et ta minable cape d'invisibilité m'arrivera.

-Elle est pas minable, se contenta de renchérir Harry.

-J'ai ta parole que tu ne tenteras pas de m'espionner ? insista Hermione.

-Mouais c'est bon, mais j'espère qu'un jour on saura où tu disparais comme ça.

-Et moi je ne l'espère pas, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Hermione. Je vous retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune, passez une bonne après-midi.

Et elle s'éloigna comme si elle ne s'était jamais énervée après eux, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ron ne put s'empêcher de jurer après l'inconnu qui leur arrachait leur amie et suivit Harry de mauvaise grâce afin de rejoindre le groupe d'élèves allant à Pré-au-lard.

* * *

Prochain poste: samedi (si pas problème de connexion chez mes parents)

Je suis toujours friande d'avis en attendant !

PS: Le début da fiction dont j'ai parlé sera sûrement posté la semaine prochaine, je vous mettrai en PS une indication sur un chapitre de cette fic-ci :)


	21. Idylle & Inattendu

Hellooooo :) Je reviens tout juste de chez mes parents où il n'y avait pas de connexion, milles excuses !

Je réponds aux reviews pour les 2 chapitres précédents, comme convenu, et encore merci à tous (même à ceux qui ne disent rien mais m'ajoutent à leur favoris :) )

**Senara38**: Devant ton enthousiasme précédent concernant une possible autre histoire, je cède, le début sera en ligne dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, le temps de corriger les premiers chapitres :) J'aime beaucoup tes appréciations sur mes chapitres, généralement elles me "réconfortent" parce que tu dis exactement ce que je voulais évoquer chez des potentiels (à l'époque) lecteurs, alors merci !

**Hina**-**Chuppa**: Les Drago/Hermione c'est souvent Romeo et Juliette, quand je dis que Rowling a loupé un truc là x) Quant à tes réclamations (incluant la longueur du chapitre et ma flemmardise xD) je m'excuse humblement, puisque je ne peux guère te promettre des chapitres très longs parmi ceux qui restent ^^' - je peux à peu près garantir des réponses aux reviews... En tout cas merci pour ta review et ton engouement =)

**Tipex**: Merci pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme !

**PinkLina**: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review précédente, elle m'a fait rire ^^ Quant à l'action, elle revient un peu là, enfin je crois pouvoir dire ça x) Pour mon autre fic, je poste le début dans la semaine, je vous mettrai le nom dans un PS du prochain chapitre :) Merci de tes reviews et de ta compréhension quant à mon accident de connexion !

**Lullyanne**: Ahah le plaisir d'arriver un peu en retard et de lire plusieurs chapitres, j'adore quand ça m'arrive sur les fics des autres ^^ (en même temps ça serait bizarre si ça m'arrivait sur les miennes xD) Merci en tout cas pour ta review ! (PS: il faut lire des Drago-Hermione, c'estlebien)

**Vera Bennett**: Merci des reviews, et ahah, j'aime beaucoup ton intuition ;)

**Sherazade 77**: Merci merci merci ! tant d'enthousiasme me ravit :D

**Avya**: Atteindre une certaine esthétique est mon but alors si tu me dis que c'est beau, c'est un super compliment, merci ! :)

**Jose94**: J'ai a-do-ré ta review ! Je vais voir avec ma fic si elle veut bien t'épouser, je te ferai savoir la réponse ! lol Encore merci :)

**Lili Carter**: Je dois avouer que Drago avec juste la cravate, ça relève du fantasme, lol! Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, j'étais pas très productive il y a deux ans :) Quant à ton intuition sur la suite; ahah, réponse bientôt ^^ Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

_C__hapitre 20: Idylle & Inattendu:_

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur dans l'obscurité et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux et la vérité serait découverte tôt ou tard. Pire, que ferait-elle s'ils étaient amenés à se battre l'un contre l'autre ? Elle n'en aurait jamais la force. Car c'était en lui qu'elle trouvait le restant de son courage. L'inconnu lui faisait plus peur que l'interdit, quel comble pour une Je-sais-tout fidèle au loi..!

Elle aurait pu ruminer des heures mais le passage secret s'ouvrit pour accueillir un nouvel élève. Elle se releva et une étreinte rassurante lui fut offerte sans un mot.

-Tes craintes sont aussi les miennes, murmura Drago au creux de son oreille. Mais oublie-les juste quelques heures, pour nous.

-Un « nous » qui aura tôt fait de se consumer, déplora Hermione sans pouvoir retenir ses mots.

-Oui mais il aura existé.

Hermione acquiesça alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou brièvement avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner avec lui au dehors de la cabane hurlante par laquelle ils étaient passés pour quitter le château incognito.

* * *

Une fois au grand air, Drago rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête puis colla Hermione contre lui dans un élan de possessivité qui fit sourire Hermione malgré sa tristesse encore ancrée.

Ils entrèrent dans Pré-au-lard où tout le monde les regarda avec curiosité mais Hermione en rit. Drago avait jugé bon d'imiter différentes voix pour dire tout haut ce que les gens semblaient penser d'eux. Ce qui aurait dû être une épreuve pour Hermione se transforma vite en jeu et elle pointa discrètement les gens qu'elle voulait que Drago imite. Lorsqu'elle eut tellement ri qu'elle en avait mal aux mâchoires, Drago l'emmena boire un verre aux trois sangliers où au moins ils ne seraient pas dérangés par des élèves. Le serpentard garda malgré tout sa capuche, de peur que des élèves n'entrent et ne reconnaissent sa chevelure blonde.

Ils parlèrent plus insouciamment qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et Hermione reprit quelque peu espoir.

Bouffée d'espoir qui fut remise en question lorsqu'ils quittèrent le pub. Ils riaient encore de la dernière plaisanterie de Drago lorsque le sang d'Hermione se glaça. A quelques mètres à peine, les cinq serpentards qui l'avaient tant de fois agressée la regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Drago qui l'avait sentie se raidir regarda dans la direction où l'attention d'Hermione s'était figée et lâcha la jeune fille pour serrer des poings. Il avança vers eux avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse tenter de le retenir. Elle trottina craintivement à sa suite mais n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tien, la sang-de-bourbe s'est trouvée un copain, rigola le chef. T'es tellement courageux que tu te planques sous une cape... Ça nous fait pas peur !

-Ah bon ? Ça devrait pourtant, déclara Drago d'une voix étrangement calme, glaciale.

-Tu nous fais le coup du gars qui veut pas perdre son calme, la mauviette ? ricana un autre.

-Vous devriez vous méfier, vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.

-J'ai l'impression que toi non plus, intervint le chef avec une voix dure.

-Je t'en supplie, murmura Hermione en attrapant la main du serpentard. Ils n'en valent pas la peine...

-Qu'elle est mignonne, elle tente d'éviter à son chéri de se faire casser la gueule ! Peut-être parce que tu sais qu'on s'occupera de toi après, hein Granger ?

Drago allait répliquer plutôt méchamment lorsque deux voix dans son dos se firent entendre.

-Hermione ? s'étonnèrent simultanément Harry et Ron qui avancèrent lentement vers eux, méfiants.

Hermione leur lança un regard suppliant alors que Drago ramenait son capuchon un peu plus sur sa tête et faisait apparaître discrètement un loup sur son visage ainsi qu'un bonnet sur ses cheveux blonds, par précaution.

-Tiens, les copains de notre amie Granger !

-Fichez-le camp, siffla Hermione en les fusillant du regard.

-C'est qu'elle se rebelle ! rirent-ils en retour.

-Je vous déconseille de rester ici, reprit la voix glaciale de Drago, méconnaissable. Il pourrait arriver des choses fort regrettables.

-Hermione ce sont eux ? comprit soudain Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux puis acquiesça. Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes immédiatement et les pointèrent sur les serpentards.

-Nan ! Harry ! Ron ! N'intervenez pas je vous en supplie ! cria Hermione.

-Ce sont pas deux Griffons qui vont nous faire peur ! répliqua le chef de la bande.

-Et un Serpentard ? intervint Drago avec une cruauté amusée dans la voix.

-Toi ? La mauviette ? Tu serais un serpentard ?

-La véritable question est: en voulez-vous vraiment la preuve ? s'amusa Drago.

-Tu nous fais pas peur ! répétèrent-ils pour la énième fois.

-On se paye la Granger quand on veut ! ajouta un membre du groupe avec un regard salace pour Hermione.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'être blessée par la réplique car Harry et Ron avaient réagi et deux des serpentards tombèrent face contre terre, stupéfixés. Les autres sortirent leurs baguettes et l'un d'eux attrapa Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de raisonner Harry et Ron. Cette fois-ci, Drago sortit sa baguette à son tour.

-Lâchez-la, dit-il d'une voix où l'amusement avait cédé la place entière à la cruauté.

Il vit que les deux Gryffondors allaient intervenir et leva sa main libre dans un signe d'arrêt.

-Potter, Weasley, ne vous en mêlez pas, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant Théry, tu vas lâcher Hermione doucement et il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? cracha l'intéressé.

-Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu me verras dans l'obligation de te prouver que je suis bien plus doué que toi en magie, rétorqua Drago qui perdait peu à peu patience.

Le dénommé Théry lança un regard de défi à Drago et pinça la cuisse d'Hermione qui gémit et tenta de se débattre mais fut arrêtée par une baguette sous son menton.

-Tu as dépassé la limite Théry, fit simplement Drago avant de lever sa baguette.

Un mince filet de fumée noire en sortit et s'épaissit au fur et à mesure sous les regards soudain moins sûrs des trois serpentards restants.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

L'un d'eux prenait peur et il avait couiné cette phrase plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. La fumée se dirigea à une allure surprenante sur les trois serpentards et les enserra comme des liens invisibles. Drago fit un simple mouvement de la main et ce fut comme si le mince filet qui reliait les liens des trois serpentards à la baguette du jeune homme avait été solide. Les trois serpentards furent éjectés quelques mètres plus loin et leurs corps retombèrent sur le sol comme des poupées désarticulées. Hermione s'effondra sur elle-même à l'instant même où l'étreinte fut desserrée et Drago fondit sur elle pour la rattraper. Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui en lui promettant que plus jamais ils ne viendraient l'embêter. Ron et Harry qui étaient restés muets d'étonnement s'approchèrent prudemment.

-Ça va Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

L'intéressée acquiesça et le visage de Harry se détendit.

-C'est lui le fameux S ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle approuva en souriant faiblement et sécha ses joues. Ron ne s'était pas détendu du tout, il avança sa main vers Hermione.

-Viens avec nous Hermione, dit-il d'un ton dur mais qu'on sentait très peu assuré. Viens et ne reste pas avec lui, insista-t-il avec un teint de plus en plus blanc.

-Mais enfin Ron qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Hermione, pourtant sûre que Ron n'avait pas vu le visage de Drago puisqu'il s'était masqué.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un surdoué en matière de sortilèges mais je sais reconnaître de la magie noire quand j'en vois ! glapit Ron d'une voix de moins en moins maîtrisée.

Hermione se figea et se tourna vers Drago avec une espèce de supplique muette... Mais le mal était fait.

-Alors tu es vraiment un serpentard, constata Harry, abasourdi.

-Ça pose un problème ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Drago sur un ton peu aimable.

-Ça en pose un si quelqu'un de néfaste s'intéresse de trop près à notre amie ! tonna Ron.

-En même temps ça t'arrange bien de pouvoir conclure ça alors que je l'ai sauvée, hein Weasley ? C'est si dur que ça de réfréner ta jalousie apparente ?

-Je suis pas jaloux, protesta Ron en s'empourprant violemment.

-Tu crèves d'amour pour elle depuis bien longtemps, ça s'est toujours vu ! Les belettes dans ton genre ont fini de l'amuser avant que tu ne décides de te dévoiler, retourne jouer chez les mini sorciers !

-Je t'en prie, intervint Hermione en agrippant le bras de Drago alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux au contact d'Hermione et rabaissa sa baguette alors que Ron la tenait toujours levée, les oreilles rouges de fureur et les joues tout aussi rouges mais de honte. Harry posa une main pacifique sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Ron arrête, quelle que soit la manière utilisée, il a sorti Hermione d'un mauvais pas et au moins ils ne recommenceront plus.

-Depuis quand tu cautionnes la magie noire ? s'indigna Ron. Hermione viens avec nous ! reprit le rouquin. Si tu restes avec lui, tu nous perds !

-Ne lui demande pas de choisir ! hurla Drago avec haine.

-Hermione ! cria Ron en ignorant l'encapuchonné.

L'intéressée sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues malgré elle et son emprise sur le bras de Drago se desserra. Il se tourna vers elle et fut si près qu'Hermione put voir la détresse des yeux d'acier malgré le loup. Elle leva une main tremblante et la posa sur la joue du serpentard qui la sondait du regard, la suppliant de lui rester, lui promettant muettement d'effacer les larmes...

-Je te retrouverai plus tard, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça et un sourire léger s'imprima brièvement sur ses lèvres, un sourire soulagé qui conforta Hermione dans la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle lui adressa un sourire humide de larmes puis se détacha de lui pour se tourner vers ses deux amis et les rejoindre. Harry était peiné, elle le voyait bien mais il suivit en silence bien qu'un peu en retrait. Il s'arrêta néanmoins et tendit la main à la silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais... Merci.

Drago hésita puis lui serra la main sans répondre. Harry se tourna et rejoignit les autres sous les yeux indécis d'Hermione... S'il avait su à qui il venait de serrer la main, Harry n'aurait jamais paru aussi en paix avec lui-même, songea-t-elle tristement.

* * *

Ahah ! un tournaaaant, de l'actioooon ! Vous croyiez cela impossible heiiin ? Si vous avez des avis, des plaintes, des joies à partager, y a un bouton juste en dessous du texte ;)

Suite mardi soir sans doute, en même temps que le début de l'autre fic :)

A bientôt et merci encore !


	22. Résultat & Répit

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre :)

Et les réponses aux toujours adorées reviews ! :D

**Senara 38**: Je connaissais la photo, c'est elle qui m'a inspiré les relookings ! (et en effet Waow ^^). Alors pour le masque, en relisant j'avais trouvé mon idée bizarre aussi, mais en fait je me suis dit qu'à l'époque j'avais dû en faire un symbole de sa transformation en mangemort, parce qu'ils ont des masques (non sans blague). Mais c'est vrai que ça reste... comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui original ! :) Pour les oreilles de Ron, j'avoue que c'est un de ses traits que j'aime le plus alors quand je peux m'amuser hein ^^ Réponse sur le dépatouillage d'Hermione maintenant, et merci pour ton avis et la review :D

**Avya**: Le moment où ils se serrent la main a suscité souvent cette réaction, mais c'était tentant :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ron, et même quand j'en fais un petit chieur: je l'aime encore (en fait c'est l'un de mes persos favoris). C'est tellement lui de râler et embêter les autres tout le temps :D Et merci mille fois d'être toujours au rendez-vous ;)

**Vera Bennett**: Ah, contente que tu appelles ça de l'action, j'avais des doutes quant à mon choix de mot ! Et les quelques vérités à Ron font du bien, j'avoue ! (Même si pour ma part je suis une grande fan de Ron. ^^) Oh, et j'aimais bien l'idée d'un Harry qui reste soudé à Hermione, alors ça me fait plaisir que ça t'ait plu =) Merci pour tout !

**PinkLina**: Ahah, toi aussi tu as aimé l'action, je suis contente d'avoir réussi ce passage :D Et ce que tu m'as dit sur mon respect de l'amitié du trio m'a fait bondir de joie, parce que c'est totalement mon avis ! alors merci ! :) Et pour la voix de Drago tu as entièrement raison, j'ai absolument pas pensé à la voix ! ^^' on va dire que le masque modifie sa voix, mais c'est un oubli de ma part, désolée ^^ Encore merci !

**Hina-Chuppa**: J'adore ta réaction concernant Ron ^^ Et merci pour la review :)

**Lili Carter**: Tout le monde déteste Ron, le pauvre ^^ Et c'est vrai que si Harry savait... ahah ! Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme :)

* * *

_Chapitre 21: Résultat & Répit:_

Une fois dans la salle commune vide des Gryffondors, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais elle savait que c'était la bonne décision. Ron continuait de fusiller du regard tout ce qui rencontrait ses yeux bleus alors que Harry prenait déjà le parti de ne pas prendre parti.

-Quand je pense que tu flirtais avec un serpentard expert en magie noire, maugréa Ron.

-Je ne flirtais pas avec Ron. Je suis amoureuse de lui, avoua Hermione d'une voix calme malgré la blessure qu'avait infligé les mots de son ami.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-il.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, je suis amoureuse et je ne choisirai pas entre mes amis et celui que j'aime pour la simple et bonne raison que m'imposer de faire un choix traduit tout simplement le peu de sincérité des liens que nous avons. Je n'ai pas de choix à faire, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

-Hermione c'est un mage noir ! Tu es devenue débile pendant la nuit ou il t'a jeté un sort ? s'impatienta Ron.

-Peu importe ce qu'il est, Ronald Weasley ! s'énerva enfin Hermione.

Harry se sentit soulagé lorsque la dispute éclata vraiment. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'Hermione avait effectivement un problème, le calme ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Harry ! interpella Ron. Tu ne cautionnes tout de même pas ce qu'elle dit ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de m'en mêler, Hermione est assez grande pour gérer ses affaires de cœur seule, marmonna Harry de la voix la plus neutre plus possible.

-T'es mon meilleur ami ou le sien ? s'indigna le rouquin.

-Un peu des deux je suppose, rétorqua Harry d'une voix faussement désintéressée.

La dispute reprit de plus belle et Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait échappé au pire. Il fit ensuite des efforts de concentration pour comprendre ce que tentait de dire Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans ma vie comme ça Ron ! Si tu m'aimais, il fallait me le dire au lieu d'aller te la couler douce dans les bras de Lav-lav ! ironisa la sorcière. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie et passer ainsi tout ce temps à souffrir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu es plus égoïste que ce que j'ai cru !

Voilà, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Plus rien ne la retenait loin d'eux si ce n'était ce qu'elle cachait encore: _Lui_. Elle comprit à quel point elle avait blessé Ron en disant cela mais au moins il ne la chercherait plus en vain comme elle l'avait cherché tant de fois sans pouvoir parvenir à l'effleurer.

-C'est ce que tu penses Hermione ? Pour toi je n'ai été qu'un incapable ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Ron... Tu n'as pas su dire les mots qu'il aurait fallu pour me retenir. Désormais il est trop tard pour effacer ce qui a eu lieu.

-Alors tu fais bel et bien un choix Hermione. Car entre lui et moi, c'est vers lui que tu vas.

-Parce qu'il est venu à moi en quelques semaines quand toi il t'a fallu six ans Ron !

-L'amour avec lui est impossible, tu devrais le savoir avant les autres. Comment tu vas faire lors des combats ? Tu te contenteras de le regarder tuer tes amis ou tu comptes en plus être son avocate et le rejoindre ?

-Ron ! intervint Harry. T'es dur là, marmonna-t-il en remarquant qu'il trahissait sa décision de ne pas prendre parti en s'emportant ainsi.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire sur ce sujet Ron, conclut Hermione en recouvrant son calme.

-Tu te trompes. Nous n'avons effectivement plus rien à nous dire mais ça ne concerne pas seulement ce sujet mais aussi tous les autres. Ce ne sera plus la peine de te déloger de la table des serpents pour venir me dire bonjour, je me doute d'à quel point c'est dur de devoir supporter le clan des gentils.

Harry ne put rien faire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas songé au fait qu'Hermione puisse ne pas se contenter d'une gifle sur Ron.

Ce dernier était désormais assis par terre, étourdi et le nez en sang alors qu'Hermione gardait son poing serré contre elle tout en continuant d'adresser au rouquin un regard larmoyant. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et la força à reculer.

-Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu ailles dormir dans le dortoir des préfets, suggéra Harry.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, je ne m'attendais pas à de la compréhension de la part de Mr Weasley, cracha Hermione. Adieu Ron.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Elle croisa nombre d'élèves qui la dévisagèrent à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupée à maudire Ron d'avoir ainsi compliqué les choses. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait aimé, mais jamais ça n'aurait la saveur de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait choisi malgré elle, parce qu'il n'y avait d'autre choix à faire après avoir goûté aux bras de l'Interdit. Ron ne lui avait jamais rien promis, bien au contraire il l'avait évitée. Alors que le serpentard faisait le premier pas vers elle, le jeune homme rompait avec Lavande par lassitude et non pas par affection pour la belle Gryffondor, la miss Je-sais-tout.

Elle arriva devant la tapisserie et dut se faire violence pour pouvoir prononcer le mot de passe: « Felix Felicis ».

Lorsque la tapisserie se referma derrière elle, Hermione s'effondra contre le mur à côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour pleurer le peu de larmes qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, incapable de se souvenir comment elle y avait atterri. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était toujours habillée.

Elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver et enfila une chemise masculine par-dessus ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller se recroqueviller sur son lit avec l'odeur rassurante que dégageait la chemise. Elle la savait à Drago et malgré elle, se sentit rassurée sans pouvoir empêcher l'amertume de la gagner. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle était comme anesthésiée, à l'abri de la douleur et de la perte de Ron. Elle savait que tout retomberait forcément et qu'elle souffrirait d'autant plus mais même lucide, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les vannes qui retenaient ses larmes. Peut-être s'était-elle desséchée la veille à pleurer si longtemps.

Sa faiblesse n'avait rien de touchant vu par elle-même, elle se sentait aussi pitoyable et sale que si elle avait essuyé une nouvelle agression. Car cette intrusion, ce poids dans son cœur, c'était Ron Weasley qui en était responsable.

La porte s'ouvrit et un corps chaud s'allongea derrière elle.

Instinctivement, Hermione se tourna pour se blottir contre la chaleur et le réconfort. Drago embrassa son front avec douceur et la serra contre lui sans un mot. Elle aimait ce nouvel aspect de leur amour, cette compréhension muette, ce manquement aux mots ennuyeux et inutiles... Elle n'avait pas besoin de compassion ni de pitié, elle avait déjà accepté les deux et malgré le réconfort qu'elle y avait trouvé; ça n'était resté que des mots, ceux d'un amour faux et perdu d'avance, ceux de Ron Weasley.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Hermione pensa à Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Harry prendrait les choses aussi bien. La magie noire que Drago avait utilisé la veille n'avait rien à voir avec les sorts faiblards des ignorants qui les utilisent uniquement pour imposer la crainte et se faire une place. C'était une magie puissante qui avait envoyé les trois serpentards à l'infirmerie sans un effort, leur brisant bras et/ou jambes. Malgré cette démonstration de l'âme déjà pourrie de Drago, Hermione n'avait pu se résoudre à s'éloigner comme elle aurait dû le faire. Il y avait bien longtemps que son esprit raisonnable et courageux avait accepté la noirceur et l'Interdit personnifié.

-Quand vas-tu avoir enfin peur de moi jolie fille..? murmura Drago à son oreille. Quand vas-tu fuir et réaliser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi..?

-Parce que tu me regarderais partir sans rien dire ? contra Hermione à mi-voix.

-Je suis bien trop égoïste pour songer à ne pas te garder pour moi, sourit-il tristement. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'éloignement nous ferait gagner beaucoup de chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la forêt interdite ? coupa-t-elle sans vraiment espérer une réponse.

-Je transplane, avoua-t-il sans hésitation.

-Alors tu ne prépares aucune mauvaise chose concernant l'école ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te dévoiler les plans du clan des ténèbres, jolie guerrière de la Lumière ? sourit-il.

-Et si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, que ferais-tu Drago Malefoy ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta question, la bonne serait: Et si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, que ferions-_nous_ au lieu de nous battre dans le vide ?

-J'en ai une vague idée, chuchota Hermione en trouvant le trajet des lèvres du serpentard.

Il répondit à son baiser et bascula au-dessus d'elle pour l'étreindre avec tendresse. Ils répondirent en chœur à cette nouvelle question: l'amour.

Car le leur valait tous les derniers instants du monde.

* * *

Hum... Ca sent la fin hein ? Eh bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres et puis après, finiiii. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ?

Je veux bien vos avis si la déception n'a pas paralysé vos doigts ! :D (ahah, qu'elle est drôle l'auteure !)

_PS_: _pour celles qui étaient intéressées par ma nouvelle histoire sur Drago et Hermione, vous la trouverez sous le nom de "And so the snake fell in love with the lion" dans mon profil :)_


	23. Bulle éclatée n'a pas de meurtrier

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité voici l'avant-dernier chapitre qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas trop !

**Senara38**: J'adore l'expression "limace neurasthénique", elle devrait être employée plus souvent :D Désolée qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-là et merci pour toutes les reviews ! =)

**Lexa**: Oui, bientôt la fin, désolée :/ mais ravie que tu aimes autant ! :)

**PinkLina**: J'avoue que "cruel" convient bien à la situation (je me trouve assez sadique là, désolée ^^). Merci pour les reviews, et ne t'en fais pas, mon autre histoire a tout son temps :)

**Avya**: Pas vu le temps passer ? Ooooh je suis contente alors :D Merci pour la review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te réconcilieras tout autant avec Harry... :)

**Lili Carter**: Pourquoi je finis toujours mes chapitres comme ça ? Hum, j'sais pas, une mauvaise habitude sans doute ! ^^ Mais attends, tu n'as pas vu les affreuses fins que je peux servir :) Quant à ce qu'on découvre nos deux lovers, ça ne saurait tarder... :) Merci pour la review !

**Hina-Chuppa**: Euh... très longs c'est pas exactement ce que je dirais... désolée ! ^^' Merci pour ta review :)

**Vera Bennett**: Ahah, tu as de bonnes analyses de ce que je voulais écrire :) Merci pour cette longue review :)

**Lullyanne**: J'ignorai que ffnet interdisait plusieurs reviews par chapitres, je me coucherai moins bête, lol ! Je ne commenterai pas le passage sur la longueur des chapitres, je tiens trop à la vie ^^' Merci pour la review et le message ! :)

* * *

_Chapitre 22: Bulle éclatée n'a pas de meurtrier :_

Harry ne supportait plus la pression. Deux semaines sans pouvoir parler pour un public uni le fatiguait. Car tout ce qu'il disait à Ron, il se sentait obligé de le répéter à Hermione et vice-versa. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Hermione car elle avait fait de nombreux efforts malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à se buter mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Ron de masquer sa tristesse derrière sa mauvaise humeur.

Cependant quelque chose le tracassait dans cette histoire, il soupçonnait quelque chose sans oser vérifier la véracité de son sentiment. Car s'il avait tord il s'en voudrait d'avoir ainsi divagué alors que s'il avait raison... Il serait vraiment perdu. Il savait comment vérifier ses supputations. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la carte du Maraudeur et alors il saurait toute la vérité... Mais la peur le tenaillait. Il refusait d'avoir une discussion sur le sujet après avoir osé un œil indiscret sur la carte.

Mais une troisième semaine arriva et ils étaient désormais en Mai, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour leur trio habituellement vite réconcilié.

* * *

Après avoir salué Hermione plus chaleureusement que de raison, Harry prit la décision que ce soir, il jetterait un coup d'œil à la carte sans jamais en parler à Ron. Ce dernier souffrait déjà bien assez et n'avait nul besoin d'une dispute de plus avec qui que ce soit.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Harry se résolut à sortir la carte du maraudeur et ainsi soupçonner celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur. Il jura solennellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant à quel point elles l'étaient vraiment.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à hésiter en feignant de chercher Hermione dans les couloirs et déplia la carte de façon à trouver le dortoir des préfet-en-chef. Il y trouva le point d'Hermione qui se fondit presque immédiatement avec un autre point: Drago Malefoy. Harry ferma les yeux en repliant la carte et maîtrisa la rage qui menaçait d'exploser. Ses soupçons étaient désormais fondés... Mais jamais il n'aurait le courage de détruire le sourire si fragile d'Hermione et ce, même s'il savait qu'elle aurait bien plus mal quand viendrait l'heure de sortir de sa bulle amoureuse.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et se tortura l'esprit sous toutes les coutures sans pouvoir trouver une solution. En aucun cas il n'envisagea l'impossibilité d'un tel lien...

Et jamais il ne songea à y mettre fin définitivement et par la force.

* * *

Hermione avait senti les changements qui s'étaient opérés en une semaine à peine. Harry s'était fait très pensif, presque torturé; alors que Drago s'était montré plus présent que jamais.

Ils arrivaient début Juin et elle y croyait juste assez pour aimer Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle savait que la fin de leur bulle de bonheur approchait et malgré ses efforts, son cœur se serrait à chaque étreinte, chaque baiser qu'ils s'autorisaient. Leur amour avait désormais des goûts d'adieux et chaque aujourd'hui avait le goût du passé trop rapide qui engloutissait jours et nuits impitoyablement.

Perdre Ron lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle s'était raccrochée à Drago, le perdre lui aussi allait tout effondrer, elle en était consciente. La peur de disparaître était plus présente que jamais et les tulipes blanches qu'Hermione trouvait à chacun de ses réveils sans Drago ne la faisaient plus sourire. Les fleurs l'effrayaient par leur symbole; excusaient-elles une absence qui ne s'expliquerait jamais ou annonçaient-elles un départ..? Vivre dans le doute aurait bientôt raison d'elle et elle en était consciente. Elle aurait pourtant tout donné pour blinder leur bulle.

* * *

La tapisserie laissa entrer le visiteur et Hermione leva les yeux de son livre de révisions. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry entrer puis se souvint de la carte du Maraudeur et l'accueillit donc avec un sourire un peu pâle mais sincère. Harry se força à lui répondre, en vain. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et poussa un soupir.

-Tu vas souffrir Hermione et tu le sais, dit-il enfin, relâchant ce qui l'avait tant torturé.

-Comment ? se contenta de demander Hermione en sachant que Harry comprendrait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler sous l'émotion.

-La carte du Maraudeur. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, depuis le jour où j'ai serré la main droite de ton mystérieux S et que j'y ai rencontré une chevalière. La seule personne que je connaisse qui ait une chevalière et qui soit soupçonnable d'être un mangemort était Malefoy. Et puis ta façon d'être vague quand je parlais de lui, sa manière à lui de te regarder... Je n'osais pas vérifier mes théories par peur de me reprocher de t'avoir soupçonné pour le restant de mes jours. Par malheur j'avais raison: tu es tombée amoureuse d'un mangemort.

Hermione opina puis poussa un soupir. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Harry qui la regardait avec, bien malgré lui, plus de tendresse que de reproche dans les yeux.

-Nous avons essayé Harry, mais rien n'y fait... Je retrouve toujours son chemin malgré moi et il revient même s'il se violente. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre parce que nous avons survécu cette année grâce à la présence de l'autre. Une fois séparés, il ne nous reste plus rien... Et ce vide m'effraie.

-Tu te trompes Hermione, moi je suis là. Je sais que j'ai pas été présent cette année et j'ai manqué tant de choses sur toi que je m'en voudrais encore pendant longtemps... Mais je reste ton ami malgré tout et je ne veux pas te voir détruite après qu'il les a rejoints. Comprends bien que je ne le condamne pas, bien que je le déteste et que je haïsse ce qu'il est autant que je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves... Mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de s'être attaché à toi tout comme je ne peux envisager qu'il change de camp. Après tout, toi tu ne changerais pas de camp pour lui, je me trompe ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent mais elle parvint à sourire à Harry.

-Non bien sûr que non. Ma place est parmi l'Ordre du Phoenix et nous n'avons jamais remis cet acquis en cause, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors vous devez accepter la séparation sans regret. Ne vous demandez pas si les choses avaient pu être différentes si vous aviez fait telle ou telle chose, on refait le monde avec des « Si » mais ça n'a jamais pris vie jusque là. La guerre approche, vous avez choisi deux camps opposés et vous n'avez pas le temps de vous perdre dans des suppositions qui ne feront que vous embrumer.

-C'était perdu d'avance, pas vrai ? murmura Hermione en laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement.

-C'était un très beau rêve Hermione, pas une cause perdue, la réconforta Harry avec plus de tact qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de son amie et en caressa le dos du bout du pouce. Hermione laissa alors tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et cacha son visage dans le cou de ce si cher frère. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Harry prendrait la chose ainsi, elle n'aurait pas osé espérer autant de compréhension de sa part ni même qu'il soit capable d'être aussi lucide.

Elle savait l'aversion profonde de Harry pour les forces du mal et Malefoy lui-même était le pire ennemi du jeune homme... Le voir ici, capable de penser à elle avant de laisser éclater sa fureur qu'elle ose pactiser ainsi avec l'ennemi, la touchait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait été capable de le lui dire. Alors elle se contenta de calmer ses larmes et de relever la tête pour fixer les yeux verts de Harry.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

-Les amis sont là pour ça aux dernières nouvelles, lui sourit-il. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez vous y prendre, je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner... Non seulement parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle mais également parce que je n'ai pas ce problème avec Ginny, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas non plus comment faire et je sais que ça va être dur, trop dur... Mais savoir que tu seras là...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots s'étaient bloqués sous l'émotion. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, il savait ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à formuler. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux sur le canapé puis soupirèrent simultanément de soulagement et de déception. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné puis rirent en chœur. Hermione lui envoya un coussin dans le ventre et lui conseilla de déguerpir avant que Drago ne se décide à pointer son nez. Harry répliqua qu'il n'avait pas peur tout en lui renvoyant le coussin dans la tête. Elle le dévisagea avec un air outré alors qu'il s'éloignait en souriant.

Une fois devant la sortie, il tourna la tête une dernière fois puis leva la main.

-Pour toujours Hermione, promit-il.

-A jamais Harry, jura-t-elle en levant la main à son tour.

Il esquissa un dernier sourire, pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre à quel point il aurait voulu lui éviter de souffrir. Hermione se contenta de le regarder avec un vestige de rire soudain bien pâle sur les lèvres.

Et il partit.

* * *

Hermione ne put dormir, elle s'inquiétait que Drago ne soit pas encore revenu.

Et si la tulipe blanche qu'il avait laissé le matin même marquait un adieu cette fois ?

Lorsque vers vingt-trois heures, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle se redressa immédiatement et courut l'enlacer. Drago se contenta de cacher sa tête dans son cou sans la toucher. Elle se recula et alluma quelques chandeliers d'un coup de baguette. Elle plaqua alors immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri et Drago eut un regard suppliant. En y regardant bien, il avait dû pleurer car ses yeux étaient larmoyants et un peu rouges. La raison de tant de désolation collait aux mains du jeune homme: du sang.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir à qui il appartient, murmura Hermione en réprimant ses larmes.

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelait, chuchota Drago avec un regard lointain. Il est mort en me suppliant de sauver sa fille.

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne puisse se résoudra à les retenir: elle pleurait désormais trop. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Drago se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte en tenant ses mains face à lui, comme s'il voulait les renier.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller, précisa-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Et... Sa fille..? osa demander Hermione.

-Elle était déjà morte quand il m'a demandé de la sauver.

Sa voix était désormais plus assurée mais c'était comme s'il s'était détaché de son propre corps.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller, répéta-t-il.

-Alors... Pourquoi ? se lamenta-t-elle.

-Endoloris, murmura-t-il. _Il_ voulait que j'apprenne à m'endurcir... Je ne voulais pas y aller.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui les a tués ?

-Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir mais ils ont opposé résistance à ma tante.

-Tu parles de Bellatrix Lestrange ? couina Hermione craintivement.

Il acquiesça, toujours aussi absent.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller... Je voulais résister aux Endoloris... Être un lion juste une fois, juste cette fois.

Il craqua alors et ses yeux déversèrent des fontaines. Hermione ne tint pas ses distances bien longtemps et fit disparaître le sang des mains de Drago avant de le forcer à se lever pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il se laissa faire puis la serra contre lui lorsqu'elle se colla à lui en posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime, fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione trouva.

Il caressa sa joue et répondit la même chose mais ça n'avait plus la saveur du bonheur passé. Drago était brisé et désormais à jamais un mangemort. Il n'avait peut-être pas voulu ce qui était arrivé mais n'avait en rien empêché la mort cruelle de deux innocents. Et ça, l'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était une fissure de plus... De trop.

Hermione allait s'endormir, épuisée et fuyante de tristesse lorsque Drago murmura:

-Il devine qui tu es pour moi.

Hermione tressaillit de peur et il s'apprêta à devoir la réconforter. Mais la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se força à dormir, brisant la dernière possibilité de rédemption qui leur était offerte.

Et la bulle éclata.

* * *

Oups... ne me détestez pas... vous aurez l'occasion de le faire pour le dernier chapitre ^^'

J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu !

Merci à tous encore mille fois, et à bientôt =)


	24. L'ultime Confession

Je suis absolument navrée de mon retard, la période de Noël n'est pas de tout repos ! Mais voici enfin la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ou du moins que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de m'arracher la tête ! :)

**Vera Bennett**: J'ai toujours eu cette vision de l'amitié, et je voyais bien Harry être là pour Hermione plutôt que le classique où ils se fritent, puis se réconcilient à deux secondes de la fin... ^^' Merci pour tes reviews tout au long de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas, ou du moins pas trop !

**Lullyanne**: J'avoue que côté hygiène il y a mieux ^^ Quant à la fin que tu proposes... ahah, je donnerai bien un indice, mais je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même si tu chauffes ou pas =) En tout cas merci pour tout ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi !

**Lili Carter**: Euh... Désolée pour ton coeur hein, espérons que cette fin-là, définitive, ne lui fera pas trop de mal ! Merci pour les compliments, et pour ta fidélité à cette histoire ! :)

**Avya**: Merci pour tes compliments ! J'aime bien tes suppositions, mais je ne dirai pas si tu as raison ou pas, je te laisse le "plaisir" de le découvrir par toi-même ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tout, car tu étais des premières à commenter cette histoire et tu ne t'es jamais lassée ! =)

**PinkLina**: Ah je suis désolée, j'espère que la fin ne fera pas trop de dégât :) Et merci pour ce que tu as dit, j'en étais toute retournée :)

**Senara 38**: Oups, si tu n'aimes pas la fin précédente, que va-t-il m'arriver lorsque tu auras fini cet ultime chapitre ! ^^ Et je suis très contente que toi aussi tu ais apprécié l'amitié de Harry pour Hermione, j'avais peur que ça passe mal =) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, tu as été la plupart du temps la première au rendez-vous ! :)

* * *

_Chapitre 23: L'ultime Confession:_

Drago regarda la lettre longuement en tentant d'ignorer l'appel que son bras lui hurlait. Il abaissa la manche de sa chemise en serrant les dents et relut la lettre pour la énième fois. Il aurait voulu crier, froisser cette lettre et s'enfuir en emportant Hermione avec lui... Mais il était trop tard.

Il l'entendit bouger dans le lit vert et argent et la vit se lever en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête endormi et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se retint de lui dire que se lever à dix-sept heures un dimanche était un peu étrange, après tout, c'est lui qui avait voulu de cette sieste crapuleusement tendre. Il sourit vaguement mais le plaisir n'arriva pas jusqu'à son cœur glacé. Seule la tristesse y avait encore accès.

Il ferma les yeux et fut capable de redessiner Hermione dans les moindres détails, ses yeux et sa bouche surtout. Ses lèvres qui avaient changé tant de chose chez lui allaient lui manquer terriblement. Ne plus voir le sourire de celle qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour serait la plus cruelle des punitions... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il méritait ce qui arrivait. Il n'était pas le gentil de l'histoire, juste l'homme brisé qui allait basculer complètement dans le Mal après avoir laissé son seul espoir derrière lui, à l'abri.

Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Drago glissa le bout de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Nous y voilà Hermione, lâcha-t-il après un long silence où il avait failli se perdre dans ses yeux et regretter sa décision. Nous sommes le dernier jour, ajouta-t-il.

Elle ne pleura pas cette fois-ci et il l'en remercia mentalement. Il n'aurait pas pu partir si Hermione avait été en larmes. Peut-être avait-elle été plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait cru, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé et que les lions avaient vraiment de la force dans l'âme... Il interrompit ses pensées et plongea de nouveau dans les yeux chocolats de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec tristesse et néanmoins résignation.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé la réponse juste à notre question ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour et je vais t'aimer Hermione Granger, je vais t'aimer au point de te laisser mon cœur pour que tu ailles l'empaler quelque part où il ne nuira plus jamais... Je vais t'aimer au point de te supplier de vivre et d'aller te jeter dans les bras de Potty et ses amis à l'instant même où j'aurai quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Alors rappelle-toi qu'en partant, je laisse celui que je suis derrière moi. Je ne serai plus un mangemort avec toi pour faiblesse mais un mangemort avec un morceau d'âme en moins... Quelqu'un de dangereux qui ne te veut pas sur sa route.

-Les réponses venaient plus facilement avec des si, murmura finalement Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de marquer ce jour Hermione, car ce jour n'est pas ta fin mais la mienne.

-C'est notre dernier instant et il a déjà le goût du passé.

-C'était perdu d'avance. Nous nous sommes débattus en vain.

Hermione acquiesça puis sans prévenir se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle et embrassa ses cheveux avec douceur. Les larmes vinrent malgré eux mais elles ne furent pas nombreuses, juste précieuses.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Hermione.

-Et je ne veux pas partir, répondit-il.

-Alors reste, supplia-t-elle.

-Non, je veux que tu vives Hermione, et pour ça je dois m'éloigner de toi. Je ne les rejoints plus par conviction désormais, je les rejoints par amour et avec ton nom sur les lèvres.

-Alors finalement tu l'auras été Drago.

-J'aurai été quoi ?

-Le lion que tu aurais voulu être juste une fois.

Il sourit et ils se décalèrent. Il frôla ses lèvres sans oser aller plus loin et elle l'en remercia. Se dire adieu sur un baiser aurait eu un goût trop dramatique et insurmontable. Il recula jusqu'à ne plus avoir de contact avec elle et sortit une tulipe noire, figée par un sort.

-Elle représente mon âme et je te la confie jolie fille.

Elle prit la tulipe et la serra dans sa main tremblante. Il lui tendit ensuite la lettre qu'il avait rédigé alors qu'elle dormait encore.

-Elle dit tout ce que je n'ai pas su résumer.

Elle acquiesça et prit le papier plié en deux. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, incapable de ne pas le supplier du regard de rester. Il se maudit de partir mais il devait la protéger. Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait vu l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à elle contre lui. Il était un danger pour elle.

La marque le picota, lui rappelant qu'il était attendu et il effleura la joue d'Hermione.

-J'aurai continué à t'aimer, certifia-t-il.

-Et moi je le ferai, fit-elle en un sourire désabusé.

Il lui sourit, enfin serein et en paix avec sa décision puis quitta la pièce en se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière lui. Les larmes qui auraient pu le retenir ne coulèrent qu'une fois la tapisserie refermée et Hermione ne sut jamais qu'elles auraient eu le pouvoir de tout foutre en l'air. Car assurément si elle l'avait su, l'Interdit serait devenu Danger et elle ne serait plus là à pleurer son départ.

Elle se força à déplier le papier qu'il lui avait laissé et parcourut son écriture mal maîtrisée, preuve des dernières émotions de Drago Malefoy.

_Hermione,_

_Je voulais quelque chose de marquant mais nous savons tous deux que rien n'a le droit de s'ancrer. Nos instants volés à l'Interdit ne nous appartiendront jamais vraiment pour la simple raison qu'ils sont volés. J'ai voulu y croire toutes ces nuits dans tes bras et même le jour quand je voyais la violence l'emporter. Je suis un serpentard qui a viré mangemort, la logique s'est faite... Mais je suis un serpent qui est tombé amoureux de la dernière personne qu'il aurait fallu attirer entre ses crochets: une lionne._

_Je pars avec le souvenir de tes sourires, car ils sont assurément mes préférés. J'ai pourtant aimé ton être entier sans avoir réussi à réaliser pleinement à quel point c'était impensable et immature. C'était notre rêve et personne n'a le droit de nous le prendre. Je me suis oublié pour toi, j'ai même failli croire que je pouvais échapper à mon triste sort._

_Je serai mort à l'instant même où je t'aurai laissée derrière moi Hermione. Aussi je t'en supplie: Ne me cherche pas, ne me cherche jamais._

_Il ne me reste qu'à t'aimer à jamais puisque le pour toujours ne m'appartient déjà plus._

_Adieu jolie fille,_

_Drago Malefoy_

_Ps: Ce soir à vingt-et-une heure, des mangemorts vont attaquer Poudlard._

Les larmes s'atténuèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et un mince sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres meurtries, comme en manque du venin de son serpent. Elle glissa la tulipe noire dans sa poche et le bout de papier resta bien ancré dans sa main alors qu'elle se remémorait une phrase de Drago: « _Je vais t'aimer au point de te supplier de vivre et d'aller te jeter dans les bras de Potty et ses amis à l'instant même où j'aurai quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard._ »

Alors Hermione quitta la salle commune et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Harry et Ron. Harry vit qu'elle pleurait et comprit immédiatement. Il la serra dans ses bras à l'instant même où elle arriva avec sa mine suppliante et elle fondit en larmes dans son cou. La Grande Salle était peu remplie mais des élèves tendaient l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, alors Hermione murmura à Harry qu'Il était parti et qu'elle allait mourir de douleur. Puis elle hésita et répéta la dernière confession de Drago Malefoy: l'attaque des mangemorts.

Harry la laissa à Ron et partit en courant prévenir Dumbledore.

Et Hermione resta tremblante de sanglots face à Ron, lui qui était perdu quelque part entre sa rancœur et l'amour immense qu'il portait à la jeune fille. Puis, silencieusement, comme un murmure sans parole, l'amour finit par l'emporter. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras en chuchotant qu'il fallait l'excuser.

Et elle pardonna tout.

* * *

Dans la forêt interdite, Drago avait du mal à se décider à transplaner. Il tournait encore et encore sa baguette dans sa main mais ce n'était pas elle le centre de son attention. Dans son autre main, il tenait une photo animée où deux adolescents souriants agitaient la main. Tous deux étaient habillés de vert et argent et la tristesse semblait bannie du cadre.

Drago s'agenouilla et une larme tomba sur la main agitée de la jeune fille qui avait passé l'autre bras autour du cou du blond pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de sourire à nouveau à l'objectif. Drago agita sa baguette et un trou se forma dans la terre. Il jeta un sortilège de protection perpétuelle sur la photo puis la mit dans une petite boîte qu'il protégea du même sort. Il déposa la boîte dans le trou et d'un coup de baguette reboucha la tombe de son amour.

Il se leva et transplana la mort dans l'âme. Il laissait derrière lui son cœur et qui sait ? Celle qui aurait pu lui offrir la vie.

Ils ne vérifieront jamais.

**Fin.**

...

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît :) Et non il n'y a pas de suite, il ne faut pas tenter une auteure droguée :) (et puis de toute façon en ce moment, j'écris sur Severus, c'est trop éloigné...)

En tout cas j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçu et que l'histoire dans son ensemble vous a plu ! Merci mille fois aux revieweuses, ainsi qu'aux silencieux, ceux qui ont souscrit aux alertes et qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris =)

A bientôt pour certains, et ravie d'avoir fait votre "connaissance" pour les autres ! =)


End file.
